Atrapados y ¿Tentados?
by Solin Staly
Summary: ella quiere cumplir la ley divina, por todos los infiernos. Él Sólo  quiere dialogar sin que lo sermoneen por sus malas acciones, de las cuales no se arrepiente. claro que juntos lo Único que hacen es perjudicar sus propósitos. completo
1. santificarás las fiestas

¡Hola!. No sé qué diantres me dio, pero deseaba ver en fan fiction algo sobre está extraña pareja, pero tengo la desgraciada fortuna de que todo lo que deseo ver, simplemente nadie se decide a hacerlo. Como sea, aquí voy con un nuevo proyecto. Quiero que sean 10 drabbles o viñetas con los 10 mandamientos como centro, ordenados de manera que me convenga :P planeo que no puedan cumplirlos por la culpa del otro, algo así. Sé que es muy difícil hacer que Jak quiera a Kikyou sin cometer OoC, siendo él homosexual, pero en la viñeta 10 trataré de hacerlo, porque personalmente odio que le cambien las personalidades a los personajes.

En fin, me voy.

Disclaimer: personajes de rumiko, los mandamientos…em…de la biblia serán (?

#3 santificarás las fiestas.

A Kikyou le gustaba mucho la lluvia. Sí, le gustaba demasiado sentir el roce de las gotas de agua contra su piel, le fascinaba mirar las hojas de árboles empapadas de las lágrimas del cielo, era impresionante y totalmente magnífico aquel arcoíris que se formaba cada vez que ese siclo terminaba. Pero en estas ocasiones, cuando la pillaba desprevenida y en pleno verano, la encontraba algo desagradable y molesta.

Sobretodo porque no era como antes. No es que, osea, la lluvia seguía igual, imperturbable; el problema erradicaba en que ya no sentía como antes, esas benditas gotas no le daban ese bien estar a su piel, no lograba que su cabellera luciera igual de hermosa como cuando estaba viva. Y esa era la realidad. Las cosas no eran como antes porque ella, Kikyou, la dulce sacerdotisa del templo estaba muerta, no sólo eso, si no que condenada a vagar por este mundo con un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos, alimentándose de las almas que, al igual que ella, sufrieron desilusiones.

Su deseo, lo que la mantenía en el mundo terrenal era la venganza. ¡qué ironía!. Luego de que siempre dijo que ayudaría a la gente, de tantas buenas acciones, su motor era un sentimiento corrupto, oscuro y abominable. El odio y resentimiento.

Pero bastante dolor ya le producía continuar con vida como para lamentarse por esas nimiedades, así que de una vez por todas se ordenó dejar de pensar en aquello. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el cabello mojado de la cara, que en ese entonces llevaba suelto, y fijó su mirada castaña en el gris neblinoso, oscuro y triste del cielo. Suspiró quedamente mientras se dejaba caer bajo un árbol cercano, cuyas ramas le servirían de cobijo, al menos hasta que parara la lluvia.

Más le valía que el cielo dejara de llorar y lamentarse pronto, debía hacer muchas cosas. Exacto, ni de muerta sus obligaciones disminuían un poco. Aún siendo condenada, sufriendo, robando almas para subsistir, personas le rogaban por la salvación de sus vidas. Otra cosa irónica y totalmente sin sentido. Ella se aprovechaba de los muertos pero ellos mismos le rogaban ser salvos. Un segundo suspiro se escapó de los labios finos de la joven miko al recordar a aquel anciano moribundo. Tenía que hacerlo por él. Ir a MT. Hakurei, donde no era bien recibida por ese campo de energía tan puro y pedir por la expiación de sus pecados.

Pero tenía una segunda razón por la cual darse prisa y terminar pronto con su paseo de todas las tardes, y se llamaba Suikotsu. Ese generoso y buen doctor de corazón puro y alma benigna a quien tuvo la dicha de conocer unos días atrás, y quien era un cadáver viviente como ella. Mentira, ¡mentira! No era como Kikyou, este hombre era un santo, sin pensamientos impuros, sin resentimiento en su corazón aunque la vida se le fue arrebatada. Aquel joven necesitaba que lo acompañara a una pequeña celebración que se llevaría a cabo con motivo de la nueva siembra. Era una fiesta sencilla, como las de todo pueblo pequeño, pero para ellos era importante.

Lo vio tan entusiasmado, y sus ojos marrones brillaron con tan pura inocencia, que su lado bueno, ese que se negó a abandonarla, no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la invitación. Tal vez descubriera algo más sobre ese sujeto, a lo mejor sabría y conocería lo que se ocultaba tras la máscara de hombre bueno. En cualquier caso, la idea de volar un poco le parecía como una pequeña luz al final del laberinto tenebroso que era su existencia. Como mucho, ayudaría a Suikotsu a controlar los excesos de alcohol de los que algunos aldeanos eran esclavos.

Esperó pacientemente, con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos por las nubes que el clima mejorara un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para caminar por el sendero lluvioso. Sus serpientes vinieron por ella, depositando esas esferas blancas que eran su único sustento, y no fue si no hasta una hora después cuando pudo levantarse, recoger su carcaj e ir al encuentro del joven médico.

Llegaría tarde, de eso estaba segura. No sólo por que el camino estaba embarrado y era dificultoso el andar, también porque estaba lejos de la aldea y la influencia positivamente negativa de mt. Hakurei y eso era malo. Sí, se había alejado del lugar donde la fiesta tendría lugar.

Con la misma calma que la caracterizó tanto en vida como en la muerte, Kikyou fue abanzando, dejando atrás los árboles y follajes extensos, la protección natural del bosque, el correteo de las ardillas y serpientes…¿Qué?. ¿serpientes?.

La miko alcanzó a apartarse rápidamente, echándose al suelo de sopetón al ver la espada que, girando con gracilidad y precisión estuvo a punto de cortarla en dos. Antes de levantar la mirada hacia su agresor, buscó con una de sus pálidas y suaves manos una flecha para tensar el arco y disparar a muerte. No estaba asustada, no. Tampoco nerviosa o ansiosa, no…pero necesitaba llegar a la aldea, y esa persona se lo estaba impidiendo.

-¡Traidora!.-gritó una voz cantarina, juguetona y algo encolerizada de mujer, haciéndola girar a verle con una flecha lista para ser lanzada. Y entonces, bajo la tenue luz mortecina del cielo gris, lo vio. Era shikon no kakera en el cuello de aquella chica. Pero no era como el de Suikotsu, si no que su brillo estaba opacado por la maldad. Hizo una mueca de desprecio antes de disparar a la persona, quien a duras penas consiguió esquivar el ataque.

-¡Traidoraaaa traidoraaaa traidoraaa!.-Canturreaba el desconocido ser, tratando de no salir lastimado por los ataques de la miko, quien al errar por tercera vez comenzaba a desesperarse un poco. No podía ser, parecía como si el único fin de su irrupción en el camino que ella había tomado era no dejarla ir a la fiesta.-¡InuYasha lo sabrá!.-

El último grito de ese extraño ser de mirada esmeralda la hizo dejar caer el arco, que fue a parar a sus manos ansiosas. Ella, todavía sorprendida ante esa extraña confesión no pudo atinar a hacer nada que no fuera observar con ojos algo agrandados a su interlocutor, quien esbozaba una gran sonrisa malvada. Silencio siguió a esas palabras, parecía que ninguno respiraba en esos incómodos instantes (de hecho ninguno lo hacía, ya que eran cadáveres). Hasta que por fin, la miko preguntó: -¿InuYasha?.-

-no, ¡el gato de la taijiya!.-el ser que en ese momento lucía un extraño atuendo rosa con lindas florecitas a modo de adorno, un broche azul intenso que arreglaba su peinado, y sus labios pintados de un provocador carmín, sonrió con desprecio y algo parecido a la condescendencia mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo con parsimonia su kimono algo manchado de barro.-¡Claro que mi InuYasha!.-

Había algo en esas palabras que la miko no alcanzaba a comprender, en serio. ¿Dijo mi InuYasha?. ¿Quién rayos era ella?. ¿Por qué la llamaba traidora como si...?. lo mejor era preguntar en estos casos, pero no cuando tu interlocutor te estaba apuntando con una filosa y peligrosa espada de una forma que no dejaba lugar al pacifismo que siempre empleaba. Su arco... ahora lo echaba verdaderamente en falta. Maldición.

Logró desaparecer un momento de su campo visual, y la punta del arma que portaba su agresor(a) rompió en mil pedazos un árbol cercano. Ella, con una rapidez que ni siquiera sabía que poseía le quitó el arco que sostenía con su mano izquierda. Sonrió al verse armada denuevo.

-¡Perra!. ¡Perra!. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque cuando mi InuYasha lindo estuvo tan preocupado por ti?.-decía la chica, agitando su cabello mientras se subía a un árbol para no ser atravesado por una flecha. Kikyou soltó un suspiro de frustración, no sabía de dónde había surgido la extraña pero potente necesidad de acabar con ese ser que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras empuñaba su espada. Lanzo una flecha directamente hacia su cabeza, que habría dado en el objetivo de no ser porque su hábil contrincante había puesto la espada para bloquearla, y del esfuerzo cayó al barro otra vez.

-¿Qué dices de InuYasha?.-preguntó, seria como siempre, tensando el arco y mirando sus ojos verdes fríamente. Le dolían un poco las manos de estar casi 15 minutos en esa posición tan forzosa, pero lo que le afectaba un poco más era el saber que verdaderamente llegaría tarde a la celebración. Con todo, era importante saber por qué ese Hanyo estaba preocupado por ella. ¿sería cierto?.

-¡Fémina repulsiva!. ¿Qué no entiendes nada de lo que te digo?.-se exasperó su raro interlocutor, mientras la mirada de Kikyó se tornaba amenazante.-¡se arriesgó de morir quemado por tu culpa!. Me alegro que el hermano Renkotsu no haya podido matarlo…así tendré una oportunidad para tenerlo entre mis brazos…y que suplique por mi…mancharme con su espesa sangre…¡y tocar esas orejas tan deliciosas!...-terminó su extraña perorata con una sonrisa sádica y soñadora, entre tanto el shikon no kakera se oscurecía un poco más.

Kikyó seguía totalmente confundida. ¿Qué InuYasha estuvo a punto de morir quemado?. ¿Qué alguien estaba intentando matarlo?. ¿y a esa persona también le gustaban sus peludas orejitas?. Pero de algo estaba segura, y era que él no se estaba arriesgando por ella. No. Era por esa mujer, su reencarnación, Kagome. ¡Ella estuvo a punto de hacer morir a su amado!.

Y aunque no se comparaba con lo que ella le había hecho, sellando su espíritu en un árbol, le afectaba.

-Me confundes-Explicó simplemente, bajando su arco. Sus pensamientos le dolían demasiado como para seguir con esa conversación que en cierta forma, no le concernía. Era cosa de InuYasha, su nueva amada y ese…esa cosa de ser indefinido. Su cuerpo era de hombre, se movía como hombre; mas su cara, su tono y su vestidura era de mujer. ¿Qué diablos era?.

-¡NO te confundo!. Tú eres esa sacerdotisa estúpidamente tonta que siempre grita ¡Inuyashaaaa! Cuando lo ve en problemas, tan torpe que ni se def... espera ¡tú no eres ella!.-dejó caer la espada al suelo de un golpe, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto, al igual que Kikyó, quien no prestaba atención a sus palabras, si no al monstruo que los observaba desde las sombras. Tal vez con la pelea no había sentido su energía maligna, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era potentísima; intentó hacerle ver a ese parlanchín lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero muy absorto parecía como para percatarse de que estaban a punto de devorarlo.

-¡a un lado!.-gritó, empujando suavemente al espadachín para lanzar la flecha contra su nuevo objetivo. Tenía ojos asombrosamente rojos, un cuerpo lleno de pelo y un gran estómago. Era realmente repulsivo, pero ya se encargaría de acabar con esa mugrosa existencia. El joven cayó al suelo, mientras la flecha atravesaba el aire y se incrustaba en el pelaje mullido de la criatura maligna. Con todo, nada sucedió.

-¿Qué...?.-se levantó rápidamente, arreglando su peinado con una mano y tomando esa gran espada con la otra.-¡me has botado al barro tres veces, maldita!.-espetó con rudeza, estirando el arma para acabar con el monstruo que sus flechas sagradas no consiguieron aniquilar. Kikyó casi rogaba por que lo hiciera, pero en lugar de eso...-¡mi espada!.-

La miko ahogó un gritó de sorpresa cuando vio las múltiples hojas perderse de vista en las horrorosas fauces de su nuevo enemigo. El espadachín (ya casi no le quedaban dudas de que era un hombre) forcejeó como mejor podía, intentando no perder el arma, pero sus esfuerzos sólo lo llevaron al interior de su depredador con asombrosa facilidad, como si de una hormiga se tratara, y cuando hubo hecho el trabajo, la cosa peluda soltó un eructo estruendoso.

-¡al fin tengo shikon no kakera!.-Dijo con una voz infantil, increíble que pudiera tener un ser de semejantes magnitudes físicas, y la joven comprendió. Por un fugaz segundo, pensó que ese otro ser también deseaba que ella se ausentara de la fiesta, pero con esa afirmación le quedaba claro. Lo que él deseaba era el trocito diminuto de la shikon no tama que el joven pelinegro llevaba en su cuello.

Y no lo permitiría, no. Shikon no kakera no podía caer en manos de un monstruo, pero sobretodo, un humano no debía caer en esas sucias trampas. Así que, dándole igual que hace pocos instantes ese joven hubiera estado a punto de matarla, lanzó otra flecha contra el vientre de la criatura con el fin de purificarlo o destruirlo. Sería una larga y exhaustiva lucha, y tuvo –no sin mucho esfuerzo- despedirse de la idea de ir a esa fiesta con Suikotsu, los necesitados primero.

Y cuando la criatura esquivó hábilmente su flecha, una pregunta cruzó por su mente. ¿Por qué había hecho que ese hombre con apariencia de mujer se apartara de su camino cuando pensaba matar?. ¿a caso no deseaba lastimarlo?.

Fin.

Bien, este a sido el primer cap. No prometo actualizaciones cada día, pero espero terminar esta idea pronto. Si leíste, gracias.


	2. no tomarás el nombre de Naraku en vano

#2 no tomarás el nombre de dios (de Naraku) en vano.

Y cuando la criatura esquivó hábilmente su flecha, una pregunta cruzó por su mente. ¿Por qué había hecho que ese hombre con apariencia de mujer se apartara de su camino cuando pensaba matar?. ¿a caso no deseaba lastimarlo?.

Recordaba que en ese momento había desechado esas absurdas interrogantes ¡claro que no deseaba que un humano fuera lastimado por un monstruo!. Era realmente estúpido preguntarse esas cosas, siendo ella una sacerdotisa que luchaba a favor del bien y contra el mal. Era una cuestión de honor, su trabajo.

Miró desafiante los ojos rojos de la criatura maligna, buscando que se atemorizara. Él simplemente mostró sus grandes y amarillentos dientes, haciéndola temblar un poco. No le prestó mayor atención, ya que ella era poderosa. Era una miko fuerte, valiente y astuta. Ella veía cosas que todo el mundo pasaría por alto. Ella, simplemente, era Kikyou, y eso bastaba para que todo monstruo temiera ante su presencia.

Lograba ver el fragmento de la shikon no tama en el vientre de la criatura, así que suponía que el espadachín estaba en ese lugar. Reprimiendo una mueca de asco al imaginarlo repleto de jjugos gástricos y de más cosas asquerosas habidas y por haber en un estómago, disparó una tercera flecha. Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte, ya que aquella criatura ni se inmutó cuando atravesó su pelaje.

-¡Muere!.-gritó la joven con voz atronadora, la que se propagó por todo el bosque, formando eco. El frío la paralizó por un instante y la boca se le secó. No podía creer que sus flechas purificadoras ni siquiera lo afectaran. Eso debía tener una explicación lógica, pero observando su apariencia no pudo dar con ella. Infiernos, ¡era un monstruo verdaderamente difícil de matar!.

-¡tú ves los fragmentos de la shikon no tama!. ¡Necesito devorarte para quedarme con tus poderes de sacerdotisa!.-chilló aquella aberración peluda, abriendo sus ojos rojos al máximo. Ella, como pocas veces, se enfadó. ¡Nadie la utilizaba!. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. Si alguien sabía que era una sacerdotisa, que veía los fragmentos y deseaba matarla, ese era…pero no… ¿o si?.

Se acercó a…la cosa esa, dispuesta a clavarle una flecha en el ojo, pero este la sorprendió con un giro algo rápido y la haló por el vestido hacia dentro de su boca. Kikyou lo único que pudo hacer fue no soltar su arco mientras se deslizaba por el esófago viscoso a una velosidad vertiginosa, y cerrar los ojos intentando no imaginar lo que encontraría dentro. Sentía cómo esa energía maligna y repugnante la comenzaba a envolver lentamente, y a pesar de que estaba algo asustada no gritó. Se limitó a explorar con sus sentidos el pútrido interior de su depredador. Cielos.

El aterrizaje fue brusco y sin una pizca de compasión por su cuerpo hecho de barro, y recordaba que Había caído con un golpe seco a una cosa blanda que se enroscó como los tentáculos de Naraku en su fino torso. Sus ojos se abrieron intentando ver algo, y sólo percibió el destello plateado de una espada que reconoció en seguida como la de ese hombre a quien había deseado salvar, pero no había tiempo para preguntar si estaba bien, porque la energía maligna que se cernía sobre ese lugar era abrumadora.

Era quien pensaba, entonces. Tal vez esa criatura era de la invención de ese monstruo, o a lo mejor…él estaba dentro. Rayos, estaba indefensa.

-Naraku.-Dijo con voz fría y cortante la miko, intentando liberarse casi con desesperación. Sentía rabia, pero no iba a demostrárselo. Ese demonio se había aprovechado de su bondad para atraerla a una trampa.-que ser más despreciable eres, jugando con los sentimientos de los otros.-No le importaba que estuviera a punto de morir, aunque le habría gustado servir de algo para la destrucción de ese Hanyo.

-¿Qué?-la joven pensaba escuchar la voz de ese hombre, ronca y profunda erizándole la piel, esperaba el ataque sorpresivo de aquél demonio de ojos rojos y sus burlas; mas lo que oyó fue una voz fina, algo asustada, pero desafiante. Pudo reconocerla al instante, y un débil suspiro se escapó de sus labios temblorosos. ¡estaba salvada!. Aunque estaba la horrible posibilidad de que ese joven también fuera una de sus extensiones…no, el pelinegro de labios rojos era humano, no había peligro; entonces ¿Cómo…?.

-¿estamos solos?.-preguntó para salir de dudas, forcejeando contra el fino tentáculo que la sujetaba. Ahora que pensaba con más claridad, ese cobarde no vendría así como así a enfrentarse con ella sin antes tener un plan. Definitivamente esa cosa que los mantenía atrapados debía ser una de sus criaturas. Y eso la llevaba a la extraña conclusión de que él no permitiría que otra de sus creaciones pasara por esto…entonces, el espadachín y Naraku no necesariamente estaban vinculados.

-Creo que sí, ya inspeccioné el lugar, así que me encargaré de romper esto y salir de aquí.-Dijo con voz suave pero enérgica, dejándole en manifiesto que no estaba dispuesto a entablar una relación de amistad con ella ni hacer un acto caritativo de liberación a una bella y fría miko atrapada. Alzó la brillante espada serpiente, para dar una estocada a su jaula asquerosa, sin otro resultado que el que saltara un chorro espeso de sangre en su cara.-¡Maldita sea!.-

-¿entonces no hay nadie en…?.-La mujer se interrumpió para soltar un gemido de dolor, ese tentáculo de material desconocido y terriblemente asqueroso le estaba causando serios daños a su frágil cuerpo.-¿puedes acercarte…un poco?.-preguntó extendiendo su mano, con el fin de que le diera su arco y carcaj que si no se equivocaba estaba unos metros a su derecha, pero su respuesta la dejó aturdida y completamente en blanco.

-¡Oye!. ¡NO pienses que porque estamos encerrados te daré una noche de desenfreno!.-se ofendió el joven, acercándose a la cautiva con pasos altivos y desafiantes blandiendo su magnífica espada Jakotsutou. El sólo mirar ese rostro pálido provisto de delicadas facciones le daban ganas de destruirla lenta y suavemente, pero se contuvo. Esa mujer…había entrado en ese lugar para salvarlo. ¡Maldición!. ¿Qué diablos era todo aquello?. Él ni siquiera la conocía, menos se lanzaría de cabeza en cuanto supiera que estaba en problemas, pero ella era buena. El sólo pensamiento lo hizo escupir en la superficie gelatinosa que estaban usando como piso. ¡Infiernos!. ¿recién había resusitado y tendría que morir otra vez!.

-Yo no quiero eso-Dijo con voz de ultratumba, soltando otro breve gemido de dolor. Esa cosa acabaría destruyendo su cuerpo por completo, e influiría en su agotamiento prematuro de almas.-¿puedes ayudarme?.-pidió con la misma inexpresividad de siempre, buscando la única fuente de luz en ese horripilante lugar. Sus ojos esmeralda. El chico puso una mueca de inconformidad que ella por supuesto no vio, pero no dijo nada. dio un paso atrás, expresando su negativa.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?.-cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara y observando complacido cómo esa sacerdotisa gemía por el sufrimiento que le causaba esa cosa horrible. No quiso estar en su lugar, pero le resultaba divertido e incluso excitante mirarla retorcerse. Era malvado, eso lo tenía claro. Menos mal que no poseía ningún tipo de poder espiritual como ella, si no también estaría sufriendo lo mismo.

-Yo no tuve motivos para venir a salvarte ¿Por qué tú sí debes tenerlos para hacer lo mismo?.-rebatió Kikyou, con esa voz de sabia que a más de uno convencía y que nadie resistía escuchar sin derretirse por dentro, y Jakotsu no fue la excepción. Poco a poco, sintió su voluntad flaquear con cada segundo que sus ojos oscuros y fríos brillaban con algunas lágrimas, y por primera vez pensó en el dolor ajeno como una desventaja. ¡No!. ¡Era una ventaja muy grande!. Esas horas serían divertidas…¿o no?.

Carraspeó sonoramente, para aclarar las ideas y hacer un poco más de tiempo, y luego dijo: -Vale, pero debes decirme por qué nombraste al tal Naraku. Digo ¿Por qué lo asociaste con ese tentáculo estomacal formado con excremento endurecido?-era cierto, tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber quién era y por qué lo odiaban tanto, y esa mujer lo ayudaría. Hubiera sido mejor que su hermano el artillero estuviera en esta situación ¿no?.

Pudo sentir como la miko se estremecía de puro asco, y se rió por el efecto causado. Esas cosas las había aprendido únicamente de su hermano Renkotsu, quien le dijo un día: 'Todo tiene su precio'. No estaba haciendo más que cumplir esa ley.

Ella dejó de forcejear contra el tentáculo de excremento, y dijo con voz glacial.-él fue mi asesino, y ahora que estoy viva quiere acabarme otra vez.-

Esas palabras causaron en el espadachín de los labios rojos una tremenda conmoción. ¿En serio?. Sonaba tremendamente irónico, ya que precisamente ese ser desconocido del que sólo sabían su nombre les había devuelto la vida. Se lo hizo saber con palabras muy parecidas, y ella soltó una blasfemia amarga, fría y escalofriante que le erizó el pelo. Infiernos, ni siquiera Bankotsu no oo-aniki causaba tanto respeto. Estos deberían conocerse sí o sí. ¿Quién sabe?. Tal vez pronto Jakotsu y su interlocutora fueran cuñados.

-¡él?.-cuestionó con los puños apretados, mientras Jakotsu pensaba en lo revelado. Por primera vez pensaba como Renkotsu, y se preguntó qué deseaba realmente el tal Naraku. ¿los dejaría vivir?. Eso prometió... pero dos de los suyos habían caído inesperadamente, lo que quería decir que sus adversarios eran fuertes. ¿Quién les garantizaba que ellos no correrían la misma suerte?.

-Pues sí, él. Quiere que acabemos a sus enemigos, pensaba que era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, pero veo que…gah, no tengo ni idea de por qué diantres nos ha revivido. No me inspira confianza, y no soy el único que piensa de esa forma. Renkotsu no oo-aniki…-

-¿Renkotsu no oo-aniki, qué?.-Kikyou estaba algo ansiosa, la conversación de un momento a otro se estaba poniendo demasiado interesante como para preocuparse del dolor que atenazaba sus sentidos y le rasgaba el pecho. Si hablábamos de 'enemigos', InuYasha estaba en el primer puesto. ¿cuan peligrosos eran esos cadáveres vivientes?.

-Pues que él no se fía tampoco, pero es lógico para alguien con tanto cerebro. Ese Naraku nos utiliza y…¡gah!. ¿Por qué estoy hablando mal de la persona que me a devuelto la vida?.-era verdaderamente cómico ver cómo el muchacho se daba golpes contra la pared de cuero y cosas extrañas. Al fin, con un suspiro se dejó caer.-¡odio a las mujeres!.-

Ella suspiró tratando de aguantar el dolor que se intensificaba. Con la nefasta suerte que la caracterizaba, se quedaría sin almas y su cuerpo se pudriría en ese horrible lugar. Joder, joder, joder. Maldita fuera toda su bondad.

-¿puedes liberarme?.-preguntó en un tono sarcástico que a Jakotsu no le pasó inadvertido.

-Bueeeno, sí te parto en dos con la espada no me eches la culpa.-el joven compuso una sonrisa sádica, y la miko cerró los ojos a espera del corte final. ¿se atrevería a matarla?. ¿el objetivo de Jakotsu era ella?.

Fin del capítulo.

¡Hola!. Sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de 'compañeros', pero ¿Cómo explicarlo?. Mi lado Jakotsu quiso salir a relucir. Me cambié el nombre, no sé si lo habrán notado xP pero sigo siendo Suikotsuistica hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¿Qué os ha parecido?. A mí personalmente me gustó, aunque Naraku más que dios es el diablo jeje... gah, iba a poner a InuYasha, pero se escribió solito u.u


	3. no hurtarás

#7 no hurtarás.

-Bueeeno, si te parto en dos con la espada no me eches la culpa.-el joven compuso una sonrisa sádica, y la miko cerró los ojos a espera del corte final. ¿se atrevería a matarla?. ¿el objetivo de Jakotsu era ella?.

-Adelante, estoy lista para morir otra vez-Dijo en tono tranquilo y seco, considerando seriamente las palabras de ese espadachín. Si estaba bromeando o no, era imposible saberlo, puesto que su tono no había variado en nada. con todo y como había dicho antes, le habría gustado expirar de otra manera, haciendo el bien. ¡Maldición!. Por hacer el bien estaba atrapada con un…una…con una cosa rara que era hombre y vestía como mujer y, para colmo de males, era un cadáver y llevaba un shikon no kakera lleno de maldad en su cuello. ¿no le podía tocar quedar encerrada con alguien un poco menos extravagante?.

Sin embargo, aquel golpe que casi se sentía en el viento nunca llegó. En cambio, la espada hizo una floritura graciosa en el aire, rasgándolo y produciendo un ruido metálico. La risa del joven hizo eco en el terrorífico lugar y, luego de unos segundos de lenta tortura en donde Kikyou se imaginó lo peor, sintió las múltiples hojas rozando su pecho para deshacer el agarre del tentáculo de excremento endurecido.

-es tu fin, ¡pedazo de mierda!.-amenazó con esa voz cantarina y jovial que usaba siempre que estaba a punto de matar y que la miko ya de sobra conocía. Luego, con una agilidad que estaba segura InuYasha envidiaría, deshizo el nudo suavemente, haciendo que la espada girara y se retorciera para no dañarla. La joven dio gracias a Buda que el arma fuera tan flexible.

Con una última sacudida del mango de Jakotsutou, el tentáculo aflojó su agarre en ella, y con un golpe suave cayó al improvisado suelo, produciendo un ruido asqueroso como de succión. No pudo reprimir la mueca de desagrado que se formó en su hermoso y pálido rostro cuando su ropa se manchó con algo terriblemente viscoso. No lograba ver casi nada, salvo la sombra larguirucha y alta que era su salvado y salvador al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, Jakotsu lindo-Dijo intentando imitar a Kikyou con voz aún más chillona de lo habitual, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado y sacando la lengua patéticamente. Volvió a agitar su reluciente espada para golpear una de las paredes estomacales del monstruo, no consiguiendo nada.-Te debo la vida, hermoso.-

-Yo no hablo así-Replicó la mujer, recogiendo su arco y retomando su tarea. Disparar, disparar, disparar hasta que las manos le dolieran de tanto hacerlo. Infiernos, necesitaba salir urgentemente para descansar de la energía maligna que se apoderaba del lugar. Estaba debilitándose poco a poco, lentamente.

-Yo no hablo así-La remedó el guerrero de los labios rojos, sonriendo con suficiencia.-Claro que sí.-él dio otro golpe de espada que fue totalmente inútil.

-Claro que no. Mi voz es más calmada y menos chillona.-rebatió ella, lanzando otra flecha en el mismo lugar donde Jakotsutou había impactado, con el fin de debilitarlo un poco. Nada de nada, sus poderes de sacerdotisa no serían suficientes para derrotar a tan terrible criatura. Necesitaba, obligatoriamente, la ayuda de ese hombre.

-Como digas, fémina repulsiva-Cortó Jakotsu, haciendo una serie de movimientos con su arma. Deseaba desesperadamente salir, exttrañaba a su hermanito Renkotsu. ¿estaría preocupado por él?. Claro que no, se respondió esa absurda pregunta. El artillero sólo se preocupaba por su invento Ginkotsu, y mandaba al diablo a todos los otros. Tal vez Bankotsu lo extrañara…o a lo mejor nadie.

-¿Por qué me dices fémina repulsiva?.-interrogó la miko verdaderamente interesada pero como siempre sin demostrarlo, llevándose su cintita blanca al pelo para tomarlo y que no le impidiera la escasa visión que lograba obtener en su cárcel provisional. Por una razón totalmente desconocida, odiaba esas palabras. 'fémina repulsiva...' ¿Quién rayos se creía? Ella podría decirle un sinfín de insultos hasta dejarlo moralmente destrozado, pero no... no lo hacía...

-No importa, y cállate porque no me gusta mucho hablar con mujeres, me enferman.-El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo. Todo fuera por salir pronto del estómago de la criatura…

Cuando pasaron los minutos, y vieron sus esfuerzos sin valor alguno, como en un acuerdo tácito decidieron descansar. Kikyou porque no quería perder sus almas de forma prematura, y Jakotsu…bueno, Jakotsu sólo porque era demasiado perezoso como para seguir en pie. Llevaba un día completo ejercitando sus gastados huesos, y si no se detenía se iba a desmoronar. Después de todo, era un simple cadáver manipulado por otro, viviendo gracias a un objeto maldito. Estaba realmente muerto…igual que esa mujer. Gah, se preguntaba si ella –como él- merecía su muerte, si fue tan ruin y despreciable como para ser asesinada por un demonio.

No.

Era una sacerdotisa buena y gentil, de lejos se notaba; y aunque su mirada fuera fría y diera miedo, no era lo que demostraba. Quiso preguntarle si ella deseaba morir joven y hermosa, pero se contuvo. Él la había hecho callar, ¿no?. Ahora se aguantaba el aburrimiento. ¡cómo odiaba el silencio!.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato en el que reinaba el más incómodo silencio, la paz más absoluta, tan tensa como el arco de la miko, Jakotsu se decidió a hablar. Infiernos, estaba verdaderamente cabreado y aburrido, no soportaba escuchar el sonido de submarino que el vientre de la criatura producía.

-Hay una chica que va con mi InuYasha que se parece mucho a ti, ¿sabes?.-cuestionó él, no ocurriéndosele nada más que comentar, porque definitivamente no le preguntaría sobre su muerte. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el pecho, apoyando la espada contra su hombro izquierdo. Kikyou estaba acomodada contra su carcaj, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de agotamiento. Se dio la vuelta para mirar los ojos verdes que la escrutaban y por un momento Jak vio una sombra oscurecer su mirada chocolate. ¿acaso había preguntado algo malo?.

La miko sintió una ráfaga de aire frío recorrer su espalda cuando el hombre cortó el grato silencio que sobre ellos se cernió como una maldición. Esta vez no fue la afirmación 'mi InuYasha' la que llamó profundamente su atención, si no que estaba hablando de Kagome, ella bien lo sabía; esa muchacha inocente y tierna que tenía sus mismas cualidades, que era tan frágil como ella nunca lo fue pero tan alegre como siempre quiso ser. La de carácter de mil demonios, esa susceptible pero leal y buena chica. La que sin problemas le arrebató sus almas y no sólo eso, si no que también al amor de su vida.

-si sé, la conozco.-Por todos los cielos, no deseaba dar más detalles sobre eso, ni siquiera quería hablar porque bien gravado tenía el insulto de ese hombre hacia ella. Y mientras pasaba el rato, más le daba la razón. Era repulsiva, un cadáver viviente.

-¿La conoces?. ¿es tu hermana?.-Al parecer, el joven era un poco demasiado curioso para su agrado. A la miko no le gustaba mucho hablar, menos si era ella la interrogada y si eran preguntas tan…incómodas, sí esa era la palabra correcta; incómodas y malditamente desagradables.

Pero no era mal educada, así que se limitó a contestar, con voz baja y fría.-Es mi reencarnación.-

-¿Qué?. ¿Cómo?. ¿tu reencarnación?.-Odiaba ser curioso, pero esa era una de sus mayores cualidades y gah, tenía que sacarle provecho. Le gustaba saber cuanto pudiera acerca de las personas, sobretodo de esa gente misteriosa; esas que no hablaban demasiado, pero a la hora de luchar eran las primeras; esas que se portaban frívolas al principio, pero que saltaban de cabeza cuando veían en peligro a alguien. Esas personas como ella, Kikyou. Si analizaba más a fondo su comportamiento, lograba sacar en conclusión que más que parecerse a Bakotsu, con quien tenía alguna semejanza era con Suikotsu.

-sí, mi reencarnación, mi reencarnación.-exasperándose un poco, quiso cortar con el tema. No había nada que le molestara más que hablar de Kagome en un estómago pútrido, llena de unos líquidos repulsivos y con un cadáver resusitado por Naraku que le preguntaba cosas realmente tontas. Con todo, su mirada seguía como siempre, su voz impasible, y esa expresión de alma en pena no mutó ni por un instante.

-Hmm…waao, osea que estoy ¿planeando matar a tu reencarnación?.-El joven sonrió de una forma totalmente peligrosa, y sus orbes jade brillaron con un toque de malicia tan grande y enceguecedor que la miko no tuvo otra que apartar la mirada.

Aún así –y con todas las oportunidades que tenía para hacer algo horrible- no le dijo ni si ni no mientras se acomodaba de tal manera que su cabello no se manchara de nada tan repugnante. No era vanidosa ni pretenciosa, pero igual su pelo le importaba un poco.

Se mantuvieron en otro silencio, pero este –y a diferencia del anterior- era grato e interrumpido solamente por esos crujiditos típicos de un vientre cuando intenta diluir algo realmente pesado que a digerido. Asqueada y con un poco de náuseas, miró el fragmento que portaba su compañero en el cuello. Su resplandor no era bueno, de un color violáceo profundo. Quiso detener sus pensamientos en la garganta, pero aunque por un instante lo intentó le fue imposible.

-Tu corazón está lleno de maldad.-Dijo suavemente, modulando con ese delicioso acento cada palabra como siempre. Jakotsu se tensó un poco, no era que eso le importara pero ¿a caso esa mujer podía leer el pensamiento?. O algo peor…oh, ¿con quién estaba realmente?. Cerró sus ojos por un instante, mientras el eco lento de su aterciopelada voz le llegaba como niebla al cerebro.

-Gracias-Dijo por fin, tomando eso como un cumplido. Era asesino, ¿Qué esperaba?. Obviamente debía tener maldad, oscuridad y todas esas cosas en el alma, y se enorgullecía de aquello. Sintiendo la boca extrañamente seca y el cuerpo algo débil, sacó un paquete que llevaba oculto en la ropa. Era un pan de arroz, que se limitó a partir en dos. Después de todo, no estaba solo.

-NO era un cumplido-Ella volvió la cabeza, haciendo que su melena oscilara graciosamente. A él le habría gustado tener una como esa.

-olvídalo, tus energías de sacerdotisa ni siquiera pueden sacarnos de esta mierda, mucho menos purificarán mi corazón.-sonrió Jakotsu, estirando un poco más la mano, para ver si la bruta de su compañera comprendía el mensaje. Tenía que ser mujer. ¿no le pudieron mandar a un hombre guapo con quien pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en el vientre de la criatura?.-¿quieres?.-ya, lo había dicho. Gah, que difícil era ofrecerle algo a alguien con tanta sumisión.

-Oh, claro, muchas gracias.-Kikyou no comía demasiado, cuando lo hacía era por pura cortesía de los aldeanos que ayudaba e insistían en que se quedara a cenar. Lógicamente no podía rechazar la comida, en caso contrario, se levantarían rumores no sin pocos argumentos.

-Gah, olvídalo también-Jakotsu sintió cómo la mano de esa joven rozaba la suya para coger el panecillo, y se la limpió rápidamente para no contaminarse con una mujer.

Otro silencio, Jakotsu los estaba empezando a odiar más que al infierno. Joder, ¿a caso no entendía que el amable chico que estaba junto a ella necesitaba conversación?. Qué imbéciless podían ser las mujeres sacerdotisas.

Kikyou comenzó a degustar la dulce parte que le correspondía del panecillo, pero entre bocado y bocado le vino una pregunta a la mente, que no la pudo contener.-¿de dónde lo sacaste?.-

-HMM, ¿quieres que te responda?.-el joven hablaba con una voz traviesa y pícara, y la miko tuvo por un fugaz instante el deseo de saber si el arco servía para estrangular de manera lenta y satisfactoria a alguien. Alguien que, preferiblemente, tuviera ojos verdes, vistiera de rosa y llevara los labios pintados de rojo. El guerrero, percibiendo el aura macabra de su compañera de prisión, quiso remediarlo.-¡Vale!. Te digo. Era lo último que me quedaba de la aldea que saqueamos antes de encontrarte. ¿feliz?.-

-¡Feliz?. ¿Feliz?. ¿Qué diablos me quieres decir?. ¿Qué este pan fue robado a gente inocente?.-

Oh, oh. Esto estaba malo, y el cielo olía a tormenta. El tono de Kikyou no había subido una octava, pero se había puesto en pie y sin duda no estaba jugando. ¿tan malo era robarle a las aldeas?. Jakotsu no lo veía de ese modo. Pero ella sí... ¿la habría hecho pecar?.

"Oh, qué ser más despreciable soy".

Fin del cap.

Personalmente me gustó mucho escribir este capí. No sé, la pasé verdaderamente bien. En fin, ¿alguien lee?.

Aviso: si alguien se pasa por aquí y lee también 'compañeros', lamento decirles que hasta que termine este fic no voy a actualizar. Lo siento, pero es que la idea va tan genial que…tengo miedo de detenerla; planeo actualizar una vez al día, y como los capis son cortos no me lleva mucho. Pero paciencia, y prometo recompensarlos por la espera.

Gracias,

Kikyou and Suikotsu.


	4. Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre

**#4 Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre**

-dios, ¡cállate!.-

-awwww...-

-Mentiroso, ¿nunca has pensado en cómo debió dolerle a la gente que asesinaste?.-Su voz, como siempre no era alta, pero tan encolerizada que el receptor de tal pregunta hubiera preferido que le gritara. No iba a tener semejante suerte, y la llama de tal mirada furibunda no hizo más que acrecentar sus ganas de matar. Pero todavía no, primero a divertirse un poco.

-¿te miento o te digo la verdad?.-Y como siempre, no faltaron sus palabras burlonas. Él no se amedrentaba por nada, no le causaba miedo lo que pudiera acaecer. Aunque no le era grato pelear con mujeres, esta resultaba especialmente divertida. Se mostraba difícil y centrada, pero quemaba como fuego.-¡Oye!... ¡aww...!.-Una patada en esa parte indebida lo dejó despatarrado en el…em…¿suelo?.

-Maldito seas.-espeto fríamente antes de apretar los labios con furia. Jakotsutou estaba lejos, y tuvo el desesperado impulso de cogerla para ver qué tanto lograba doblarse dentro del cuerpo de la miko.

La joven sacerdotisa, luego de dar a un asesino buscado su merecido castigo (se lo merecía, se lo merecía, sí que se lo merecía), se sentó en el fondo del vientre para retomar su postura circunspecta. No sabía exactamente qué la había impulsado a lanzarse sobre él y pegarle; pero estaba entre dos situaciones: la cara que ponía al verla furiosa o su voz hablando de cada asesinato y saqueo como si fuera algo de lo cual sentirse profundamente orgulloso. ¡Maldito fuera él y su condenada espada serpiente!. ¿a caso no pensaba en todas las vidas que había arruinado?. No lo mataba por una sola cosa.

Lo necesitaba.

Sí, la fría Kikyou, esa mujer que no le temía a nadie y que parecía estar en todas partes, esa que con una flecha causaba el miedo de quien la viera, ¡necesitaba de un asesino para escapar de ese lugar!. Porque estaba decidida a que no iba a morir allí, no así…

¿Cómo lo había descubierto?. Muy sencillo; ella no lograba romper el cuero resistente del vientre en el que estaba cautiva, y ese hombre era un maestro con la espada. No podía prescindir de él. Pero era un asesino a quien no le importaba saquear o destruir, si eso le causaba diversión. Era un monstruo como Onigumo ¿Qué diferencia había entre ambos?. Ninguna, y le asqueaba el sólo pensar que no mataba a tan peligrosa persona.

-ai, ai, ai... mis... ¡Me diste allí, hihja de puta!.-gimoteaba el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, revolcándose de dolor en el suelo con una mano en su ingle. Por un momento (muy corto cabe decir), él se imaginó llevándose bien con esa mujer, charlando de lo guapo que era InuYasha y de todas esas cosas que únicamente dos chicas enamoradas podían compartir. En serio, incluso le daría consejos para verse menos pálida y le enseñaría a sonreír, porque desde que la había encontrado las comisuras de sus blanquecinos labios no se habían curvado.

Parecía un alma en pena, de eso estaba seguro. No gozaba de la lozanía y frescura que tenía su reencarnación, ni sonreía de esa forma tierna que dejaba a InuYasha flipando, tampoco daba esa sensación frágil y delicada de una damisela en peligro como Kagome (lógicamente, si deseaba conservar su virilidad intacta no se lo iba a decir), pero estaba un poco desmejorada y cadavérica en comparación con la mujer del pelo rizado. ¿Será porque Kikyou estaba muerta y ella vivía?. ¿antes fue diferente?. Desechó esos pensamientos, a él no le importaba. No debía importarle, eran de bandos opuestos por naturaleza. Infiernos, sí le importaba... ¿pero por qué?.

-¿Dónde te di?.-preguntó girando a penas la cabeza, con esa misma voz de ultratumba que por todos los demonios, estaba empezando a despreciar más que al infierno. Pudo ver su piel clara, y esos ojos chocolate fundido brillando con algo que no supo identificar. ¿era burla?. Nada más le faltaba. Maldita sea ella.

-En mi parte débil-Jakotsu se ruborizó ligeramente, pensando en que si Renkotsu lo oía le daría una colleja por tarado, diciendo palabras parecidas ha: 'no le digas a tu enemigo que tienes una parte débil'. Y ella, aunque se hubiera enfrentado al monstruo para salvarlo, era su enemiga. Joder, ¡era una sacerdotisa!. Estaban separados por los ideales, y tenía que matarla si o si.

-¿Tienes una parte débil?.-volvió a preguntar serenamente, levantándose y lanzando otra flecha que por un instante, estuvo a punto de darle a la cabeza de Jakotsu. Es más, pasó tan cerca de él que lo despeinó ligeramente. El propósito de la miko no era matarlo, si no debilitar el sector del vientre de la criatura un poco. Estaba siéndole muy complicado. Necesitaba de su ayuda inexorablemente.

-Mujer tenía que ser, ¡todos los hombres tenemos una parte débil!-Cuando Jakotsu se exasperaba, los efectos eran muy notorios. Inflaba las mejillas, que a su vez se teñían de rojo; su voz se hacía más grave y adquiría un tono enérgico, aunque lo seductor no lo perdía; sus manos se empuñaban y en sus orbes esmeralda brillaba un sólo deseo. Matar al causante de ese enfado. Y la que lo había ocasionado era la miko que lo miraba fríamente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿...?-

-si, tengo un lado débil, sacerdotisa entrometida. ¿feliz?-Dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho, soltando un gritito de dolor al sentir una punzada terrible en su virilidad. Ella lo pagaría con su vida. Bueno, con su muerte...

-Todo el mundo tiene un lado menos fuerte, y eso es lo que te hace valiente para enfrentarlo.-Con la declaración de ese hombre, la joven comprendía muchas cosas. Entendía la manía de su excéntrico compañero por vestir de mujer, su máscara de 'nadie me toca', la rudeza que lo caracterizaba, e incluso por qué mataba a personas sin compasión. Era, simplemente, una forma de esconder su debilidad, una protección para que no lo pisotearan. Si lo veíamos de forma objetiva, no distaba mucho de ella. ¿a caso Kikyou no mostraba un lado de hielo para que no se la dañara?. Sí, y era verdaderamente justificable. ¿Por qué su táctica no?.

-Etooo…-Jakotsu no sabía que decir, en parte porque su cerebrito con escasas neuronas se encontraba cubierto con una extraña niebla blanca producida por el sufrimiento. Estrellitas de todos los colores bailaban a su alrededor, embotándole los sentidos restantes. Con todo, le parecían un poco exageradas las palabras de la joven. ¿planeaba cortársela con su espada?. Nooo, noooo... la protegería con su vida ¡nadie se metería con la única cosa que le daba placer en el mundo!.-

La miko se acercó un poco con el fin de consolarlo e iluminar su atormentado corazón. Tras ese maquillaje que cubría sus mejillas, bajo esa ropa estampada con flores se ocultaba una persona que necesitaba claridad. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era parecido a Onigumo?. Ese hombre era un ambicioso, enfermizo y despiadado, que aún en su lecho de muerte fue tan ruin como para codiciar algo que estaba seguro no tendría, y su deseo lo llevó a ser el demonio –literalmente- que era en la actualidad. No reconocía sus debilidades, y aún bajo el cuidado de una muchacha se juraba autosuficiente.

En cambio ese guerrero…¿Quién era realmente?. Actuaba como si fuera inquebrantable, posesivo y vanidoso, como si nada o nadie le importara; sus gestos eran siempre expresivos, dejando en claro que no tenía nada que ocultar; parecía ser intenso y apasionado, pero como todo humano, poseía una debilidad corporal. Al parecer no veía sus falencias psicológicas o su desequilibrio mental como algo que lo perjudicara, sin embargo, y como toda persona que le rinde más culto a lo físico, una parte de sí era imperfecta, y se protegía para ocultarla a como diera lugar.

Lo que le asombraba de sobremanera, es el hecho de que lo reconociera aún con el peligro de que ella pudiera aprovecharse. Después de todo, no eran cercanos, es más, se habían intentado matar mutuamente en cuanto cruzaron miradas; entonces ¿Qué le hacía pensar que no sería capaz de matarle ahora?. La respuesta era una sola, y la joven no se molestó mucho en encontrarla: en un acto verdaderamente estúpido, se había arriesgado para salvarlo.

Estaba frente al hombre que seguía gimiendo suavemente en el suelo. No lograba ver tan nítidamente como quisiera su cuerpo, mas su rostro firme y terso, de esa blancura rosácea le iluminó el camino a su lado. Lo miró con detenimiento; sus ojos verde jade, tan resplandecientes que su mirada acuosa la cegó por un fugaz instante. Parpadeando algo sorprendida por el peso que se había alojado en sus piernas, -la cabeza del guerrero- bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, rojos y vitales, que se  
>entremordían con perezosa voluptuosidad que no tendría explicación<br>viril, si los hipnóticos no fueran casi todos femeninos. En él, sin embargo, era más que comprensible.

Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba sentada en una cosa viscosa y mojada, se dispuso a hablar. Junto a ese chico, con la cabeza descansando en sus rodillas, y la punta de su pulgar a punto de rozar su cabello recogido, comenzó con lo que estaba pensando decirle.

-Puede que donde cresiste se te haya enseñado que la debilidad física es un castigo divino, que no tiene remedio, que debes demostrarte fuerte para que no te lastimen, yo también lo he sentido; sin embargo tú eres una persona con más capacidad que todos ellos, ya que fuiste capaz de reconocer tus debilidades. No importa la fortaleza física, ni la intelectual, mucho menos la psicológica; sólo vale tu pureza de alma. Es normal que tengas sentimientos impuros, completamente común que el shikon no kakera que llevas en tu cuello esté oscurecido. De ti depende redimirte y salvar tu alma, tal vez tienes esperanza. Yo no la tengo, pero si en verdad deseas expiar tus pecados, ir a un lugar mejor, dejar de matar por vengar la vida que se te fue arrebatada...

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué me dices esto?. osea...-Jakotsu estaba algo confundido. No, esa no era la palabra correcta para el tumulto de emociones que atenazaban su pecho. Asustado y completamente traumatizado, en eso se resumían la mayor parte de ellas. Asustado, porque ¿Quién no lo estaría al verse reclinado en las piernas de una mujer tan fría como el hielo que sabía dónde golpear la próxima vez que quisiera escucharlo chillar?. Y traumatizado porque…bueno…sus palabras lo dejaron en un estado de shock. ¡Redimirse!. ¡Salvar su alma!. Primero dejaba que ella y su reencarnación se lo violaran de una manera suave y tierna antes de hacerlo. ¡puaj!.

-...no lo sé.-ella se apartó, mientras dejaba la cabeza del guerrero en el suelo que se embadurnara de la cosa viscosa. Se puso en pie, sintiéndose un poco ridícula porque sabía que eso le sonaba a disparate. Pero se lo había dicho ya, y estaba libre de culpa. De seguro su maestro y todos los astros estarían orgullosos de su trabajo.

-¡ARG!. Mi pelo, mi pelo, mi pelo…mi pe…-El joven se levantó rápidamente, sacudiendo su peinado. Gotas de un líquido parecido a la saliva que tenía olor nauseabundo cayeron de este como en cascada, y el gemido de Jakotsu fue incontenible al sentir el familiar dolor en su ingle por el simple esfuerzo de ponerse en pie. Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer.

Ella no respondió, cosa que irritó profundamente al espadachín. Esperaba un 'lo siento' al menos, pero ella era tan malditamente jodida que decidió que era más divertido tirar flechas a un mismo lugar. Jak se mordió sus carnosos labios, deseando profundamente que Bankotsu llegara para socorrerlo. Esa mujer le daba miedo, de verdad. Su cabellera estaba sujeta y con esa pose de ataque era aterradora. Si la observaba, tenía el aire intelectual de Renkotsu. Sigilosa, letal, fría y sin sentimientos. Claro, con ese artillero se llevaría tremendamente bien. ¿Por qué mierda el destino opinaba lo contrario y no lo mandaba a él a este lugar en vez de encerrar a Jakotsu?

-Gah, no pierdas el tiempo, no va a funcionar.-se animó a decir con voz alta, para escucharse por sobre el 'tilín' que producía la flecha al romper el aire para llegar a su objetivo. Ya llevaba al menos 20 tiros que no provocaban nada en la criatura. De hecho, habían comenzado a moverse lentamente; el joven se estaba mareando un poco por el molesto vaivén.

-Maldita sea tu procedencia, tu madre era sacerdotisa de la diosa Kanon-Se limitó a responder lentamente, modulando cada palabra y con los ojos fijos en la mirada esmeralda que la escudriñaba .

-Tengo poca comprensión-Dijo tratando de entender las palabras de la miko. Lo único que tenía claro era que no eran halagos hacia su familia, y ciertamente poco le importaba. Su madre era una mujer que nunca tuvo una caricia que darle y su padre… ¿alguna vez tuvo?. Si era así, ni se acordaba del bastardo ese.-Explícate-

-¿Necesitas más claridad?-Ella giró en redondo, estirándose en toda su imponente altura. Jakotsu inmediatamente retrocedió, hasta tocar su espalda con la pared de músculo. Entonces, ¿el estómago en realidad era una fibra asquerosa?.-Hijo de puta.-

El guerrero paró sus pensamientos en seco. ni siquiera el averiguar de qué estaba hecho el estómago era más importante que lo que acaecía en ese momento. ¡una sacerdotisa insultándole?. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Definitivamente si. No le dolieron sus palabras, pero algo sorprendido, contraatacó.

-¿y con esa misma boquita dices mami te quiero?-

-no molestes, quiero salir.-seguía en una pose circunspecta y frívola, con los ojos fijos en un punto específico de la musculatura del animal. Jakotsu se rió, con esa carcajada tenebrosa que erizaba la piel del soldado más valiente; con aquella risa que resonaba por los bosques, haciendo volar a los pájaros y otros animales silvestres; con tanta maldad en ella, tanta crueldad, que incluso el lugar tembló, pero Kikyou ni se inmutó.

El joven, viendo su derrota más que asegurada y con el orgullo herido y por el suelo, rebatió a la miko.-Igual te preocupas por mi.-

Fin del capítulo.

Advierto: no hay OoC, porque no sé si leíste el manga o viste el anime, pero Jak, aún siendo uno de los 7 guerreros, sí le tiene miedo a Kikyou. Puedes verlo en el cap donde muere Suikotsu u.u

NDA:

Gah, fue un poco difícil terminarlo, pero aquí está como siempre. espero la historia no se me alargue…amo a Jak ¿saben?.

Gracias si leíste, en verdad.

El quinto capi lo traigo mañana o el domingo sin falta.


	5. no Dirás falso testimonio ni mentirás

**#8 No dirás falso testimonio ni mentirás**

Había peleado con monstruos, humanos, con los sentimientos y consigo misma. Se caracterizaba por ser una chica fría, indolente que nada lastimaba sus ideales, siempre fue una mujer con carácter y paciencia. Sobretodo con paciencia. Dispuesta a ayudar a los heridos, asistiendo a los niños huérfanos, la discriminación nunca fue una de sus cualidades, y siempre le daba una oportunidad a quien quisiera redimirse.

Pero no pudo hacer más que soltar un grito de enfado cuando la cancioncita sonó en sus oídos por ¿quinta? ¿sexta? ¿séptima? vez. No entendía cómo ese hombre no se aburría de entonarla. Era molesta, chillona, y su voz le producía desgaste neuronal. ¿a caso ese asesino ignorante no sabía que las neuronas no se regeneraban?. ¡Dios!. Se estaba yendo a pérdida en ese extraño lugar. Sentía que lo odiaba un poco.

Corrección, lo odiaba mucho. Si, porque como su alma amaba de una manera impresionante, desde luego era capaz de odiar con tanta intensidad que incluso se asombraba de ello. Aún así no era suficiente como para querer jalarlo del pelo. ¿o si?. ¡Claro que no!. Ella era fría, calculadora y calmada; ¿de dónde salieron esos impulsos asesinos?. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de sacarle un ojo del cráneo y hacer que se lo comiera mientras se miraba con el otro ojo?. ¡hasta ella se horrorizaba!. La respuesta era clara, oh, maldición. Tanto tiempo junto a un homicida iba a terminar matando su autocontrol.

-¡...yeeeaaaaah!. ¡devorado por un monstruo repulsivo!. ¡ni siquiera sé como estoy vivo!. ¡la gente es mala conmigo!. ¡soy un guerrero ávido de abrigo!.-Entonaba Jakotsu, sin la más leve afinación bocal. estaba bien, cantar no era su fuerte, pero sacar de quicio a las personas sí que estaba entre sus pasatiempos favoritos, y esa mujer era un blanco fácil.¡atrapado en una masa conbulsa!. ¡con una miko más desabrida que un... que una... fruta!.-

Se le acabaron las rimas, ¡se le acabaron las rimas!. ¿Qué haría?. ¡exacto!. Volver al principio de la canción, como siempre que eso pasaba.

-Bankotsu sálvame, Renkotsu ayúdameee, que esta bruja me quiere matar, owww Lle...-Culminó levantando las manos graciosamente, alzando la espada. Le dio un golpe a las paredes de su cárcel, lo que hizo que saltara un chorro de sangre en la cara de una sacerdotisa de hielo a quien la canción no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.-¡los efectos especiales!-El intento de disculpa era patético, pero a falta de otra cosa, estaba mejor que muchos otros.

Kikyou intentaba mantenerse estoica, trataba de no reír ante los patéticos falsetes de su por desgracia compañero, pero ese último fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su indiferencia. Era terrible escucharlo cantar como si fuera un juglar, sin embargo peor era aguantar la risa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¡ella no se reía por nada!.

-Excelente su presentación, señor espadachín. Pero ¿Combulsa y fruta riman?-Preguntó escuetamente, sentándose en el suelo otra vez. Desde el incidente en donde se había mencionado a la madre del chico no habían vuelto a cruzar ni palabra ni mirada, y como a este parecía afectarle su ignorancia, comenzó a cantar. Al minuto siguiente ella fue a lamentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Los más perjudicados fueron sus oídos y su pobre cabezota. Ahora se estaba cuestionando seriamente si matar era un pecado o una ayuda a la humanidad.

-etoooo…¡me hablaste!.-el chico puso una breve mueca de felicidad mientras daba un golpe con su espada, girándola y retorciéndola como una serpiente en el mismo lugar donde Kikyou lanzaba las flechas. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la criatura, porque todo el vientre se sacudió fuertemente. La miko no pudo mantenerse sentada, todo comenzaba a moverse; su vista se desmejoraba, y el guerrero no era más que una línea oblicua paseándose acá y allá.

Cerró los ojos mientras se tendía en la musculosa superficie del monstruo, era la única forma de no gastar energías en vano. La criatura estaba comenzando a reaccionar contra la espada del asesino, y eso era un signo inequívoco de que tenía razón. Su arma era la que lograría destruir a la criatura.

Intentó dilucidar ese fenómeno tan fuera de lugar. Se suponía que ese hombre no tenía ningún poder espiritual, sin embargo de ambos era el más capacitado para derrotar a su carcelero. ¿Por qué?. Era un verdadero misterio, de esos que aunque se intente explicar no se logra.

-¡ah!-el hombre gimoteaba y rumiaba de dolor, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo viscoso. ¿Estaría siendo afectado por la pesada atmósfera como ella?. ¿le dolería el último esfuerzo?. ¿o eran sus golpes que todavía le causaban sufrimiento?. ¿Qué rayos hacía preguntándose todo eso?. ¡eran legalmente enemigos y que el destino los pusiera juntos no significaba nada!.

Pero Kikyou tenía claro que si deseaba mantener su burda imitación de cuerpo a salvo, necesitaba de ese hombre. La masa conbulsa –como ese chico la había llanado- temblaba un poco, y la miko supuso que la criatura se había echado por el dolor que sus flechas y la espada –sobretodo esta última- le provocaban. Avanzó a tientas hasta su lado por segunda vez.

Nunca luego de Onigumo se había acercado tanto a un asesino. Le daban miedo, causaban desgracias a quien lo tocaran por eso prefería dispararles de lejos. Con todo, su vida no podía empeorar, y tras esa careta de homicida había un hombre que sangraba. Estaba herido.

Trató de tocarlo, pero el joven alzó su espada para impedirle. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le dieron a entender lo mucho que sufría y, no dándose por vencida volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez no opuso resistencia y se desvaneció todo rastro de temor en su rostro.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?. Si…lo de bruja era una broma he…-Trataba de hablar Jakotsu, con los sentidos cegados. No le importaba que ella fuera la mayor responsable de su dolor, porque un creciente mareo lo había noqueado y estaba seguro no era culpa de su ingle. Tenía que ver con el último espadazo que le propinó al monstruo. Sintió sus brazos rodeándole y todo era frío con una calma asfixiante.

No hablaron. En cambio ella se dedicó a observarle con una frialdad más que evidente, poniendo manos en su cara y acomodando de vez en cuando mechones tras su oreja. La situación era totalmente increíble y tragicómica, pero Jakotsu no iba a poner objeción. Al menos hasta un rato.

-¿Dónde te di?.-Interrogó con tono neutro, incorporándose lentamente. Había permanecido al menos media hora inclinada sobre el cuerpo para examinarlo. Cabe decir que no le gustó nada lo que vio.

-Oh, créeme es mejor que no lo sepas.-Y otra vez con el maldito sarcasmo. ¡Infiernos! ¡lo odiaba profundamente!. Se rascó la barbilla pensativo, incorporándose con rapidez y agilidad. Todo gracias, claro, a que le había dado parte de sus energías.-Pero si te sirve de consuelo, pateas como una mula.-

Eso la hizo avergonzarse un poco de su infantil comportamiento. Chispas, había actuado como Kagome y se odiaba por ese arranque de debilidad.-¿pero aún te duele?.-

-Sí-respondió lamiéndose los labios, que tenían un delicioso sabor a sangre de monstruo. Amaba la sangre, aunque la de demonio era algo espesa. Prefería la de Hanyo…la de su hanyo.

-A ver, muéstrame-

Jakotsu se puso rojo, rojo, rojo. ¿le estaba pidiendo que le mostrara…?. Sacerdotisa pervertida y necesitada. Pero con él no iba a saciar sus lujuriosos deseos carnales, claro que no. Por eso decidió que jugar con el sarcasmo era, como siempre, su mejor opción.

-¿estás segura de que quieres verla?. Porque es…digamos…no te asustes si es muy grande.-

-He curado heridas grandes antes con sólo tocarlas, descuida.-Respondió sin entender, claro estaba, las indirectas de su compañero. En sus ojos brilló otra de sus características chispas maliciosas, y por un instante se preguntó qué estaba tramando. No era que le importara mucho pero si ponía en riesgo su integridad…

¡se estaba subiendo el kimono!. ¡Maldito desvergonzado!. ¿Qué pretendía?.

Lo que pretendía era, simplemente, dejar entrever su parte baja, pero poner la espada a modo de continuación de su masculinidad y así dar la ilusión de que era muy, muy larga.

-¡eso me duele!-Sonrió Jakotsu al ver la cara shockeada de la miko quien, algo condfundida se daba la vuelta.-¡a que nunca viste una más grande que la mía!-

Y entonces Kikyou comprendió lo que estaba queriendo decir con 'me duele la parte débil'. No era que reconocía su vulnerabilidad frente a ella, mucho menos que estuviera sintiéndose inferior. Se refería a su virilidad, a esa parte que todos los hombres protegían con su vida. Qué comportamiento más infantil. Quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, porque otra vez hizo el ridículo intentando salvar un alma que hacía mucho estaba perdida. ¡Cielos!. ¡Qué ilusa fue al pensar que ese cadáver alcanzaría salvación!.

-Cuando tenga un plan te voy a avisar.-Dijo antes de darle la espalda, dejándolo riéndose de su pantomima. No estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo con esas estupideces ni un minuto más.

…..&&&…..

-estás enfadada.-

-te dije que no. Simplemente estoy pensando.-

-¿y piensas con esa cara de asesina en serie?. Gah, por favor no quiero estar presente cuando vuelvas a pensar. Das miedo-

-Y tú repugnancia.-Se defendió la miko, astiada luego del silencio más largo del que hubieron sido partícipes ellos dos. Generalmente Jakotsu terminaba hablando de cualquier tema que a ella le molestara, y Kikyou, como nunca saltaba al ataque. Esta vez sin embargo se encontraba demasiado sumergida en sus cavilaciones para prestarle atención al guerrero.

-NO entremos a los ataques psicológicos, por favor.-Jakotsu por otro lado estaba tremendamente contrariado. Le gustaba que la gente se enfadara tanto hasta la locura, tener que matarlas de una manera lenta, satisfactoria y delirante por el sólo hecho de cruzarse en su camino. Con Kikyou sin embargo tenía un trato especial. Y no porque le diera demasiado miedo acabar con ella... ¡no!. Simplemente parecía ser alguien divertida para sacar de sus casillas.

-Bien.-

Y luego nada, la paz más horrible, terrible y aplastante de todos los tiempos. Odiaba la paz, odiaba a esa mujer por no hablarle, por no mirarle. ¿Por qué no se dignaba a sonreírle?.

-tú fuiste la culpable-Declaró con la voz fuerte pero a la vez tierna que lo caracterizaba.-¿Qué otro significado se le puede dar a 'me duele la parte débil?. Tonta, tonta, tonta.-

-Pensaba que dejaríamos de lado los ataques psicológicos-

¡Ni siquiera lo miraba de frente!. ¡qué ganas de cortarla en miles de trozos y regarlos por todo el mundo montado en Kyoukotsu!. La cólera se le estaba subiendo a la garganta, mas recordó por fin que era indispensable mantenerla viva si deseaba escapar. Maldición. ¡pero que le hablara algo!. Ya, era mejor dejarlo por imposible. Se mantendría callado, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-Le sorprendió que precisamente ella cortara con la quietud del pesado ambiente. Su voz, firme y segura temblaba un poco, y hablaba muy bajito como si temiera gritar.

-¿Por qué…?-Jakotsu estaba algo confundido, ¡ella lo había mandado a callar y ahora le preguntaba el nombre!. Las mujeres definitivamente eran un enigma que no quería ni tenía por qué resolver. La miró luego de un largo Ratto sin hacerlo, ocupado como estaba en contar las gotas de sangre adheridas a la espada. Sus ojos grandes y alargados mostraban una seriedad un poco espeluznante, y su boca cerrada formaba una fina línea en su pálido cutis. Y pensó en que su relación con esa joven era muy parecida a la que tenía con Mukotsu. Totalmente profesional. Se odiaban a muerte, pero tanto uno como el otro eran imprescindibles para el ShichininTai; por lo que no podían matarse, aunque se hablaban hostilmente siempre que el momento lo permitiera.

Y con la sacerdotisa era lo mismo. Seguramente ella necesitaba de sus servicios, como todo señor feudal a quien podía brindárselos. Eso explicaba por qué se preocupaba tanto. "Vales mierda, todos quieren sacar provecho de ti". Gah, no sabía por qué se había hecho a la idea de tener a alguien verdaderamente interesado en su mugrosa existencia. Y lo que era peor, por qué sentía algo romperse ahora que se había desengañado.

-Porque me aburro de pensarte como 'el chico', 'el hombre' o 'el guerrero'-Contestó la miko con sinceridad. Se arregló un poco el vestido y fijó la mirada en una de sus flechas. Le quedaban 9 y debía gastarlas en algo útil. Qué pena que clavarla en el pecho de Jakotsu no se considerara como tal.

-¿Piensas en mi?-interrogó con una breve mueca de asco. Le causaba repulsión que una mujer lo tuviera en su cabeza por un instante siquiera. Si, era repulsivo, ¡joder!.

-No.-Kikyou vio su situación como desesperada y totalmente crítica. ¡9 flechas con un asesino junto a ella!. ¿Qué haría ahora, por los mil demonios?. Simple. Mantenerlo entretenido para que no se de cuenta de la catástrofe.

-Mentirosa-

-Mira quién lo dice, señor virilidad larga-

Jakotsu se rió, esa mujer era divertida hasta para insultar. Si bien no le gustaban las personas frías, ella era deliciosamente entretenida. Había que ver su expresión para entrar en carcajadas como en ese momento él lo estaba haciendo.

-NO miento, en verdad no pienso en ti.-Cuando acabó por fin de reír, la miko tomó nuevamente la palabra. Reconocía que el insulto era horrible, pero no era para desternillarse de la risa. Infiernos, que muriera de una forma lenta y sangrienta…¿qué son esos pensamientos?.

-Entonces supongo que no te interesa mi nombre.-Rebatió Jakotsu muy hufano, pensando en una nueva pelea. Tal vez y ahora sí la mataba de una forma lenta, retorcida y dolorosa, metiéndole la espada por el… ¡si! Por el ojo!.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa.-Ese chico en verdad era tonto con t de Taisho. Aunque no se quejaba, porque le estaba siguiendo el juego. si analizaba sus propias palabras, estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo 'chico', 'espadachín' y todos sus adjetivos. ¿Cuál sería su verdadero nombre?. No le era tan nimiedad después de todo, aunque aparentase lo contrario.

-Pues yo sí quiero saber el tuyo, sacerdotisa pervertida.-Acotó Jakotsu, haciéndole cariño a su espada con las yemas de sus dedos. ¡si las mujeres fueran espadas!. Sería tan interesante...

-Kikyou. ¿y el tuyo?.-bien, sí estaba un poquitín interesada. Pero díganme, ¿Quién no lo estaría teniendo como compañero de prisión a un chico que viste de mujer y encima es tan extravagante?. Nadie, yo le estaría preguntando un sinfín de cosas; pero como la miko es algo orgullosa, fría y retardada no lo hace.

-Yo soy legión, porque somos muchos-

Su voz había cambiado, los ojos se le salieron de órbitas con una rapidez asombrosa, y en un segundo la miko tensaba el arco para disparar; el crujidito del arma se escuchó por el vientre, antecediendo a la muerte que estaba por visitar el lugar. Iba a preguntar algo con respecto a cuándo tomó posesión del humano, pero algo la hizo frenar en seco.

Él no era un demonio, la estaba jodiendo otra vez.

-Maldito mentiroso.-masculló como una autómata mientras bajaba el arco. El chico siguió las manos de Kikyou hasta que estuvo seguro que no lo iba a matar o algo peor.

-Cuéntame una historia, Kikyou. La historia de por qué le temes tanto a los demonios.-

La mencionada paró en seco. Incluso los gusanos que empezaban a revolotear por el vientre se quedaron quietos ante la voz dulcísima y potente del espadachín de los labios rojos. Y Kikyou se preguntó, ¿había oído bien?.

Continued.

Uf, no tengo perdón de Merlín. Dije el sábado o domingo, y es lunes. Pueden matarme xD… es que el capítulo se me hizo un poquitín más largo de lo que esperaba…en fin, gracias por leer.


	6. no codiciarás los bienes ajenos

**#10 No codiciarás los bienes ajenos **

-vah, cuéntame y no te des vueltas.-

-No.-Su voz era baja y dulce, pero movía la cabeza de lado a lado, manifestando con ese gesto su negativa.

-sí-

-NO puedo. Sé que el pasado es una parte de mi que es imposible cambiar y del que no debo desear escapar, pero no quiero contarte.-

-cuéntame o te juro que empiezo a cantar-

-Haz como quieras-

-¿Puedo atravesarte con la espada y retorcerte hasta sacarte las tripas?-Preguntó Jakotsu con una hermosa sonrisa sádica bailando en sus gruesos labios. Al notar que la mirada de Kikyou se enfriaba, rápidamente añadió-Bueno eso no. Pero quiero saber ¿he?-

-Jakotsu.-pronunció en voz baja la sacerdotisa, jugueteando distraídamente con el arco. Ya sabía su nombre, al menos. Se lo había dicho unos minutos después de que se le metiera en la cabezota sin neuronas saber toda su historia. ¿Quién se creía el mocoso insolente?. ¡ella no tenía por qué compartir eso con nadie!. menos con un bruto asesino de poca monta que portaba una espada flexible a la que llamaba Jakotsutou. ¡a él por ningún motivo!.

¿Qué tenía de malo?. ¡era la simple historia de su mugrosa existencia!. Él no le diría a nadie sobreeso, es más, al salir del vientre del monstruo olvidaría todo, considerándolo demasiado poco importante para el capitán Jakotsu. ¿Qué sacaba con ocultarlo?. ¡nada!. en cambio si le contaba la historia de su vida, sabría alguna debilidad de ella. Si le tenía miedo a las arañas, a los incectos rosados o a Bankotsu cuando se enfurecía…un momento, ¡esos eran sus temores!.

-Gah, no te cuesta nada contarme al menos una parte. De dónde vienes, qué haces en tu tiempo libre, si deseas convertirte en momia igual que los demás…-Intentó convencerla, pero ella volvió a negar. Entonces supo que no tenía esperanzas de pasar una estadía agradable dentro de su cárcel. ¡la odiaba!. Cuando ella no respondió, se dispuso a decirle que la aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas, pero se sintió tan ridículo que mejor era quedarse callado.

Así lo hicieron, en ese mismo tácito acuerdo de las otras ocasiones. la miko miraba a donde creía que se encontraba el horizonte con aire perdido, pero sin abandonar el presente como solía hacerlo cuando se introducía en sus elucubraciones. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado las últimas cinco horas. Las discusiones, las preocupaciones que hubo experimentado y la desesperación silenciosa de no poder salir pronto. También estaba el asunto del anciano que le pidió ir a MT. Hakurei, ¿Cómo lo haría si ni siquiera lograba salir de un insignificante estómago?. Y por último Jakotsu. Ese chico…¿Qué iba a hacer con él?. ¿de dónde sacaba tanto potencial para hacerla enfurecer?. ¿Quién era en realidad?. Porque a veces reaccionaba de una forma tan temeraria, otras era un niño –una niña- inocente; ahora deseaba matarla y al segundo siguiente le pedía que le revelara sus secretos. ¿Por qué estaba siendo más difícil controlar a Jakotsu que al monstruo mismo?.

Y en tanto que la miko maldecía a los dioses por ponerle un compañero tan extrañamente sádico en su camino, Jakotsu se aburría como una ostra en un rincón del estómago de la criatura. Tenía una mano en la barbilla para sujetarse la cabeza que le pesaba una tonelada. ¿Cuándo había subido tanto de peso su cráneo?. Los ojos abiertos, resplandecientes, fijos en una persona que deseaba ver destrozada en el piso llorando de dolor. El problema para cumplir su fantasía era, ¡que tenía demasiado miedo de atacarla y que lo fuera a matar!. Maldito cobarde. Y para empeorar su lamentable situación, le estaban empezando a doler las pompas de tanto estar sentado. Mejor se iba a practicar un poco con la espada.

Cuando golpeó la espada nuevamente contra la pared estomacal, otro leve mareo lo sacudió de pies a cabeza y tuvo que afirmarse de su fiel Jakotsutou para no caer al suelo otra vez.

-NO hagas eso hasta que yo te diga.-ordenó Kikyou, observando de soslayo al hombre que intentaba mantenerse en pie. Este no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir secamente antes de retirarse a su rincón, pensando en que odiaba que no se le diera explicaciones.

Hacía bastante frío, por lo que la sacerdotisa supuso que ya era de noche y aún llovía. Extraño, porque a ella le parecía que hubieran pasado años desde esa ridícula decisión que la hizo saltar de cabeza –literalmente- a las fauces de un demonio para salvar a otro que de humano tenía la pura apariencia. Como si no tuviera demasiados problemas para ahora también…ash…

Con los ojos entrecerrados y un profundo pesar que empezaba en su garganta y se deslizaba como ácido hasta su vientre, la miko tarareaba una canción que había oído en casa del señor Suikotsu. Era hermosa y relajante, y en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en paz, como siempre, arrullada como una niña pequeña en los brazos de la soledad, escuchando al médico entonar la melodía para hacer dormir a los niños y luego, a ella. En verdad extrañaba a los pequeños muchachitos corriendo por el lugar, intentando ayudar a Suikotsu con las medicinas…deseaba estar tranquila…

-Oye-Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte, el causante de sus desdichas se estaba dirigiendo a ella otra vez. Jakotsu, calado hasta los huesos y castañeteando los dientes por el mal clima era totalmente ajeno a la calma que Kikyou intentaba encontrar. Es más, ni le interesaba lo que estuviera pensando, lo único que deseaba era que le explicaran de una vez por todas qué pasaba con la espada y el vientre de la criatura.

-...a lo lejos veo el sol, brilla en todo su esplendor, por el ancho mar. Por el horizonte va…-Cantaba en voz baja, intentando ignorar al vichito indeseable. Pero como toda mosca, Jak no iba a rendirse hasta que lo mataran de un manotón.

-¡Kikyou!-gritó en su oído, haciéndola saltar del susto. Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encararlo, y como él estaba en ese lado quedaron frente a frente, las narices casi rozándose. Las palabras de reprimenda que iba a soltar la miko se atascaron en su garganta y la boca se le secó. El joven se quedó callado y dejó de respirar. Una incómoda sensación de vacío se apoderó del cuerpo de Jakotsu, paralizándole todo.

-¿Jakotsu?-susurró ella escuetamente, y su tono frío los hizo saltar a ambos. El pelinegro se apartó con una mueca de asco y la sacerdotisa puso sus manos en las mejillas. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, un calor se acumulaba en estas. La sangre se le agolpó en la cara.

-¡ah!. ¡pervertida!.-gritó Jakotsu cuando el corazón le volvió a latir a un ritmo apresurado. La sangre le corría a una velocidad alarmante y sus ojos se le salieron de órbitas. ¡esa mujer intentó besarlo!. ¡a él!. ¿Quién era la irrespetuosa?. ¿Cómo se atrevió a quejarse de sus robos y asesinatos?. ¡iba a matarla por su hipocresía!.

Kikyou no quiso gastar saliva intentando explicar que todo aquello fue un terrible malentendido, que no intentaba pasar a llevar sus derechos de libre albedrío y todas esas cosas totalmente evidentes en dos personas que por una maldita casualidad chocan narices. No quiso hacerlo porque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, que comenzaba a galopar a un ritmo dolorosamente rápido. Así que lo dejó hablando de las personas pervertidas que intentan besuquear a chicos inocentes hasta que al fin se aburrió y como un niño mimado regresó junto a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-interrogó en tono neutro, mirándolo a la cara. Estaba a punto de darle un buen puñetazo por su bendita sonrisa, pero por suerte se contuvo.

-Ya, sé que no tuve que gritarte en el oído. ¿te parece si dejamos el armisticio?... ya sabes…empezar desde cero.-Dijo dulcemente, mirando la cara de pocos amigos que en ese momento ofrecía su compañera. Por precaución retrocedió un poco, pero ella no lo atacó.

-está bien, yo no te guardo rencor por nada de lo que me has dicho, si es lo que necesitas saber.-Musitó la muchacha apenas disimulando su sorpresa. ¿Jakotsu diciéndole que hicieran todo por las buenas?. Oh, eso sí que era novedad.

-Bueno, yo…espero que no vuelvas a intentar besarme.-Jakotsu necesitaba explicarse, porque la opresión en el pecho era cada vez mayor y sabía que si alguien tenía que escucharlo, esa era ella. Pensaba que, si Kikyo entendía su posición tal vez lo dejara.-¿has besado a una chica?. Ha de ser repugnante para ti, y es lo que me pasa cuando… yo…-

Esa era su debilidad, que una mujer lo mirase con esos ojos. Que alguien del sexo opuesto estuviera tan cerca de él, por eso la trataba de ese modo. Para intentar, de una manera u otra, alejarla de su lado. La mujer, acabando de comprender lo más incomprendido por la ciencia y hasta por dios mismo, se puso frente a su compañero.

-Te juro que no vuelvo a intentar besarte-Le dijo aunque esa no fue su intención en ningún momento. lo miró a los ojos. Este sonrió notablemente y le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mejilla derecha, a lo que ella respondió con una mueca de algo parecido a la resignación

-¿vas a contarme la historia o no?. Eso te quería preguntar hace un rato.-Jakotsu, dándose por satisfecho cambió de tema rápidamente. Se acostó a lo largo, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. Kikyou se puso frente a él, en una copia perfecta de una madre consentidora a su niñita mimada. Jakotsu entrecerró los ojos, mientras se lamía los labios de arriba hacia abajo lentamente imaginándose a su amado InuYasha.

-De acuerdo.-su voz no era para nada fría, se había vuelto de un momento a otro como cuando les hablaba a los niños, con ese tono dulce y conciliador que poca gente conocía. ¿Qué otra forma de matar el tiempo?. Sus pensamientos se estaban tornando demasiado suicidas, y al menos ese muchacho era capaz de sacarla de su mundo. Eso le resultaba algo extraño, porque nunca nadie lo hubo logrado. Con todo, iba a mandar esas preguntas lejos por un solo instante. Por esta noche, se perdería en los ojos esmeralda de un asesino; en ese momento, contaría las estrellas sin verlas con él a su lado. se dejaría arrastrar por el sonido de su voz hablándole y su inquieta respiración; sólo en ese momento, miraría sus labios con un deseo ferviente. Sólo ahora.

-¡Kyaaaaa cuenta cuenta!-y él era el digno retrato de un niño pequeño y herido, buscando entretenerse con un relato de la dulce mujer de voz sedosa. Se acomodó más cerca de ella, con el fin de sentir que esas palabras iban dirigidas al asesino sádico que realmente era y que nunca dejaría de ser. Y por esa razón todo el mundo se alejaba de su presencia. Por no ser una chica real, por no querer ser hombre y por odiar a los dos géneros terminaba matándolos a todos, únicamente para no sentir su rechazo y esas miradas que como cuchillos punzantes se clavaban en sus retinas verdosas. Que se jodiera todo el mundo menos esa mujer que permitía que en ese momento reposara su cabeza en el regazo tierno de ella, profanando de esa forma la santidad de su figura.

Por un instante se preguntó si era la persona que aparentaba ser. Ese maldito asesino, sarcástico y totalmente sincero que intentó matarla. En ese momento no era nada más que un niño buscando su consuelo. Ella no le negaba su ayuda a nadie. sintió como su cuerpo se arrastraba y la hermosa cabeza del chico recargada en su pecho. Parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida pero no se quejó. ¡y pensar que hace mil años la llamó fémina repulsiva!.

-En un pueblo muy lejano, vivía una dulce y tierna sacerdotisa...-comenzó con voz monótona la mujer, mirando fijamente el extremo superior izquierdo de jakotsutou que reposaba junto al cuerpo larguirucho de su dueño, pero este, quien al parecer no se cansaba de ser sarcástico, la interrumpió:

-Hei, pensé que me contarías tu historia-comentó a penas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Eso estoy haciendo, zoquete.-dijo con cierto grado de enfado y haciendo una mueca. No comprendía, por todos los diablos por qué ese chico la hacía actuar de esa forma. Lo sintió reacomodarse y enroscarse como una serpiente alrededor de su torso, y como acto reflejo puso las manos en su espalda para sostenerlo.

-¿y a qué viene lo de tierna y dulce, si estás hablando de ti?.-preguntó escondiendo la cara en el vientre de Kikyou para reírse. Esta, ofendida lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-No me contamino con asesinos.-espeto, seguido escondió la cara en sus rodillas.-Una sacerdotisa fría, callada y tímida, que sin embargo portaba buenos sentimientos, no como otros frase iba cargada de sarcasmmo que se le estaba pegando de su compañero, pero este deseaba escuchar y no la interrumpió.-Ella se crió en el templo, aprendiendo de su maestro.-

Sus años de infancia fueron felices, siempre intentado hacer el bien a quien lo necesitara; tuvo una linda hermana llamada Kaede, quien es una miko también.-

-¿aún vive?-cuestionó Jakotsu con la última frase de Kikyou dando vueltas en su cabeza: 'no me contamino con asesinos'.-Digo, si todavía lo hace podría darme una vuelta por esos lados.-sonrió de costado, y ella olímpicamente lo ignoró.

-...si. ...aunque no tan poderosa. En su juventud, la miko fue asignada para una misión extremadamente peligrosa. Proteger de todo demonio la shikon no tama. Porque con ella, los poderes de los monstruos se intensificarían, y la joya se llenaría de maldad. Aún no entiende por qué ella fue elegida, habiendo tantas...-

-Porque ninguna es como tú-Declaró Jakotsu muy seguro, diciendo lo que en ese momento estaba pensando como siempre. los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron un poco, y se volvió a acercar al chico serpiente que yacía abandonadito en el rincón.

-gracias, señor Jakotsu.-habló con una voz infinitamente educada pero sin llegar a ser cortante, parecido a como se dirigía únicamente a Suikotsu. Había entre ellos, sin embargo, una notable diferencia; Suikotsu era bueno, amable y generoso; mientras que Jakotsu…bueno, Jakotsu era Jakotsu y no se necesitaban más adjetivos para describirlo.

-NO te estaba halagando. Decía que nadie daba tanto miedo como tú cuando está furiosa, además eres tan amargada que de seguro los monstruos se esconden de ti y…-Ya, era todo eso cierto. ¿Qué demonio en su sano juicio se atrevería siquiera a dirigirle la palabra?. El maestro era muy inteligente, dejando la shikon no tama en las manos de la mujer.

-Oh…bueno, sigamos. Pasó el tiempo, y una sacerdotisa mala y codiciosa vino por la perla porque deseaba ser joven y bella por toda la eternidad.-

-¡Yo también!-intervino Jakotsu de forma efusiva, alzando una ceja. Kikyou se detuvo para golpearlo en la cabeza de forma que se callara un rato, cosa que consiguió casi en seguida.

-Esa mujer, de nombre Tsubaki, quiso arrebatarle en numerosas ocasiones la joya a Kikyo con el fin de aprovecharla para sus retorcidos y egoístas deseos, pero afortunadamente la sacerdotisa pudo resistir sus ataques. En una ocasión Tsubaki dispersó demonios por toda la región para que Kikyou estuviera muy cansada de pelear y la muy cobarde se le apareció para luchar.

-adivino qué pasó. Le diste una gran patada en el culo, ¿verdad?-Sonrió Jakotsu imaginando la escena. Kikyou con vitalidad, sin esa apariencia de alma en pena y Tsubaki…no sabía por qué en su visión se parecía tanto a él. Se rió estruendosamente.

-algo parecido, hasta ahora la perra no se puede olvidar de mi.-por primera vez la voz de la miko sonaba encolerizada.-entonces ella hizo un conjuro con el que provocó que Kikyou se enamorara perdidamente de un hombre…de un demonio.

Fue un día soleado de primavera, cuando ella lo conoció. Era otro de los incontables seres que se hallaban en busca de la perla para su veneficio. Cuando estuvo a punto de dispararle descubrió que su alma no era como la de los demás yokais, si no que este…era mitad humano, y se encontraba solo. Despreciado por los humanos, por creerle peligroso y los demonios lo repudiaban por su sangre sucia. Era triste su historia, y poco a poco ella cayó en el encanto de sus hermosas orejitas de perro…-

-¿orejitas de perro?. ¿te enamoraste de mi InuYasha?-el rostro de Jakotsu cambió completamente. Su mirada transmitía odio y su voz fuerte daba a demostrar que estaba celoso.-¿y él…te quiso también?-

-cuando lo conocí no tenía novio, no te preocupes que no te estaba engañando. Bueno, InuYasha también sentía una profunda atracción por ella, aunque ahora que las cosas están tan frías me pregunto si fue eso lo que realmente pasaba, o era simplemente el sentirse querido lo que mantenía a ese hanyo a su lado. Con todo, su relación siguió todo lo discreta que pudo, considerando que era un poco riesgoso que ese idilio fuera consumado.

Algunos meses después, la joven encontró a un pobre hombre tirado en el suelo, casi calcinado; su rostro estaba mutilado por el fuego, el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y la piel…era algo horrible. Con la bondad que ahora la hizo lanzarse de cabeza para salvar a un completo desconocido, ella lo cuidó; sacrificó parte de su tiempo, de sus lavores y todo con tal de que no se sintiera solo.-

-¡qué enternecedor!-se mofó Jakotsu que seguía enfurruñado con las piernas cruzadas y sin mirarla, pero concentrado hasta en su forma de mover los labios. Así que esa era la razón por la cual odiaba a los demonios…

-enternecedor, sí, pero no te preocupes porque ahora viene el final que ansías. Poco a poco, el bandido Onigumo comenzó a sentir un afecto ciego hacia la buena mujer que con ahínco lo atendía, hasta el extremo de vender su alma a los demonios para conseguirla, porque pensaba que tal vez su alma valiera algo.

Mientras tanto, Kikyou e InuYasha vivían su idilio fuera de ojos curiosos y miradas indiscretas. Todos se preguntaban qué había apaciguado tanto el carácter fiero del hanyo, y esa era la dulzura de la mujer que lo amaba. Sin embargo este cuento no tiene final feliz.-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-De los múltiples demonios que devoraron el alma de Onigumo nació Naraku, un ser despreciable que no conoce la bondad. Despechado, ideó un plan. Su propósito no era quedarse con la miko, si no acabarlos a ambos. Un día, Kikyou e InuYasha hablaron de la condición de este, y quedaron en que le pedirían a la shikon no tama que lo transformara en humano completo para que pudieran vivir su amor. Nada salió como esperaban.

Creí en él, confiaba en que no me traicionaría; sin embargo llegó corriendo y me hizo una mortal herida en el hombro derecho, rompiendo la ostra con maquillaje que me había regalado, diciendo que la sangre me quedaba mucho mejor. A punto de expirar, hice lo que me distaba mi deber. Encarcelarlo en un árbol, sellando su espíritu con una de mis flechas. Pocos minutos después, morí por la herida

Pasaron años, no sé bien cuántos, pero la bruja Urasue me revivió con el fin de sacar provecho de mis avilidades. En ese momento me di cuenta que InuYasha, mi InuYasha, ese ser abominable que me había quitado la vida estaba con aquella mujer, mi reencarnación.-

Kikyou contó toda la historia, sin omitir detalle ni detenerse para tomar aliento. Recordando el rostro de esa chiquilla. Sus ojos acaramelados, con esa expresión inocente y cándida; su perfecta sonrisa que siempre mostraba a la gente; su amor incondicional a InuYasha…y que este le corresponda en tal sentimiento. Porque ella no se engañaba pensando en que su amado aún le quería, no se podía negar lo evidente.

Y quiso ser Kagome. Estar montada en su espalda, defenderlo de todo los que fueran a lastimarlo, quiso ser ella para acariciar sus cabellos otra vez y probar esos labios que extrañaba. Deseó robarle su inocencia y pararse frente a su amor, para volverlo loco como antaño; pero más que cualquier cosa, anheló tener esa vida que le faltaba para terminarla junto a él. Porque Kagome tenía todo lo que ella siempre quiso. Todo…menos poder y carácter. Pero eso, ¿de qué le servía si el amor de InuYasha no era para ella nunca más?.

-¿Jakotsu?-musitó luego de que la voz le temblara ante tales pensamientos, que siempre terminaba desechando por considerarlos impuros. ¡ella no debía desear los bienes ajenos!. ¿Qué pensaría ese hombre que la acompañaba?.

-ZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZ-Jakotsu dormía plácidamente, estirado en toda su imponente altura. La miko dibujó una tenue sonrisa antes de acomodarse para mirar las muecas que se lograban apreciar en la oscuridad.

También deseaba tener ese sueño reparador que era de Jakotsu. Ella no podía dormir…¿era posible tener tanta mala suerte?.

Fin del capi.

¡wow!. U.u este fue el más difícil y largo de todos. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	7. No consentirás deseos impuros

**#9 No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros **

La noche era estrellada, clara y con ese característico frío metálico que sucedía a la destrucción de muchas almas. Los espíritus merodeaban por el ambiente, convirtiéndose en una nniebla blanquecina para luego disolverse. Nadie los recordaría por sus buenos actos, ni lo que pudieron hacer. Eran, como todos los mortales, una estela efímera de paso en este mundo.

Sus cadáveres –única prueba visible de su existencia- yacían tirados por el suelo de tierra, destazados o totalmente quemados. Los únicos sobrevivientes de esa cruenta batalla se encontraban tomando el té junto a ellos, riendo alegremente y con las vestiduras manchadas de un espeso líquido rojo.

-¡qué felicidad!. Me quedé con las tripas de ese soldado en las manos-Alardeaba un hombre de mirada castaña y cabello despeinado a sus compañeros, quienes se lo celebraron como sabían hacerlo. Dándole golpes en la cabeza, fuertemente.

-Despreciables criaturas-Toda risa cesó al ver a la mujer que, imponente los enfrentaba. Sus cabellos eran negros como el mismísimo cielo, su piel clara, de ese color delicado que portaban únicamente los Ángeles y en cuyo rostro, dos ojos castaños brillaban con total frialdad.-El que con espada mata, a espada muere.-

-oooooh, ¡qué enternecedor!-Dijo el chico de la trenza azabache, alzando una alabarda de tamaño exagerado hacia ella.-Estoy merendando, así que desaparece o...-

-¡Bankotsu no oo-aniki!. ¿puedo encargarme de ella?-Exclamó una voz exsaltada. Al ver su asentimiento desenfundó su espada para hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo estaba planeando.

La mirada de la joven miko se tornó asustada cuando vio que no le quedaban flechas en su carcaj. No tenía escapatoria posible. Jakotsu dio una estocada con su arma y ella gritó de dolor.

-p-por favor!. ¡piedad!-chillaba, mientras para regocijo de su dueño la espada se introducía y salía del cuerpo tembloroso que se encontraba a sus pies. ¡Iba a matarla por fin!.-Jakotsu…Jakotsu…-

-¿Jakotsu?. ¡Jakotsu?-

Algo extraño pasaba con ese espectacular momento. las imágenes se desdibujaban con rapidez, él volaba a una velocidad vertiginosa para aterrizar con poca ceremonia en una cosa…en su cuerpo. Sintió sus brazos, piernas y la pesada cabezota adhiriéndose a su alma, a su espíritu y se preguntó... ¿era eso un sueño?. ¿un simple y miserable sueño?.

Tomó su espada que en ese momento estaba junto a él y, temblando un poco por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición encaró a la muchacha de semblante apagado que lo miraba con su frialdad exasperante, como si fuera otro de los asquerosos objetos que en el vientre se encontraban para hacerle más miserable su existencia.

Tenía que saber si esa visión tan gloriosa era un sueño o no, porque la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo. De todas las preguntas que pudo hacer para aclararlo, con toda la larga lista del diccionario a su servicio, dijo lo que le pareció mejor.-Dime que estás muerta, dime que estás muerta... por favor...-

-Estoy muerta.-La voz inexpresiva daba a demostrar que le interesaba muy poco lo que estuviera pensando en ese instante su compañero. Lo que sí sabía Kikyou, era que ese hombre dormía mucho para su gusto. Y como se había vuelto dependiente de sus palabras en esa escalofriante estancia, disparó tres flechas del puro aburrimiento que sentía. Creo que sobra decir que no consiguió ni que hiciera pío.

-¡Vivaaaaa!. ¡NO era un sueño!. ¡NO era un..!-Hasta que al fin cayó en cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. ¡Ella desde siempre estuvo muerta!. ¡ahs!. Eso no significaba nada…-¡cómo anhelo matarte!-

-creí que dejaríamos las hostilidades, Jakotsu-Pronunció con claridad, remarcando su nombre. Se iba a dar la vuelta, pero algo extraño no se lo permitió.

El muchacho sintió una corriente deliciosamente placentera recorrer su cuerpo. Era una especie de hormigueo deslizándose por su espina dorsal, bajando lenta y tortuosamente hasta concentrarse en su bajo vientre. La sangre se precipitó hacia su entrepierna con una rapidez asombrosa y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras el shock electrizante se propagaba por todo su ser.

-¿Jakotsu?-Kikyou se acercó otra vez al testarudo guerrero, no sabiendo por qué esa nueva reacción hacía mella en él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo relajado y con la mirada esmeralda oculta tras sus párpados coloreados. Estaba despierto, eso era claro, pero su rostro mostraba una mueca de profundo placer.

"¿en qué estará pensando?" pasó por la mente de la chica en ese momento antes de sentarse a su lado derecho, a una distancia segura, pero alerta por si le pasaba algo extraño. Definitivamente ese hombre, jakotsu, era un enigma el cual no estaba dispuesta a resolver. ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí con ella?. ¿a caso Buda deseaba probar su paciencia?. ¡primero eran amigos del alma y ahora deseaba matarla!.

-ai, ¡hazlo otra vez!-Pidió con voz de niñita consentida, incorporándose con agilidad pero aún sintiendo esa corriente de calor propagarse por su piel. ¿Qué había provocado su repentina excitación?. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma tan satisfactoria escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Kikyou pronunciar su nombre? ¡un momento!. ¿Eso lo había provocado?. AHHH, ¡AHHH!. ¡se estaba volviendo loco!.

-¿el qué?-Si nuestro espadachín de los labios rojos estaba confundido y tremendamente asustado, no se comparaba con la estupefacción que en ese momento experimentaba Kikyo. Sus ojos se abrieron, su boca no pudo permanecer cerrada, y todo su rostro era un verdadero poema de emociones. Esto era muy anormal en ella, ¿Qué vendría a continuación?. Negó con la cabeza, asombrada y un poco escéptica.

-¡di mi nombre!. ¡Te sale tan rico!-Exclamó sin un rastro de pudor, girando la cabeza para ver la reacción que producían las palabras en su compañera. ¿se imaginan la cara de Jakotsu al decir todo eso?. Pues era la expresión más soñadora que le hayan visto, los ojos explotando en corazoncitos y la cara irradiando felicidad y amor. Bueno…amor no, pero una obsesión tremendamente enfermiza.

-…-

Seguramente lo que no son capaces de imaginar es el rostro de la joven miko al escuchar tales palabras. siempre Seria, sin rastro de debilidades en su frívolo semblante, camina enfrentando demonio tras demonio, cuidando a niños en aldeas dejando una estela de paz a su paso; intachable, imperturbable; siempre a tomado su posición de alma en pena en este mundo. ¿Cómo reaccionar, por el amor de dios cómo reaccionar cuando te dicen indirectamente que tu voz excita?.

"Eso no es lo peor", piensa Kikyo con un color rosado alojado en sus mejillas usualmente de un pálido mortal. "lo peor es quién se lo está diciendo. Un asesino, sicótico y cruel guerrero". ¿Qué hacer?. ¿Qué decir si el único halago que alguna vez le hicieron siempre fue a sus poderes?. ¿Cómo actuar?, ¿Cómo mirarle a la cara?. ¿Cómo se estaba haciendo esas preguntas tan tontas dignas de Kagome?. ¡ahs!. Se odiaba en este instante, porque recordar la cercanía de hace algunas horas…

-yo…

-¡te pusiste roja!-Dijo Jakotsu con esa vocecita que haría derretirse de ternura a cualquier persona menos a cierta pelinegra que se encuentra literalmente a sus pies, recogiendo una flecha que se le había caído mientras jugaba con ella para no mirar la falsa sonrisa de su interlocutor.

-Cualquier ser humano tiene derecho a ruborizarse, espadachín-(no digas Jakotsu, no digas Jakotsu…).-Esto sucede por una lista de emociones. Mucha exaltación, alegría o euforia, y vergüenza exacerbada a causa de un determinado hecho insólitamente imposible.-

-mmm…supongo que debo explicar otra vez que no entendí ni la J de lo que dijiste.—susurró el guerrero, arreglando su peinado con coquetería. Sobra decir que su cabello estaba todo embadurnado con algo terriblemente viscoso. Pero en ese momento poco le importaba, debía peinarse porque había descuidado demasiado su imagen. ¡Merlín santísimo!. Su kimono estaba todo sucio como cuando se ponía a destripar viajeros con Suikotsu.

-NO usé ninguna palabra con J, y créeme que no planeo decir una nunca más.-La miko tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las manos para enfriar sus ardientes mejillas con ellas (en ese momento ni recordó que estaban llenas del excremento endurecido). Era un desvergonzado, si le preguntaban. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera?. Por todos los infiernos, ¡era una sacerdotisa!. No iba a hacer mención de los vichos que se habían metido en su estómago para bailar…no…

-¡Es un dicho!.-se volvió a exasperar Jakotsu, dejando mostrar su carita de niña mala otra vez. Jakotsutou, que se encontraba tirada en el piso fue alzada, aunque no utilizada-¡qué ganas de matarte a mordiscos!.-

-¿a mordiscos?. Créeme, soy de barro y huesos, no creo que te complazca-dijo Kikyou sin alteración en su voz. Cerró sus lindos ojos de mirada fría y se dispuso a volar un poco. Al parecer, el espadachín había decidido callarse. En verdad era una excelente elección.

POV KIKYOU.

¿Qué pasará por su mente en este momento?. ¿Por qué sonríe de esa forma?. ¡suficiente!. Yo necesito salir de aquí, y lo que piense Jakotsu de mí me da lo mismo. ¡Tiene que darme lo mismo!. Somos distintos, somos cadáveres, somos... ¡somos polos totalmente opuestos y eso no va a cambiar!. ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas?. Mi mente debería estar ocupada con mi rutina de pensamientos. Mi venganza hacia InuYasha, el perderlo gracias a Kagome, odiar a muerte a Naraku... ¿a caso no basta y sobra como para que más encima este guerrero sea parte de mí?.

La verdad siento una profunda lástima por su alma, incluso más pena de lo que siento por mi misma. Creo que para haberse convertido en el asesino que es, algo debió suceder. Porque conversando con él puedo darme cuenta que…¿Por qué trato de justificarlo?. De seguro tuvo una casa, lo tuvo todo y decidió escoger el camino fácil y fin del cuento. No tengo que especular cosas más allá de lo permitido porque seguramente me haré una idea errada de los acontecimientos que marcaron su vida. Mejor dejo de pensar en que le gusta mi voz... ¡mi voz!. La verdad no recuerdo la última vez que me dijeron eso, tal vez nunca lo hicieron; me suena un poco bochornoso, pero no es tan malo. Al menos no me dijo fémina repulsiva otra vez. Es mejor que vaya a tratamiento psicológico, porque definitivamente esas dos palabras me han marcado de por vida.

Lo que está pasando conmigo me preocupa de sobremanera, no es primera vez que siento algo así. Sé que mi experiencia con InuYasha debió darle un escarmiento a mi alma, que ya tengo que saber cómo va a terminar todo. Pero es que no puedo evitar la infinita curiosidad y pena que ese pobre hombre me causa. A veces parece un niño pequeño, y eso es lo que conmueve mi corazón. ¿habría tenido una buena infancia?. ¿Alguna vez tuvo alguien que se preocupara de enseñarle lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es?. Si no es así es comprensible que se dejara arrastrar por los sentimientos perversos que corrompen la mente humana, ya que somos de naturaleza pecaminosa; nosotros siempre vamos a ser llamados por el mal, por lo prohibido, por aquello que sabe a hiel y huele a miel, y es ese aroma el que nos tienta en ocasiones. Lo importante es intentar mantener la excelencia y no caer, porque nuestra salvación está en juego. Si no les queda claro, mírenme a mi. Sacerdotisa intachable, buena, servicial; y por ser una santa enamorada termine cayendo al infierno. Cómo me arrepiento de eso.

Ya lo dejaré de ver, cuando salgamos de este lugar voy a olvidar todas estas emociones a las que creí ser inmune. Pero no puedo concebir que mi alma errante haya escogido a este hombre para amar. ¡NO lo amo!. ¡un ser de barro no puede amar a alguien que con suerte conoce y que intenta matarla cada vez que puede!. Tal vez lo olvide pronto, y creo que es lo más probable y factible; pero por ahora voy a disfrutar de su terrible y letal compañía. Esa que daña, lastima y reconforta al mismo tiempo. Seguiré fría, continuaré con mi pose de indiferencia. Pero voy a beber mi hielo sólo cuando el fuego de sus ojos verdes me derrita una vez más y como nadie supo hacerlo. Porque en este lugar, aislada de todo quien me conoce puedo ser lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me plazca.

Sólo por ahora, únicamente con Jakotsu, el asesino despiadado, voy a ser la Kikyou que dejé en el olvido cuando resucité de mis cenizas.

POV JAKOTSU.

Supongo que esa sacerdotisa estúpidamente santa no sabe cuánto la detesto, y creo que tú ni siquiera tienes consciencia de lo que puedo llegar a hacerle si me vuelve a mirar así, de reojo como si temiera mi reacción o de esa manera tan lastimera, dando la impresión de que siente compasión de mí. Gah, juro que odio esa mirada.

Quiero irme. Deseo sentirme normal por primera vez en mi vida y escapar de la cárcel que me mantiene aprisionado. Esta piel tan clara y hermosa que la persona que me hubo creado me dio. Creo que no eres capaz de entenderlo, porque eres lo que quieres y como quieres serlo. Bien, al diablo con eso. Todos buscamos la manera de ser felices, y la mía es esta. Vistiéndome como lo que más odio en el mundo. Esos seres imperfectos, repulsivos y totalmente deficientes. ¡Las mujeres!. ¡que se pudran en el infierno todas porque por culpa de ellas yo no soy feliz!. (y si tú, lectora, eres del género femenino púdrete también, porque ni la escritora de este fan fic se a salvado de los improperios que he lanzado hacia el sexo débil).

En fin, no vale de nada pensar en estas cosas tan tontas que de todos modos son irremediables. He vivido 29 años con esta cruz, escuchando a mi madre renegando de su único hijo, viendo cómo los hombres me miran algo asqueados y las mujeres con infinita compasión, como Kikyo ahora lo está haciendo. Al final los hombres ruegan que los toque, que haga lo que quiera de sus cuerpos. Y como yo soy condescendiente, los complazco de la mejor manera posible. Adoro sentir la sangre de sus cuellos en mi boca, lamer cada gota que emana de los cortes hechos por Jakotsutou minutos antes y pasarla bien humillándolos con mi voz fuerte y atronadora. Y como sé que en el fondo me repudian, los mato. Sí, soy un ser despreciable; les corto un brazo o una pierna y miro como se desangran lentamente.

Las mujeres tienen peor suerte, porque no la pasan bien antes de morir. Luego de dejarlas moralmente destrozadas, les meto la espada por donde les cabe (y no en sus ojos). Destrozo tanto sus cuerpos que al final quedan irreconocibles. Luego de eso sólo río, río porque dejo mi espada llena de sangre y a una amenaza fuera de combate. La culpa no es mía, es del maldito que les metió en la cabeza a todos que los chicos deben gustar de las chicas.¿Por qué inventaron eso?.

Pero me confunde el hecho de que no pueda matar a Kikyou, con las infinitas ganas que tengo de retorcer a Jakotsutou por todo su cuerpo y escuchar el sonido de huesos rompiéndose amplificado. De verdad, creo que nunca ni de vivo ni de muerto había deseado tanto la muerte de una persona.

Una mujer a la cual no puedo tocar, porque el brazo me tiembla cuando lo intento. Sé que es una amenaza para mis deseos, que InuYasha puede que la ame y todas esas cosas que con la parte que oí de la historia (no pude escucharla toda, me dio demasiado sueño) me quedaron claras, pero es algo superior a mis fuerzas.

Siento la excitación recorrer mi cuerpo cuando se da la vuelta para recoger un no sé qué tirado en el suelo y sus pechos firmes se mueven delicadamente. Deseo romper la ropa que la cubre, morderla y besar cada parte de su piel, para luego matarla de una forma terriblemente lenta y dolorosa. Cortar con mi espada su vientre, para saborear esa sangre espesa y roja. Lamer sus muslos y mesclar la sangre con sus fluidos, para probar si las hembras son tan deliciosas como mis hermanos dicen. Beber sake junto a su cadáver mutilado y decir 'oh, jodete Kikyou, te he matado por segunda vez'.

Pero no puedo, no puedo y eso es lo que me desconcerta. ¿Por qué hay algo que no me deja tocarla?. ¿es el remordimiento de consciencia?. ¿tengo consciencia después de todo?. Oh, eso es un gran descubrimiento.

Tal vez me entiendes, a lo mejor sabes qué me está pasando y por qué. ¡al diablo con todo!. Sólo quiero que me mire. Que me mire y no lo haga a la vez, que me abrace sin llegar a tocarme, que me acaricie y me lastime. Soy lo peor, lo sé y no me importa.

FIN DE POV JAKOTSU.

Sus miradas se encuentran fugazmente mientras la miko se levanta con las piernas temblorosas. Presiente que las almas se le van a agotar pronto, y si aquello sucede no hay salida posible. Él sonríe con esa malicia tan propia suya, y ella simplemente baja la cabeza, sintiendo algo horrible deslizarse por su espalda.

-Tengo un plan-Dice sin mirarlo, tensando el arco con sus últimas flechas. Guardó en el carcaj una de reserva hace algunos minutos, por si a caso algo malo llegara a acontecer.

-¿Cuál es?-El espadachín pregunta con la mirada fija en Jakotsutou, luchando desesperadamente contra el deseo de estrangular a la miko con su propio pelo, como hizo en cierta ocasión con su madre hace tantos años.

-Lanzar la flecha al mismo tiempo que tu espada tiene que funcionar.-Susurra la sacerdotisa preparándose para el ataque. Jakotsu asiente con la cabeza preparándose y disparan, rogando al destino, a la vida o a kami para que logren escapar...

Fin del capítulo.

NDA: Bueno, ¿Qué decir?. Simplemente que este cap se escribió solo, ni siquiera tuve que forzarme a hacerlo. Como pudieron notar, nos acercamos al final y quedan tres partes para eso. Snif... las cosas terminan xP ¡con lo que amo a esta pareja loca!.

Gracias por leer


	8. No matarás

**#5 No matarás.**

**Una luz cegadora que salía de Jakotsutou y se reflejaba en el rostro pálido y asustado de su dueño invadió todo el vientre de la criatura, iluminándoles así su verdadera cárcel. Era redonda y grande, llena de musculatura roja y en el extremo, -donde solía refugiarse Jakotsu cuando se enfadaba- dos tripas de tamaño considerable permanecían enrolladas, listas para recibir el alimento que estaba tardando demasiado en ser diluido.**

**Al otro extremo, sin embargo, lograba verse un tubo que ascendía, si Kikyou no se equivocaba, a la boca del demonio. Es por donde ambos habían llegado, o eso suponía la joven miko. Aprovechando la radiante luz le echó un vistazo a su temperamental compañero. Estaba pegoteado con varios líquidos rojos, sobretodo en el pelo y su rostro mostraba una mueca de espanto. **

**Cuando pensaba que la espada iba a atravesar limpiamente la horrible pared estomacal, todo signo de luminosidad se extinguió. Otro temblor sacudió al monstruo, que se tumbó de costado sin poder soportar el poder que emanaba como fuego de la letal arma. Una oleada de decepción se apoderó de Jakotsu, que también se dejó caer como un muñeco de trapo.**

**-Quiero olvidar lo que vi-Musitó cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Kikyou esperaba verlo, pero estaba encandilada gracias a la inservible lucecita y ahora no lograba ver ni la punta de su dedo, que bailaba en frente de los castaños ojos. suspiró quedamente.**

**-Yo también quiero que esto se acabe-Respondió la joven sin dejar notar su desilusión y lanzando el resto de sus flechas esperando debilitar más al demonio que se atrevió a comerse a la fría sacerdotisa. ¿Qué esperaba Buda de ella, por el amor de Merlín?.**

**-No entiendo cómo estás tan calmada, ¡vamos a morir aquí!-Exclamó el espadachín enterrando la cabeza en sus manos desesperado. Antes de ser decapitado se imaginaba muriendo cuando se le acabaran las fuerzas para luchar, en un bello jardín de sakuras junto a su hermano Bankotsu. Como todos sabemos bien, el destino se encargó, ayudado por esa espada y su dueño el capitán samurai de hacer de esa meta una mera fantasía. Y ahora, cuando tenía la posibilidad de vivir de nuevo, ¡pasaba esto!. ¿Era posible tener semejante suerte?.**

**-Ya estamos muertos-Kikyou hablaba con tono plano e inexpresivo, que sin embargo dejaba en claro su resignación. Era totalmente comprensible debido a que no le importaba estar muerta o viva. Por un instante, Jakotsu quiso tener esa calma, porque lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era cortarse el cuello para no morir tan lentamente.**

**-¡Ya lo sé!. ¿Pero no estás rabiosa porque te arrebatan tu segunda oportunidad para…?-Jakotsu preguntó con una voz un poco ronca, tragando saliva ligeramente y la miko sintió que le hubiera gustado expresar sin miedo las emociones que atenazaban su pecho, como lo hacía él. Pero su personalidad, esa fría, indolente y manipuladora le ordenaba que hiciera lo contrario. No era Kikyou en vano.**

**-¿Oportunidad para vivir?. ¿a qué le llamas vida?. ¿a ser resucitada por alguien que desea sacar provecho de tus avilidades?-Kikyou hablaba con suavidad, exponiendo su punto de vista sin alterarse. Aún no lograba ver la cara de su compañero pero suponía que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, como siempre que meditaba algo que le resultaba tremendamente complicado de entender.**

**-Tienes razón yo también fui revivido por eso..-Dijo entonces Jakotsu, luego de un corto silencio en el que sólo se oían los gemidos lastimeros de la criatura moribunda. El chico sonrío imaginando que la miko había recuperado su postura de alma en pena, y que estaba a punto de soltar uno de sus conocidos discursos para redimirlo. Asustado ante esa posibilidad se dispuso a cambiar el tema.-¡Pero no quiero morir desintegrándome aquí!-**

**La sacerdotisa siguió la voz de Jakotsu y se situó a su lado derecho, como siempre que notaba en su tono la aflicción de los seres que son condenados a vagar en este mundo como ella. Francamente no le gustaba escuchar en él ese tono, porque siempre lo visualizaba como un hombre demasiado fuerte como para que esas cosas le afectaran. Pero a pesar de todo era humano.**

**-Tranquilo, no moriremos tan lentamente. Los jugos gástricos van a tardar segundos en molernos.-Intentó consolarlo, pero esas palabras no eran del todo alentadoras. Al pensar en ese cuerpo de barro siendo totalmente destrozado por el componente estomacal, unas ganas de vivir se alojaron en su corazón sin esperanzas. ¡ella no había nacido para morir de esa forma tan patética!. ¡Claro que no!. ¡debía hacer que su amado la acompañara al infierno o matar definitivamente a Naraku!.**

**-Qué palabras más lindas dices, sacerdotisa. Francamente estoy sorprendido-Jakotsu nuevamente empleaba su tan conocido sarcasmo. Levantó su arma reluciente y se dio golpecitos con una mano en la cabeza.-Jakotsutou, ¡nosotros vamos a salir de esta masa combulsa!-**

**Si fuera otra persona, habría pensado que era de lo más tierno hablar con ese optimismo. Si estuviera en otro cuerpo se hubiera levantado a dar patadas y puñetazos con energía, contagiada por ese homicida. Bien dicho. Si fuera otra persona. Pero estamos hablando de Kikyo, que sólo asintió con la cabeza para mirar el espectáculo. Pronto se iba a dar por vencido y desistiría de esa absurda idea.**

**Iban a morir, iban a morir, iban a morir y cada espadazo le retumbaba en la cabeza, produciendo un gran dolor en su cráneo. Con todo poco le importaba, porque sus ganas de salir y abrazar la idea de ser libre eran mayores que todo pensamiento presimista. No era que se caracterizara por su espíritu de superación, pero estas eran situaciones desesperadas.**

**Hizo otro de sus giros sorpresivos, al parecer fingiendo ver un batallón completo intentando amenazarle, y sus gritos casi la hicieron reír. Le asombraba que siguiera luchando contra el vientre de la criatura, aún cuando sus esfuerzos le costaran un terrible dolor. Le quedaba una flecha, pero no la iba a gastar en vano. ¡Necesitaba defenderse!**

**Como supuso, poco tiempo después se dejó caer en su rincón, muerto de cansancio y jadeando con suavidad. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que lo conocía tan bien a sólo un día de habérselo encontrado. ¡Un día!. A ella le parecían diez milenios, sin exagerar. Y es que el tiempo pasaba con tanta lentitud...**

**-Ya me he resignado, vamos a morir aquí.-Dijo lentamente con la voz tomada. La sacerdotisa tuvo el impulso de acercarse a su compañero y zarandearlo por los hombros para que no se rindiera. Pero se limitó a decir una sola palabra.**

**-No-**

**-¡qué bipolar eres!. Me recuerdas a uno de mis hermanos-Jakotsu volvía a lucir esa sonrisa alegre pegada en los labios, aunque se notaba que estaba tremendamente agotado por el esfuerzo.-aunque claro, puede que en él se note mucho más el cambio de personalidad-**

**-Yo no soy bipolar, tu si.-se defendió Kikyou, tratando de no pensar en su segunda muerte con esa pequeña discusión. Como siempre, Jakotsu tenía el poder de distraerla de esos pensamientos suicidas. Junto a él no pensaba en todo cuanto había sufrido.**

**-Vah, como quieras.-Al parecer, el plan de ese extravagante guerrero no era pelear. Se incorporó con lentitud haciendo crujir los huesos y quiso mirar a la miko, pero el manto oscuro que cubría sus ojos se lo impedía.-¿sabes lo que te hace falta?-Preguntó muy divertido, con una idea cruzando su demente cabeza.**

**Ella intentó mirar a su dirección, igualmente sin conseguirlo. Se sintió tonta al no ser útil en su nuevo hogar.-¿no, qué?-interrogó para pasar el rato, pensando en qué rayos se le había ocurrido al espadachín para enfurecerla una vez más.**

**-Una buena dosis de sexo con uno de mis hermanos-Mientras hablaba, Jakotsu reía estruendosamente y se daba palmadas en las rodillas, imaginando la cara de '¡qué mierda estás diciendo!' que en ese momento debía tener la miko. No la veía, pero lograba imaginarla como si lo hiciera; No estaba a su lado, pero se sentía tan embriagado como si estuviera junto a ella, aspirando su perfume; no la abrazaba, pero en cierta forma se estaba imaginando... ¿Qué?. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando su demente cabezota?. ¡él no estaba imaginándose nada y la escritora de este fan fic lo sabe!.**

**Kikyou no se sintió capaz de hablar. Permanecía allí en su pose circunspecta mirando hacia el frente, ignorando la sensación de vergüenza que estaba apoderándose de ella. Se estaba imaginando en un futon desordenado, con un tipo muy parecido a Jakotsu sobre ella, besándola mientras le susurraba a baja voz 'fémina repulsiva'. Joder, ¡que era una sacerdotisa!. ¡NO podía tener esos pensamientos impuros rondando su cabeza!. ¿y quién tenía la culpa?. ¡ese hombre con apariencia de mujer que sin proponérselo...!.**

**-De verdad, te apuesto que estarías sonriendo con cara de boba todo el día-añadió el guerrero, sin percatarse del aura asesina de la miko desabrida. Gah, siempre se enfadaba por todo así que poco le importaba. Era divertido imaginársela llena de sangre, en los brazos de Renkotsu. Definitivamente él sería el indicado para hacer sentir a Kikyo una mujer. Entonces, ¿Por qué la escritora de este fic opina lo contrario?. Mujer tenía que ser, tonta y descerebrada. ¡él amaba a Bakotsu, le gustaba InuYasha y se sentía atraído por Suikotsu!. ¿tan difícil era de entender que era homosexual?. ¿a caso no se notaba?**

**-S O Y U N A M I K O.-Kikyo se levantó y su arco cargó. Luego de unos momentos en que estuvo recriminándose por pensar en matar cuando sabía que era un pecado, se decidió a hacer lo que estaba rondando su mente desde que tuvo la desgracia de caer junto a un asesino en el vientre de un demonio.-NO puedo mancharme con esas impurezas, Jakotsu-**

**-Pues esa otra miko, tu reencarnación la pasa re bien con mi InuYasha.-Replicó con voz burlesca, pensando en que sus mismas palabras le causaban una tremenda rabia. ¡Maldita perra!. Todo por ser mujer, hermosa y tener una voz horriblemente chillona ese hanyo la amaba. Aunque por su mente cruzó un interrogante, ¿InuYasha amaba a Kagome o a la sombra de Kikyou?. Era una pregunta interesante…¿Cuál era la respuesta?.**

**-Hay sacerdotisas que contraen matrimonio e incluso tienen descendencia, pero yo estoy muerta y huelo a cadáveres con tierra.-se explicó ella, pensando en las palabras de su interlocutor. Era cierto, Kagome la pasaba bien con el hombre que un día fue suyo y le dio una ostra con maquillaje; esa mujer disfrutaba de su aliento, de esos berrinches que a veces montaba... maldito Jakotsu por recordarle su tormento diario y su única razón de vivir.**

**-¿en serio?. ¡Yo también! ¡InuYasha me dice eso siempre que me ve!-Jakotsu parecía entre sorprendido y profundamente complacido por su descubrimiento. ¡así que no era el único que olía a ese aroma delicioso!.-Tenemos el mismo perfume, ¿eh?-Le dijo esperando que ahora sí sonriera.**

**No lo hizo.**

**-¿Te imaginas como serán mis hijos si llego a tener?-Kikyo ignoró el comentario del olor a tierra y cadáveres del cual no se enorgullecía y buscó a tientas el esófago de la criatura para llevar a cabo su brillante plan, la única esperanza que le quedaba y con la cual podría, con mucha suerte, sobrevivir.**

**-déjame pensar…¿serios y amargados?-Bromeó Jakotsu sintiendo cómo la voz calmada de Kikyou se alejaba por el lugar. Si no supiera que ella es tremendamente tonta y buena, pensaría que algo tramaba en su contra. Pero ella es una sacerdotisa sincera que siempre miraba por los demás, ¿no?.**

**-NO es a lo que me refiero-Aclaró un poco aburrida del tedioso tema. Cuando estaba viva soñaba con tener hijos, casarse y ser feliz. Pero ahora…su único sueño era ir al infierno y descansar en paz junto a un hombre que estaba segura no la amaba. ¿Qué hacer?. Ya se había resignado.**

**-¡ah!. ¿te refieres a que los hijos entre Renkotsu y tú pueden salir cadáveres?-preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, como si fuera una tremenda nimiedad. Levantose rápidamente para seguirla, porque le parecía que se alejaba más.**

**-exact…¿Quién rayos es Renkotsu?-cuestionó deteniendo su lento y tortuoso abance por el estómago del demonio para prestarle atención. Era una cosa tonta, pero le importaba. ¿a caso tenía algo mejor que hacer?. No.**

**-Es mi hermano mayor, y debo decir que se parecen bastante en lo serio, pero él es más malo-Informó como todo buen cuñado, tropezando con una cosa asquerosa en su travesía de darle alcance.-¿no quieres conocerlo, verdad?-**

**-no.-respondió en voz baja, controlando su felicidad al encontrar la entrada al esófago. Pronto le darían ganas de vomitar y los escupiría hacia afuera. Pero al estar en el exterior, tendrían que acabar con el demonio, y con esa única flecha veía totalmente difícil conseguirlo sola. Entonces en su camino Jakotsu debía clavarle la espada en la garganta, pero tendrían que…¡ya estaba!. ¡por fin había resuelto el maldito enigma que los mantenía atrapados!**

**-¿en verdad no te interesa?-Jakotsu necesitaba distraerla para que no siguiera abanzando, de otra forma lo dejaría solo y eso no lo iba a permitir, ¡por ningún motivo!.**

**-Ya sé que haremos. Voy a dispararle a tu espada-Declaró solemnemente sacando su última flecha del carcaj y esperando que Jakotsu se reuniera con ella. Cuando vio el resplandor del fragmento a su lado tensó el arco.**

**-¡NO!. ¡vas a dispararle a mi espada!-se escandalizó el guerrero, haciendo de escudo humano para su fiel arma. No le tenía tanto cariño como Bakotsu a Banryuu, pero era su compañera de misiones, su primera y única espada y no iba a dejar que una sacerdotisa desabrida la tocara con sus sucias flechas.**

**-...para impregnarla del poder purificador, ese fue siempre el secreto.-volvió a hablar, esta vez en voz alta.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir, Kikyou?-interrogó exasperándose, intentando decidir qué hacer. Se estaba debatiendo entre dos posibilidades horriblemente tentadoras: ¿Salvaba la espada o su vida?.**

**-Tú tienes las abilidades para vencerlo, pero en tu corazón hay demasiada maldad, por eso yo estaba aquí... juntos debemos destruir al demonio.-Razonó la miko, abanzando por el tubo que los conduciría al fin a su libertad. El guerrero no dijo nada mientras la seguía, pensando en que sus deducciones tenían más sentido que las absurdas conjeturas que a su cabeza acudían para comprender el misterio de su espada.**

**El tubo era viscoso, mal oliente y horrible, y la miko tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no hacer una mueca de asco al sentir una cosa pegajosa en su mano al intentar caminar incada. 'por favor, tú hueles a cadáveres con tierra', dijo una voz en su cabeza.**

**-creo que yo debería ir primero, para iluminar el camino-Dijo Jakotsu inteligentemente empujando a Kikyou y haciendo que cayera otra vez al estómago, luego se introdujo para abanzar. El lugar era muy estrecho, y debido a su considerable altura le costaba caminar, pero poco le importaba. Esa mujer era astuta, al punto de ver y reconocer cosas que incluso Renkotsu pasaría por alto. No recordaba haber oído antes a alguien hablar como ella, y menos que estuviera en lo correcto. Pero mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, más sentido cobraba todo.**

**-Tienes razón-Kikyou no discutió sobre la cortesía y el típico 'las damas primero', con Jakotsu aquello era estúpido. Así que se limitó a seguirlo de cerca, tan pegados como pudieran. Se le iban a acabar las almas en cualquier momento, por lo que necesitaba deshacerse de su compañero cuanto antes. No podía quedarse allí un minuto más...**

**-¿Kikyo?. ¿te sientes…?.-que alguien detenga las palabras en la boca de Jakotsu, por favor. ¡Joder!. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de preguntar al verla detenerse?. ¿Que si se sentía bien?. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole?. Siguió su camino, dejando a la muchacha detrás.**

**Se pasaron todo el camino en silencio, deslizándose lentamente por el tubo intentando darle ganas de vomitar al monstruo. Por primera vez Jakotsu no deseaba interrumpir esa paz que se había originado entre ambos, y simplemente le era imposible despegar la mirada de la figura delicada que iba a una distancia reducida de él. Por momentos se veía más pálida que de costumbre, y eso no hacía más que acentuar su aspecto cadavérico. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente y a veces hacía breves muecas de dolor, que contrastaban con el semblante serio de siempre. ¿le afectaba más la energía maligna que se cernía sobre ese lugar?. Gah, poco le importaba.**

**-Jakotsu, la espada.-Incluso su voz era más tenue que de costumbre. No quiso mostrarse débil, pero era imposible. La energía maligna era muy potente y si no salía ahora tal vez nunca lo hiciera, a menos que las serpientes cazadoras entraran a la boca del monstruo para dejar sus almas o que Jakotsu la cargara en brazos para sacarla. Qué fantasiosa se había vuelto.**

**-bueno, ¿pero volverá a la normalidad?-preguntó en verdad intrigado, no estaba seguro si quería tener por siempre una espada santa. Frunciendo el ceño ante ese horrible pensamiento, puso la punta de Jakotsutou hacia ella. Con cuidado, la miko lanzó su última flecha.**

**Otra luz surgió desde la espada, esta vez uniendo ambas armas. Era tan potente y cegador el brillo que, como acto reflejo ambos cerraron los ojos para protegerse, porque no querían perder la vista prematuramente. Luego de unos segundos la luz se fue extinguiendo lentamente, pero dejando una sensación agradable.**

**-Ahora debes clavarla en su garganta, jak…¡ah!. ¡me estoy quedando... sin almas...!-Gimió la sacerdotisa. Jakotsu volteó justo a tiempo para ver unas luces de un color blanco azulado desprenderse de su delgado cuerpo. Aterrado dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, temiendo que fuera un ataque por sorpresa y maldiciéndola por su cobardía.**

**Pero no era nada de eso. En cambio la muchacha cayó hacia a un lado, rígida como una tabla, pálida y exangüe, inerte, parecía muerta; el capitán de la banda de los siete avanzó hasta ella, y le dio unos toquecitos suaves con la espada (no la iba a tocar, claro estaba). Las esferas raras habían desaparecido ya, dejando la misma oscuridad a la que sus ojos habíanse acostumbrado. Un poco confundido pero bastante alegre le rindió tributo a la fallecida.**

**-¡Larga Vida Kikyou!-Gritó sarcásticamente mientras se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios sin mirar hacia la muerta.-No sé tú, pero yo voy a sobrevivir, ¡criatura despreciable!-**

**Por órdenes de la miko incrustó la espada en la garganta del demonio, con un gozo incontenible. Kikyou estaba muerta, iba a escapar por fin, se reencontraría con sus hermanos…¿Qué podría salir mal?. Otra luz cegadora invadió el lugar y sintió como era impulsado hacia adelante con una fuerza exagerada, como si estuviera siendo absorbido por un agujero negro. Apretó los puños con rabia mientras un remolino de colores y sombras pasaba ante sus ojos, mareándole.**

**Cayeron con dolorosa rapidez a un suelo totalmente embarrado y lleno de ramitas. El aire fresco llegó a sus pulmones, aliviando el dolor instaurado en su pecho. Aspiró repetidas veces, no creyendo lo que pensaba imposible. ¡Había logrado escapar!. ¡estaba con vida y podría seguir matando a quien quisiera!. ¡Ja!. Ni humano ni demonio iba a escapar del filo imponente de Jakotsutou.**

**Miró a todas partes en busca del cuerpo de la imponente criatura, no encontrando nada. ¡Hasta lo había pulverizado con sus asombrosos poderes!. ¡era el mejor!. Con esos pensamientos dignos de Bankotsu en su cabeza, una pequeña espina se clavó en su pecho, dejándolo un momento paralizado.**

**La mitad del triunfo se lo debía a Kikyou, la sacerdotisa fallecida.**

**¿Pero cómo había muerto?. ¿Por qué?. ¡él ni siquiera la había tocado!. Ambos estaban allí, y de los dos era la menos indicada para abandonar este mundo con lo santa que era. Sintió un vacío en el vienttre mientras giraba la cabeza para observar el cielo nublado. Era de noche, y una que otra gotita traviesa caía sobre ambos cuerpos, mojándolos.**

**Se incorporó con la ayuda de su arma embarrada, y quiso arreglar un poco su peinado. Y al llevarse una mano al cabello se dio cuenta de algo. ¡en él no había rastro del asqueroso menjunje estomacal!. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?. ¿a caso era mago?.**

**Pasó una mano por su ropa, descubriendo que en ella no había más que barro y hojas secas. Gruñendo examinó su arma y…nada. gah, era hora de abandonar ese lugar ya que estaba todo arreglado.**

**Observó el cuerpo que, tirado en el suelo de espaldas permanecía inerte. Quiso llevársela pero rechazó ese impulso, por lo que la giró para mirar su cara pálida e inexpresiva por última vez antes de marcharse para siempre.**

**-Gracias, Kikyou-Susurró lentamente, diciéndole que por su sacrificio estaba vivo. Gran mujer después de todo. Nunca iba a olvidar que algunas féminas no eran tan repulsivas como se veían.**

**-Por nada-Dijo la voz de la muerta, haciendo que Jakotsu diera un tremendo salto, estampándose contra un árbol cercano. ¿estaba viva?.**

**Continues**

**NDA: al contrario del cap anterior, este fue verdaderamente difícil y tuve que esforzarme demasiado, y confieso que odié el resultado, pero ¿Qué se le hace?.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. No cometerás actos impuros

**# 6 No cometerás actos impuros **

Kikyou se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentada en el césped embarrado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielo nocturno con aire meditabundo y aspirando profundamente aquel aire puro, frío y metálico que tanto había echado en falta. No tenía muchas fuerzas para ponerse en pie, por lo que permaneció en la misma posición, casi sin mover un músculo de su rostro.

-¡ah!. ¡Yo no tuve la culpa!. ¡Descansa en paz, Kikyou!-Gimió Jakotsu con los ojos desorbitados por el espanto, aún con la cara pegada en aquel árbol. ¿Qué sucedía?. ¡Ella estaba muerta!. Quiso subirse al árbol, pero descubrió que la dichosa espada estaba en su mano. ¿para qué sirven las espadas, Jakotsu?. La respuesta era una sola. ¡Para matar!.

-Aunque quiera, no puedo hacerlo.-Dijo seriamente, haciendo una breve mueca de dolor. El sacarlos a ambos de ese lugar le había costado todo su potencial, pero sería una mal agradecida si no reconociera que el guerrero no lo había hecho nada mal y que por su golpe de espada estaban en el mundo real. Infiernos, ¡fue tan terrorífico!.

-Yo te vi morir…otra vez-Hizo saber Jakotsu tremendamente confundido. En serio, su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo, pálido, ¡estaba muerta!. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, y no encontraba pruebas de que lo anteriormente acontecido en verdad hubiera pasado. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a zarandearla con fuerza desmedida, para ver si una idea pasaba por su mente a la velocidad del rayo.-¿quieres aclararme qué pasa?-

La miko tosió un poco, porque el aire gélido se le había metido en los pulmones y se dispuso a explicarle a ese tarado. ¡al diablo!. ¡ella no debía explicaciones a ningún espectro maligno!.-Creo que tú lo sabes bien-Musitó enigmáticamente, dejando en manifiesto que no deseaba compartir sus deducciones con un cadáver asesino. Suspiró otra vez, pensando en que ya era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a pensar en la fiesta que se perdió por culpa del maldito espadachín.

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué lo sé bien?. ¡Odio a todo el mundo porque nadie me cuenta nada!.-Jakotsu no gritaba, pero alzó la voz peligrosamente. Si Kikyo hubiera sido un soldado, en este momento estaría temblando del miedo; y aunque temblaba, era sólo por el frío fuera de estación.-Bankotsu no me dice nada, Renkotsu me utiliza, ¡todo el mundo cuenta conmigo y no se dignan a decirme nada porque me creen muy estúpido para entenderlo!-En su voz no estaba la feminidad que poseía siempre, si no que su tono era ronco y fuerte. Pateó un árbol, y la miko consiguió las fuerzas para levantarse y detenerlo.

-Jakotsu, escúchame no hagas eso.-Dijo casi en su oído, intentando calmar los instintos asesinos del guerrero. Este se dejó caer donde Kikyou había estado antes, con sus ojos en llamas.

-vas a explicarme qué demonios pasa?.-imperó más que preguntó el hombre, haciendo crujir los nudillos. Definitivamente todo eso era raro, extrañísimo; mataba a una criatura y sus restos no aparecían; estuvo un día completo encerrado en el vientre de la misma, pero en su pelo, ropa y cara no había rastro de aquello; era demasiado para él y no iba a soportar el misterio. Habría destazado a esa mujer con cara de sabihonda si no fuera porque ella, precisamente conocía los pormenores del asunto. Infiernos, esa mujer era increíblemente sagaz.

-Naraku desea verme muerta, sin importar el método que tenga que utilizar para hacerlo. Pero él por sí mismo no puede asesinarme, por lo que...-Comenzó la sacerdotisa, sentándose frente a un atento Jakotsu que se lamía los labios con la mirada vidriosa.

-¿Por qué no puede matarte él mismo si quiere?-interrogó el capitán algo furioso, sintiéndose de pronto como un juguete. Un sucio títere de huesos y tierra al que lo halan de los hilos para que funcione.-¡ah!. Es como los señores feudales, tiene una reputación que mantener, ¿no?-volvió a preguntar, llegando a la patética conclusión de que su vida fue así siempre. toda su existencia fue utilizado por alguien más.

La miko negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su vientre.-La esencia de Onigumo sigue en su cuerpo, por lo que una parte de él se resiste a acabar con este cuerpo de huesos y barro.-Su voz era neutra, serena y tan escalofriantemente calmada que al hombre le dio la sensación extraña de creer que ella se refería a otra persona y no a si misma.-Por eso me hizo llegar a este bosque donde hay, en ciertos lugares estratégicos unos alucinógenos. El muy maldito planeaba que yo misma me quitara la vida, luego de ver todas mis peores fantasías hacerse realidad. Gran plan, eso hay que reconocerlo-

-Pues sí que es inteligente el tipo, me recuerda a Renkotsu-Comentó el hombre serpiente al ver que la muchacha guardaba silencio. Le animó con un gesto de cabeza.

-NO, el brillante plan tenía un fallo. Una de sus sirvientas, la niña que no posee presencia maligna y que ahora está oculta vigilándonos se dio cuenta que un guerrero de los que había revivido se acercaba al lugar donde se iba a desarrollar el asesinato-Seguía relatando la mujer, esta vez en tono amenazador. No lograba sentir el aura de Kanna, pero conociendo a Naraku sabía que se encontraba allí apostada, observando. El crujido de su espejo al desaparecer se lo confirmó, y supo que sus conclusiones eran correctas.

-¿y eso quiere decir que…?-Jakotsu estaba un poco ansioso por saber el resto de la inteligente trampa del hanyo que los había resucitado. Se acomodó la espada sobre sus piernas cruzadas y pudo escuchar a la lejanía el sonido metálico de un espejito. Sabía con serteza de qué sirvienta hablaba la miko.

-Entonces comenzamos a pelear, tú con Jakotsutou y yo a dispararte flechas, poco conscientes de lo que se estaba planeando a nuestras espaldas.-Las imágenes de la batalla se sucedían en las mentes de ambos, y asintieron con la cabeza.-Reconozco que pocas veces soy descuidada, pero tu insistencia simplemente pudo con mi autocontrol.-

-Bueno, no me vas a echar la culpa, ¿o si?-Le daba un poco de rabia mezclada con vergüenza no entender ni j de lo que hablaba. ¿Por qué toda su miserable existencia estaba condenado a hacer preguntas?. Era horrible ser tan ignorante, Renkotsu siempre se lo repetía; sin embargo aunque intentaba aprender a escribir no le resultaba…gah, ¡se estaba desviando del tema central!.

La miko se limitó a negar nuevamente con la cabeza.-Como Kanna nos seguía observando, a Naraku se le ocurrió otro plan que acabaría con la existencia de ambos-

Era totalmente ilógico, ese mismo demonio los había resucitado. ¿Cómo pretendía Kikyou que creyera todo aquello?. Entonces, si no era como ella decía, ¿para qué los habría sacado de la tumba?. 'Quiero que acaben con mis enemigos', dijo esa voz en su cabeza. No le importaba si salían vivos o morían en el intento, la cosa era simplemente matar a los que obstaculizaban su camino. Renkotsu-niisan tenía, después de todo, la razón en desconfiar de su salvador.

-Jakotsu moriría al ser lo que Kikyo más odiaba, y así ella sería asesinada por el hombre.-Siguió hablando la miko, sin percatarse de que su excompañero estaba pensando en otras cosas.-así que simplemente creó la ilusión perfecta de estar en el vientre de una criatura maligna, donde se desesperarían ambos por no poder salir, y terminarían matándose. ¿ves el fallo del plan, Jakotsu?.-

El guerrero estaba consciente, pendiente de cada palabra dicha por los labios de la sacerdotisa, pero aún así dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con esa dulzura y frialdad que simplemente lo volvía loco. Se ordenó dejar de pensar en eso, ¡era irrelevante!. ¿Cuál era el fallo del plan?. Era totalmente evidente, ninguno estaba muerto pero…¿Por qué?.

-¿Eres demasiado buena para matarme y yo muy malo para dejarte morir si veo que estás sufriendo?-se aventuró por fin, luego de pensar un largo rato en las lindas musarañas del arbolito que goteaba sobre ellos. Le parecía lo más sensato que había dicho en toda su vida. Al parecer Kikyou le contagiaba su sabiduría.

-Exacto.-Ella hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras se aclaraba la garganta e intentaba no temblar a causa del aire poslluvia.-Lo que Naraku pensaba que terminaría destruyéndonos, fue lo que hizo que trabajásemos en equipo por un deseo que nos unía. Salir. ¿y sabes lo que hizo todo eso posible?-

Se estaba cansando de que le hicieran preguntitas sin sentido, como si se tratara de un juego y no de la vida real. Sin embargo no dijo nada, dando a entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba. Vio como con un dedo solitario Kikyou señalaba su shikon no kakera, y los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente.-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto mi fragmento?-

-Al estar en el cuerpo de alguien cuyo corazón es dominado por la maldad, el resplandor rosáceo del fragmento se opaca, como pasa con el tuyo. Sin embargo al estar cerca de un monte totalmente puro, eres influenciado por sus energías positivas, sacando a relucir tus deseos ingenuos.-Ambos recordaron cuando el hombre se acurrucó en el pecho de la chica, como si fuera un niño con su madre.-¿nunca te preguntaste por qué no podías matarme?. Me imagino que todo el tiempo-Se respondió ese absurdo interrogante.

-así que no era porque te tenía miedo...-Jakotsu estaba un poco sorprendido, quiso probar si ahora lograba cortarle la cabeza, pero descubrió que todavía le era imposible. Puso cara de frustración.-en serio quiero matarte.-confesó sonriendo como un niño pequeño a la espera de caramelos. La miko negó otra vez con la cabeza.

-Mi destino no es morir contigo, Jakotsu, yo debo ser destruida por quien me asesinó la primera vez.-explicó calmadamente, mientras se levantaba con un poco más de fuerzas.-Te recomiendo que salgas de aquí si no quieres morir torturado por tus peores visiones-Advirtió mientras caminaba con mucho cuidado de no pisar las raíces de los árboles. La vio perderse de vista, y como un loco fue tras ella.

Le daba miedo morir de esa forma, pues su pasado era algo…peculiar y sus temores lo eran todavía más. Sabía que Kikyou era asombrosa e inteligente, y por eso la siguió de cerca, intentando pisar donde ella lo hacía, sujetándose de los troncos que usaba ella para mantenerse en pie. Eran cadáveres, oh joder. Cadáveres con miedo de ser asechados por el fantasma de sus vidas y su muerte otra vez.

Las ramas crujían bajo el peso de sus pies y manos, al parecer el suelo estaba infestado de esas raíces malignas, porque la miko andaba con cuidado. Era consciente de que la indeseablemente codiciada presencia del fragmento de la perla estaba tras de sí, signo inequívoco de que ese homicida estaba siguiendo sus pasos. Era un poco cobarde de su parte confiar en el otro sin reservas, ¿Qué pasaba si ella lo traicionaba?. Era incapaz de hacerlo, pero eso Jakotsu no lo sabía.

El cielo estaba tremendamente negro, pero sus ojos ya adaptados a la oscuridad casi no tenían dificultades para ver el camino por donde iba. Avanzó con lentitud y suavidad, cargando su carcaj vacío y el arco que tantas veces le sirvió de salvaguarda. Sus pasos eran ligeros, los del hombre tras de ella fuertes y ruidosos; ella intentaba no hacer ruido ni respirar, el guerrero cortaba algunos árboles mientras se reía estruendosamente. Luego de seguir las formas tenebrosas que dibujaban algunas ramas de las plantas contaminadas, pudo oír el rumor lejano de un río.

Sin demorar demasiado llegó a este y se sentó en la orilla, mirando sus cristalinas aguas con fascinación. Necesitaba calmar su respiración y descansar aquel cuerpo frágil que se le fue dado para que sobreviviera, puesto que no poseía las misma fuerzas de antes. El sonido de armadura a su lado le advirtió que, otra vez, no estaba sola, y casi sonrió por aquello.

En verdad, una parte de ella no deseaba girar la cabeza para observar su rostro pálido otra vez, pero la curiosidad era mayor, al igual que la segunda parte de sí que lo único que quería era verlo. Con cuidado y lentitud, giró la cara hasta apuntarla hacia él, que permanecía a su izquierda, a una distancia considerable. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al igual que esos perfectos labios rojo intenso; permanecía con el cuerpo delgado y larguirucho estirado, y notaba que la miraba de refilón mientras jugueteaba con su espada, estirándola y enrollándola en el agua como si estuviera pescando almas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa al saberse importante para alguien, y eso sumado al hormigueo que recorría su estómago la hizo olvidarse por unos segundos a quién le importaba. ¡era un asesino resucitado por Naraku, su enemigo!. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a todas las almas de mujeres tristes en el mundo?.

Estiró su vestido mientras se abrazaba las rodillas para mantenerse en calor, en tanto dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en el infinito neblinoso, oyendo el sonido lastimero del río al correr. Así era la vida humana en este mundo ruin y despreciable. ¿de qué valía afanarse si al final eras una estela minúscula en la tierra?. ¿Qué sacaban los señores feudales con tener y tener si cuando sus almas fueran arrebatadas no se llevarían nada consigo?. El ser vivo, en especial el humano era demasiado limitado de inteligencia y muy egoísta.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, en realidad le temía al mañana, al luego, al minuto siguiente; todo el camino estuvo payaseando como siempre que estaba con sus hermanos, pero esa chica seria no era como esos seres egoístas que hipotecaban su futuro para asegurar el presente. Medía sus movimientos, sus emociones y a él se le figuraba que hasta controlaba sus pensamientos a la hora de vivir. ¿de qué te sirve una existencia así?. El ejemplo era ella, al final todo se te escapaba de las manos y terminabas muerta sin disfrutar.

Al menos ellos, sus hermanos y él, disfrutaron cada segundo de vida arrebatando el aire de los pulmones de los débiles y regocijándose por el sufrimiento ajeno. Se rieron juntos, juntos murieron y mataron. ¡era una vida perfecta!.

Sin embargo ahora temía por las represalias de esas almas cuyos cuerpos se pudrían bajo tierra. Al Kikyó contarle la trampa de Naraku, se daba cuenta que era fácil venderle tu alma a un demonio con tal de alcanzar tus propósitos egoístas y ruines. ¿Cuántas personas habrían hecho eso?. ¿él hubiera sido capaz de…?.

Nunca había tenido un especial trato con los youkais, eran Renkotsu y Suikotsu los que se preocupaban de eso cuando algún señor feudal lo solicitaba; siempre aprendió que eran criaturas jodidas que si las tenías lejos, mucho mejor. Y se preguntó por un momento, ¿algún monstruo aceptaría su alma?. ¡pero qué estaba pensando!. ¡él era humano!. No cometería tal acto…no…

Sacó su reluciente espada de las frías aguas en las que la había sumergido como último recurso de entretenimiento, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la miko. Su rostro permanecía sereno, como un frío mármol y si no estuviera moviendo sus ojos del cielo a los suyos propios, habría jurado que era una bella pintura olvidada por un escultor que estaba realmente inspirado.

Tan delicada, tan suave, letal y peligrosa; esa mujer era tanto y a la vez podía ser reducida a nada en tan sólo un instante. Esa era Kikyou, cuyos ojos gélidos de mirada dura te paralizaban, y sin embargo no era tan mala como aparentaba. No era mala, ella sólo quería cumplir su destino, que al final siempre terminaba beneficiando a los demás incluso más que a ella misma. Curioso que no le tema a la muertte, pero quiera escapar de su pasado. ¿a qué le temería?. ¿A caso a Naraku?.

Kikyó seguía observando las dos cosas que estaban al alcance de su vista. El cielo y los ojos esmeralda del espadachín que, por primera vez no interrumpía el grato silencio, roto únicamente por el rumor lejano de las ramitas y la extensión de agua que recorría su camino sin detenerse. Perdida en ese maravilloso fenómeno natural, la tomó por sorpresa sentir el metal de Jakotsutou rodeando su cintura.

Alzo la vista, y vio como su dueño sonreía triunfante. Ella no se movió, pensando en que dejaría que le jugara su última broma. Luego de todo, sus destinos se separarían para siempre y no sabría ni ella de él ni viceversa. ¿Qué más daba?.

-¿Le temes?-Su voz sonaba muy parecida a como la había escuchado en el claro, ronca y varonil. Era francamente irreconocible, y sin embargo le erizaba la piel con cada letra que pronunciaba. Tosió un poco.-...a Naraku, me refiero-añadió con su voz normal, aquella chillona y adorable, pero totalmente escalofriante que empleaba cuando deseaba atemorizar o simplemente ser normal.

La pregunta dejó a la sacerdotisa algo sorprendida, pero negó con la cabeza. Era verdad, no le temía a ese demonio. Le causaba una tremenda lástima mezclada con odio y resentimiento por lo que le hizo hace 50 años.

-Mentirosa-Acusó el hombre, moviéndose para quedar junto a ella. Se estaba despidiendo sin palabras. ella asintió otra vez.

-A Naraku no le temo, a Onigumo si.-Susurró con ese tono enigmático, seco y frívolo que, al contrario de Jakotsu era capaz de reconfortar, animar y hacer sentir bien a cualquier persona receptora de sus palabras. el hombre frunció el ceño contrariado.

-estaba pensando…-Esperó que ella le dijera algo como: '¿tú, pensando?' pero la miko abrió un poco los ojos sin decir nada dejando en claro que lo escuchaba.-Tal vez ese fue el plan de Naraku desde el principio, enfrentarnos a lo que más tememos. Tú le temes a los ladrones y asesinos, y en cierta forma yo…yo… ¡te tengo miedo!-Reconoció con voz amortiguada el espadachín, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-Puede ser, ese demonio es muy astuto. De cualquier forma creo que nunca lo sabremos-Respondió ella, dejando una mano sobre la mojada tierra y acariciándola con las yemas de sus delgados dedos. Pensar que su cuerpo estaba hecho de eso. . .

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, Jakotsu aprendió que a veces no eran tan incómodos como parecían, y que de vez en cuando ayudaban a aclarar ideas o simplemente a pensar. Lo que pasaba era que desde que el pequeño Jaki había aprendido de su mami el lindo arte de comunicarse a través del lenguaje, nunca más paró de usarlo, ya que le divertía de sobremanera. Por lo que conocer a una muchacha que no hablaba casi nada y ni siquiera sonreía le resultaba un poco deprimente y demasiado exasperante.

El frío le estaba congelando el culo, si era sincero. Debían ser alrededor de las 3:30 AM y necesitaba un buen litro de sake para recuperar las calorías perdidas en esa tarde lluviosa a la intemperie. En ese momento le resultaba un poco más consolador pensar que estuvo en el vientre de una criatura repulsiva y que la asesinó de un gran espadazo. Definitivamente era alentador…seguro más que enfrentarse a la dura realidad de ser engañado por un demonio, el mismo demonio que lo había resucitado y que, para colmo de males, deseaba a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, temblando por el frío –ese mismo frío que lo atormentaba a él- con la mirada chocolate fija en sus ojos verdes.

Kikyou sentía que iba a derretirse si Jakotsu se seguía acercando a su cuerpo disimuladamente. Estaba experimentando lo que esos hombres dedicados a escribir los pensamientos y sentimientos llamaban 'mariposas en la barriga', pero a ella le parecían gusanos. Gusanos carcomiendo todo su autocontrol y las ganas de permanecer sola, así como se comen la piel de los cadáveres. Asquerosos insectos que hacen estragos en las almas como ella, tristes y desoladas. Estaba tan sola. . .

Y sin pensar, sin tan siquiera pedir permiso, consultar o algo, puso una mano en la mejilla del guerrero. Eran casi desesperantes las ansias que tenía de sentir la piel de su cara bajo sus dedos, pero no se igualaban a todo lo que aconteció en el momento que sus pieles hicieron contacto. No estaba caliente como ella suponía, si no que era tan fría como la mismísima Kikyo. Quiso explorar más de ese hombre, que en forma sumisa se dejaba acariciar por sus largas manos. Por eso un dedo solitario descendió hasta sus labios rojos, delineándolos lentamente. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento y no iba a soportarlo.

Había prometido no besarle. . .

Pero no se iba a contener. . .

Y siguiendo esos instintos que pensaba que no poseía, se incorporó hasta quedar incada, frente al homicida que tenía los ojos desorbitados pero una sonrisa desafiante, como si la estuviera retando a que abanzara y dejara la timidez. Y así lo hizo, con una lentitud alarmante que terminó por volverlos locos a ambos.

Nunca había besado a una chica. Nunca, nunca, nunca…y juraba que ni en sus más locas fantasías donde Bankotsu y él hacían el amor desesperadamente entre matorrales espinosos se comparaba a lo que estaba experimentando en ese preciso segundo. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando los labios congelados de la fría miko se posaron delicadamente sobre los suyos, como pidiendo su consentimiento. Jakotsu atinó a corresponder torpemente, sintiendo cómo una electricidad se propagaba por toda su espina dorsal, era mucho más intensa que cuando Kikyou había pronunciado su nombre con esa voz tan excitante. Gimió contra su boca y pudo aspirar el aire helado de la miko, mientras su lengua se introducía en ella.

Era tan frío… digno de dos cadáveres.

Se separaron con un escalofrío agradable, la sacerdotisa con una mano en su boca limpiando el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su barbilla por la herida que los dientes del guerrero habían hecho en su labio inferior. Sus ojos castaños brillaban, a pesar de lo asqueroso del asunto. Era una mujer que se suponía debía estar consagrada, ¡y se había besado con un repugnante cadáver!. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a todo su ser?.

-¿Qué se siente ser tan deseada que incluso vendan su alma por ti?-Preguntó el hombre en voz baja, sintiéndose algo mareado por las miles de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. En vez de darle calor, aquel contacto de labios había enfriado todo entre ellos, y una especie de resentimiento nació en las pupilas verdosas de Jakotsu.

Kikyou pensó un poco en esa pregunta. Al fin, se decidió y respondió: -Da terror, la verdad. Es un reflejo de lo que una persona puede hacer para conseguir lo que desea, sin importar que eso sea una persona con sentimientos. Al final te sientes como un objeto-Declaró la miko seriamente, recordando en su boca la textura de la lengua escurridiza y gélida de Jakotsu. ¿Qué se suponía debía sentir?. ¿repugnancia?. ¿asco intenso?. ¿placer?. ¿Qué mierda tenía que pasar por su cabeza?.

-Ah, al menos se siente mejor que ser rechazado por todo quien te ve-Confesó el espadachín con un tono amargo en cada palabra.-se pasa bien, pero tu consciencia siempre te repite que estás obligando a la persona, y es hasta un poco desesperante sentir que ni un hombre te desea. Al menos a mi me encuentran repulsivo.-

-Repulsivo-Repitió Kikyou levantándose para irse a la enfermería del señor Suikotsu. Puede que estuviera preocupado por ella.-Hasta la vista, Jakotsu-

Iba a irse, a marcharse y él no haría nada. no la iba a hacer sufrir por su respuesta tan ridícula, no iba a torturarla de ninguna manera por tener lo que él tanto anhelaba. La atención de un hombre. ¿no haría nada?. ¡Claro que tenía que hacer algo!. Desde luego matarla no, sabía que le importaba un reverendo rábano vivir o morir. Entonces…haría lo que ese bastardo de Onigumo nunca tuvo las agallas de hacer.

Puso su espada en el camino de la joven miko, que al notarla giro la cabeza con su ya conocido semblante sereno. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó sobre ese frágil y suave cuerpo, queriendo profanarlo con esas manos impuras que tanta sangre inocente habían derramado. Ella luchó por liberarse de su agarre, pero Jakotsu no se lo permitió.

-Suéltame Jakotsu, ¡Suéltame!-Murmuró a baja voz. Esta vez se notaba tremendamente afligida, y el capitán sonrió complacido al haber logrado lo que muchos nunca hicieron.-Esto no te llevará a nada. . .

Poco le importaba al hombre serpiente si lo llevaba a alguna parte lo que estaba haciendo o si era una tremenda tontería, de lo que estaba seguro era de querer causarle daño a esa mujer.

Y sentirla un poco cerca. Degustar con su lengua aquellos fluidos, sentirla fundiéndose a su ser, transformándose lentamente en uno solo. Necesitaba ver que al menos su alma valía para algo, aunque ese algo fuera otro cadáver moralmente destrozado.

Con el filo de su espada rasgó la vestidura, el envoltorio de aquel cuerpo que se adivinaba pálido y delicado, y con el mismo fue haciendo pequeños cortes en su torso. Ella no se quejaba, pero finas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. siguió con esa lenta tortura, no iba a detenerse porque…le estaba gustando de verdad, ya no era por el mero placer de causarle un eterno sufrimiento a la miko de barro.

Iba a ser el peor de sus martirios, su eterna condena; sin embargo recordaría haber disfrutado ese momento como una mujer normal, como siempre quiso ser y nunca pudo. Los dientes de Jakotsu mordían cada centímetro de piel, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de una manera incontrolable. Así que eso se sentía ser amada. . .

J&K&J&K&J&K&K&J&K&J&K

El hombre parecía no poder –o no querer- abandonar su posición, sobre ella. Kikyou intentó moverse casi desesperadamente, pero las múltiples heridas no le dejaron hacer nada que no fuera apegarse más a ese cuerpo que era ardiente después de todo. No recordaba alguien que la hiciera sufrir y volar al mismo tiempo, porque el placer y dolor no se mezclaban según su criterio. Pero ese hombre opinaba lo contrario, porque hizo una serie de cosas que no se escribirían por ningún motivo en las novelas románticas, mas sin embargo a ella le gustaban.

Ella tenía los labios y ojos pintados con sangre, y el cuerpo –en especial la zona de sus pechos y la parte baja- llena de cortes algo profundos. Era un poco tonto, pero no le importaba.

Se sentía un poco sucia, debía ser por el hecho de estar acostada sobre la tierra. Por un instante se le pasó una imagen repugnante por la cabeza, ella y Jakotsu desnudos, en una tumba, donde deberían estar. Muertos ambos. Sin sentir, sin respirar, sin pensar. . . sin amar…

Con flores de campanilla adornando su sepultura, ese hombre acariciándola delicadamente mientras le susurraba: 'jodete Kikyou, te he matado por segunda vez'. Quiso desechar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero le fue imposible. Un miedo asfixiante se apoderó de su corazón y abrazó la figura larguirucha de ese hombre contra su pecho, quizá para retenerle, tal vez para sentir que después de todo no era un alma errante sujeta sólo por el resentimiento y la venganza.

-Kikyou…-Él simplemente jugueteaba con su cabello negro, luego de hacer cuanta cosa se le viniera en gana de la mujer que sumisa se entregaba como barro en manos de un alfarero. Después de todo eso eran, ¿no?. Trozos de barro andantes. Qué repugnancia le daba ella, pero sobretodo, sentía repulsión por si mismo.

Unas luces difusas se distinguieron en el cielo, antes de que dos serpientes voladoras se dejaran ver. Jakotsu se dio impulso para levantarse, y no iba a mirar atrás. Se vestiría, arreglaría su peinado e iría en busca de su amado InuYasha mientras esa muerta…que hiciera lo que primero se le ocurriera. Y si lo que primero se le ocurría era quitarse la vida de una forma lenta y dolorosa, mucho mejor.

Iba en la segunda fase del plan cuando el ruido de unas pisadas se dejó escuchar, y como acto reflejo volteó; se vino a arrepentir de aquello cuando vio a la miko de semblante alicaído y cabello negro puesta en pie, con una luz en sus castaños ojos. de seguro esas serpientes le subministraban energía para vivir. Infiernos, se veía tan hermosa con el traje abierto dejando ver ese cuerpo casi perfecto que había tenido el honor de probar. Que había sido el primero y tal vez el único que tuviera la fortuna… ¡muérete de envidia, Onigumo!.

Quería decirle algo. De verdad, mil emociones apretaban su pecho y tuvo que tomar repetidas bocanadas de aire para no ahogarse. Deseaba retenerla, gritarle, humillarla, abrazarla…¿pero por cuál se dejaría llevar?. ¡esa mujer había mandado al diablo su excesiva personalidad!.

-Kikyou…yo…de veras que…-La miko lo miró por última vez con sus ojos gélidos antes de poner un solitario dedo sobre sus labios, para implorarle con ese gesto que se callara. Eran legal y legítimamente enemigos, y lo que hubo pasado nunca debió acontecer. Nunca.

-NO digas nada. así, cuando nos encontremos, será más fácil, matarnos.-

Era lo menos filosófico que le había escuchado desde que la conoció, y le dieron infinitas ganas de darle una bofetada. No se contuvo más y su mano abierta se estrelló contra la mejilla izquierda de la sacerdotisa. Ahora sí se iría. Pensó en gritarle perra, repulsiva y todos esos insultos que mientras tenían la ilusión no faltaron, pero como ella y Renkotsu, había desarrollado la extraña abilidad de herir psicológicamente para disfrutar un poco más.

-Solo iba a decir que Naraku tiene toda la razón, te queda mejor el color de la sangre, sacerdotisa.-Dicho esto tomó a Jakotsutou por el mango y se fue corriendo y riendo como una bruja de algún cuento barato, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estuvo seguro no lo escuchahba más dejó de hacer esa payasada y se lanzó al suelo de cabeza. En ese sector brillaba un poco más el débil resplandor de la luna y alguna que otra estrella. Sin encontrar mejor panorama para pasar el rato, se decidió a descansar allí, y en el silencio de la noche, pensar en flores, en catacumbas y en la durmiente miko llena de gusanos, con su lengua fría y el sabor agridulce de su sangre resbalando por su boca.

Era asqueroso, tenebroso, pero repulsivamente delicioso imaginársela sintiéndose culpable por lo que la había obligado a hacer un ser peor que Onigumo.

Porque su alma, a diferencia de ese bandido, no tenía valor alguno.

Continued:

NDA: recórcholis, este fue sin lugar a dudas el capítulo más largo. Pero tienen que entenderme, no podía dejar afuera la explicación ni los sentimientos. ¿Por qué no puse lemon?. Habría podido hacer uno común, pero no con Jakotsu de protagonista. Eso ya es hacer OoC, porque nunca me saldría una escena sexual digna de un lindo sadomasoquista. Pero Kikyou sufrió mucho, y en el siguiente capí (el final, oh joder) veremos las consecuencias del malvado acto de mi lindo guerrero n.n

¿hago un epílogo fuera de los diez mandamientos (tipo tres años después, algo así) o lo dejo hasta el diez y ustedes se imaginan el resto?.


	10. Amarás a InuYasha sobre todas las cosas

**Recomendación: escuchar estos lincks que les voy a dejar, desde donde dice 'la caída del gran Jakotsu'. Fueron los temas que utilicé para inspirarme (: el que les dejo primero, pues lo escuchan primero (?**

**H t t p : / / g h . f f s h r i n e . o r g / s o n g / 2 3 1 4 / 1 2**

**(hasta donde dice fin de pov Jakotsu, así que si se les acaba antes pues lo escuchan de nuevo).**

**Y este otro, lo escuchan seguidito de eso. xD, donde dice ¿Qué hacer?.**

**H t t p : / / g h . f f s h r i n e . o r g / s o n g / 2 3 1 4 / 2 6**

**Ya saben, junten los espacios. Una vez dentro, Tiene que ir donde dice click here y se te va a abrir en el reproductor de Windows media para que las escuchen.**

**Capítulo diez y final:**

**#1 Amarás a Dios (a inuYasha) sobre todas las cosas.**

**Sintió los gruesos, cálidos y reconfortantes brazos de aquél doctor rodearla por un instante y cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar, borrar y sacar de su mente todo lo acontecido hace algunos minutos, no, hace algunas horas o tal vez días…¡había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde eso!. Pero en ese momento juraba que no le importaba, por primera vez desde su resurrección tuvo la sensación extrañamente satisfactoria de que era importante para alguien que no le producía ni repulsión, ni odio o algún otro sentimiento.**

**-s-señorita Kikyou…-Susurró el doctor con voz afectada antes de apartarse de ella, ruborizado hasta la raíz de su pelo azabache. Aquellos ojos chocolate, brillantes y resplandecientes denotaban una preocupación que las palabras eran poco dignas de expresar.-Yo…-**

**-Señor Suikotsu, estoy bien.-Dijo lenta y suavemente, con ese tono que reservaba únicamente para el santo médico que revolvía sus cabellos algo desesperado, como si estuviera combatiendo con el impulso de arrancárselos a tirones. Al fin, algo más calmado, se dispuso a examinarla con la mirada.**

**-¡Carai!. por buda, ¿qué le hicieron?-en seguida puso cara de desesperado y la llevó a rastras hacia dentro de la enfermería. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar cuando vio su vestido rasgado y las marcas de labios en su cuello; si seguía descendiendo con la mirada, se habría dado cuenta que no era todo. . . **

**-No se preocupe por eso-Lo trató de tranquilizar la joven miko, resultando sus intentos infructuosos. Se soltó delicadamente de su agarre, y con cuidado fue ella quien lo sentó en un futon como si fuera él el herido.-No es nada-**

**-¿Qué no es nada?. ¿Cómo me dice usted eso?-Se exasperó el doctor, con las manos en la cara, tremendamente horrorizado por lo que veía. El cuerpo de la señorita Kikyou, de ¡su! Señorita Kikyou con esas marcas horribles, como si hubiera sido abusada sexualmente. ¿Quién lo mandó a dejarla salir?. ¡sabía que algo así pasaría!. Cuando no llegó a la pequeña fiesta, tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que algo se lo hubo impedido. ¡pero esto no se lo esperaba!.**

**Kikyou no respondió, no se movió; sólo se quedó tranquila de pie a su lado, aparentemente relajada. Pero ella sabía –y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Suikotsu también- que no era así como se sentía por dentro. Unas mariposas bailaban en su vientre cada vez que pensaba en ese guerrero que portaba una víbora viva como espada, cuya risa estentórea hacía eco en su cabeza, poniéndole los pelos de punta. No lograba quitar ese recuerdo de su atormentada mente aunque lo estaba intentando. Ambas pieles unidas, el enjambre de besos, mordidas y caricias íntimas que nunca pensó sentir en carne propia. Porque estaba muerta, ¡Muerta! Y esos deleites eran para la gente con vida, con alma propia, con sentimientos.**

**Y ella no poseía ninguna de esas características que automáticamente te hacían merecedora de una vida plena llena de afecto. Por Buda, ¡era un cadáver consumida por el rencor y la sed de venganza!. Estaba viva únicamente para fastidiar a quienes la querían bajo tierra, para hacer pagar al mundo el no poder ser una humana corriente sin responsabilidades, lo que siempre quiso, vivía por segunda vez para una misión en específico. Morir nuevamente para destruir a su peor enemigo. Qué vida más patética, qué existencia más vacía y hueca.**

**Su destino no era ser feliz. Nunca lo fue. Tal vez esa esencia que residía dentro de Kagome encontrara el descanso eterno junto a InuYasha, tal vez su alma y la del joven Hanyo siempre estuvieron destinadas a ser una sola. Pero ella no lo disfrutaría, no. De eso ya se encargaba su reencarnación.**

-¿Qué?. ¿Cómo?. ¿tu reencarnación?.- recordaba esa voz…juguetona, con esa pizca de picardía e incredulidad. Parecía no poder creer lo que estaba oyendo, como si no se diera cuenta del parecido entre ambas jóvenes. Vah, era el único que notaba la diferencia entre ellas, y no era el hecho de que una pertenecía al reino de la vida, y la otra al avismo del infierno; era, simplemente que Kagome era una niña, mientras que Kikyo una mujer.

Suikotsu se había levantado, y en ese preciso instante tomaba entre sus suaves, calientes y gruesas manos las de una taciturna Kikyou, que miraba al techo como si esperara a una serpiente asomarse por él. Un estremecimiento de puro espanto recorrió la espina dorsal del médico al pensar en esa absurda idea. De un momento a otro serpientes, tanques de cabello pelirrojo, botellas de combustible e incluso una alabarda cruzaron como una exhalación por su mente. Cerrando los ojos confundido y tremendamente aterrorizado, apretó con un poco más de fuerza las manitas pequeñas y congeladas de su miko. Porque aunque nunca sería suya, y le perteneciera por el resto de sus días a Buda, en esos instantes la miraba como si fuera de su propiedad. Qué fácil era soñar... pero difícil despertar.

-Si no me quiere decir qué a sucedido, al menos déjeme curarla-Rogó con voz ahogada el hombre, abriendo sus ojos un poco. La sacerdotisa sabía que si la miraba de esa forma, era incapaz de negarle algo, por lo que asintió con un gesto desganado de cabeza. ¿de qué servían las curaciones, si era un cuerpo muerto?. ¿Qué beneficio le traerían?. Al parecer ninguno, pero era mejor no levantar sospechas de su estado.

Suikotsu, con las mejillas un poco subidas de tono le indicó a su bella y fría paciente que se acostara en el futon, mientras él iba por las hiervas que empleaba siempre que necesitaba curar. Por una extraña pero placentera razón las manos le sudaban y los músculos se le agarrotaron dolorosamente al ver el cuerpo perfecto, como un retrato de un pintor de la linda sacerdotisa tendido en la camilla. Su piel clara, de ese color pálido que da miedo mancharlo; el cabello negro y suave le caía despeinado por esos pechos llenos que de seguro ese imbécil tuvo la oportunidad de contaminar con sus impuras manos. El vientre plano, y su estrecha cintura lo invitaban silenciosamente a deslizar las manos por su piel y hacerla olvidar lo que fuera que le hubieran hecho, y esas caderas…oh joder…esas caderas eran su perdición, sobretodo por lo que se encontraba oculto en el vértice de sus piernas…

"NO pienses en eso, Suikotsu. Es una niña".

Mojó un pañuelo en la infusión de hiervas y plantas que había recolectado en la mañana con ella, y delicadamente comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo, sin llegar a rozar su piel. Kikyou se sintió un poco observada, aún así ni un rastro de sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ni estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par como el médico, que sonreía un poco culpable y avergonzado antes de pasar tiernamente su mano restauradora por el vientre algo herido de la miko.

El toque era tan sutil, tan lleno de pureza, castidad y libre de malas intenciones, que ella extrañó los gemidos de su amante, quiso tenerlo mordiéndola, arañándola y besando sus labios con desespero. En seguida se retractó de ese anhelo, pero cerró sus ojos chocolate para hacer un poco real el momento.

**Jakotsu. . .**

**¿Cómo estará?. ¿Dónde?. ¿se acordaría de ese momento como ella?.**

**J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K& J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&**

**-¿y qué pasó luego?-preguntó una voz dura, exigente y frívola, que hacía eco por todo el estrecho lugar de paredes desnudas. El viento se colaba por la puerta abierta, haciendo temblar a los dos comensales ligeramente.**

**-luego...-Su interlocutor, con voz alegre, cantarina y chillona hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su baso, que bien se podría interpretar como una buena estratagema para pensar en qué iba a decir a continuación.-Luego, la maté.-Culminó el relato con la voz algo temblorosa y rehuyendo por un momento la mirada de los ojos penetrantes que lo escrutaban, escépticos.**

**-así, ¿sin más?-Interrogó nuevamente el primer hombre, dejando la fríaldad a un lado, e inclinándose sobre la endeble mesa que estaba a punto de desmoronarse para mirarle a los ojos firme, intensa y suspicazmente. Para que no se le escapara, lo tomó de la barbilla, y disfrutó cuando el interrogado soltó un jadeo de miedo. la cosa iba en serio. Si dejaba viva a una sacerdotisa que sabía tanta información…¡lo mataría!**

**El segundo hombre, -que se había cambiado el kimono rosa por uno lila con hojitas verdes- sonrió arrogante, desdeñosamente antes de pensar un poco. No le había dicho toda la verdad, por miedo a cómo reaccionaría ese hombre si escuchaba de sus labios: 'me acosté con una miko que conoce a InuYasha, y más encima la dejé vivir'. Como era tonto pero no a ese extremo, se limitó a decir en un ronco susurro arrebatador: -Cuando me mira así, hermano Renkotsu, siento unas incontenibles ganas de besarlo-**

**La reacción en el herrero fue inmediata, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas claras. Acongojado y con infinitas ganas de cortarle la lengua al maldito crío, se levantó para salir al frío exterior.-Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo hermano Jakotsu-Agrega en la puerta, esperando el sumiso asentimiento de su subalterno, que no tarda mucho en producirse. Jakotsu, rezongando siempre y chocando con las cosas otras tantas, sigue al hombre de traje azul por unas escaleras de piedra muy viejas y empolvadas hasta el jardín trasero, donde...**

**-¡Oh!-al espadachín de los labios rojos casi se le cae el mundo del supremo asombro. Allí, estacionado entre los matorrales que deberían obstaculizar la vista, pero lo que realmente hacen es darle al lugar un aspecto de cacita embrujada, un tanque de tamaño considerable, lleno de armas y con un cabello pelirrojo se encuentra observando el cielo con una expresión aún más vacía que la de su creador. Sus cejas tocan techo facial.-¿ese es el hermanito Ginkotsu?-**

**-Ve y compruébalo tú mismo.-susurra el artillero con su voz enigmática como siempre, con esa maldita seriedad que en realidad te quiere decir: 'jódete ignorante, mira lo que he logrado'. Jakotsu, entendiendo aquello, deja el miedo que le a causado esa cosa y se acerca a ella con los ojos abiertos.**

**-hermanito Ginkotsuuu…¿eres tú?-Le preguntó al tanque, intentando aguantar la risa ante la cómica situación y tratando no orinarse encima por el miedo que le produce su hermanoide. Le da unas palmaditas en la armadura, como si fuera un caballito inocente.**

**-Sí, sí, sí.-La voz mecanizada y horriblemente ronca del ser metálico lo hace saltar hacía atrás, a los brazos extendidos del subcomandante, que parecía esperárselo. Maldito cabrón, siempre atento a cualquier debilidad visible en su adversario. Quizá por eso es el segundo después del jefe, aún cuando está lejos de ser el más poderoso.**

**Lo que Renkotsu, el astuto e inteligente herrero no se espera es que su hermano(a) se lance sobre él, haciéndolo caer al suelo de una manera muy poco digna. Frunce el entrecejo mientras el aliento cálido y ardiente, con olor a Ginebra le llega en las mejillas y cerca del cuello. Sabe lo que va a pasar. Y por una vez, ¡por los mil demonios! Quiere que pase. Que ese hombre lo toque en zonas totalmente prohibidas, le bese en los labios, le haga cuanta maravilla se le ocurra; está esperando el primer beso con un hombre, lo está deseando. Pero en lugar de eso, el muy desgraciado se levanta con dignidad, gruñe un casi inaudible 'estoy cansado, buenas noches, Renkotsu-niisan' antes de marcharse por las mismas escaleras por las que habían descendido.**

**Su cuerpo había quedado entumecido con la marcha del espadachín, y esos deseos estúpidamente absurdos se fueron subiendo la escalera con él. adiós encantamiento, definitivamente. El artillero se levanta también, se acerca a Ginkotsu, le hace unas caricias en el cabello, se miran a los ojos y sonríen. O al menos, el humano lo hace.-NO te pongas celoso-Dice en voz medianamente alta, y todo el cuerpo metálico del tanque tiembla y lógicamente no es por el frío fuera de estación.**

**-NO, no, no-Responde y se pone a mirar la luna cuando siente que los pasos de su creador se alejan inexorablemente.-No me pongo celoso, porque tú me perteneces.-añade, cuando el herrero se encuentra a una distancia prudente y no alcanza a oírle. O eso cree él...**

**J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K& J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&**

**POV JAKOTSU.**

**Definitivamente me estoy desquiciando. ¿pensabas que ya estaba lo suficientemente loco y que mi demencia no podría empeorar?. Pues has errado en el blanco. ¿Viste?. Todo lo que veo, todo, lo relaciono con esa maldita mujer de pelo largo, tan largo como mi espada, y letalmente peligrosa como la misma.**

**Estoy pensando en suicidarme para escapar de la mirada de sus ojos castaños, pero cuando se lo comento a Ginkotsu-niiSan –mi único confidente luego de que ese payaso idiota matara a Mukotsu- me recuerda que ya estoy muerto. Mala suerte la mía. Quiero quitarme las neuronas para no pensar, pero Renkotsu me aclaró que ya de nacimiento vine sin ellas, así que era mejor deshacerse de InuYasha. Eso me anima, joder.**

**Rayos. Es que cuando pienso en todo lo que me pasa cuando esa criatura de orejitas lindas está cerca, simplemente el pecho me sube y me baja, los insectos vagan por mi interior y tengo unas ganas enormes de matar a quien se me atraviese. Ouch, Renkotsu se me atravesó. Mejor me voy de aquí si no quiero acabar en el infierno otra vez, bailando el ula-ula con Satanás y sus acólitos.**

**Otra cosa que me preocupa. ¿Por qué rechacé a Renkotsu cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ser mío?. ¡no sé responderme eso!. Era la primera vez que un hombre como él, con tanto carácter se quedaba quieto cuando me monté sobre su cuerpo. ¿a caso Renkotsu-niiSan no me gusta?. ¡Claro que no!. ¡es feo y además sería casi una relación incestuosa!. ¡como si eso me importara alguna vez!. ¿Qué me está pasando, por el amor de Buda?. ¡y qué meto a buda en esto!. mejor lo dejo descansar, que los santos lo invoquen. A propósito, Kikyo hace poco era santa. A ver si puede –luego de lo que hice con ella- volver a invocar a la momia esa.**

**Es una tontería, pero hoy en la mañana le pedí disculpas a Renkotsu-niiSan por mi rechazo inminente. Él me miró con su fríaldad habitual, arqueando una ceja mientras sus ojos me escrutaban de arriba abajo. Le dije lo que averigüé sobre Naraku, omitiendo alguna que otra parte que, definitivamente no me convenía que supiera. Su mirada azabache se endureció, su rostro se puso algo blanco, pero no me dijo nada, salvo palabras que sonaron como a: 'malditos demonios, pero yo... voy a salir vivo como sea'. Asentí vigorosamente, y nos estrechamos las manos.**

**Igual tengo miedo de morir otra vez, ya que sé que Onigumo está utilizando a mis compañeros y a mí, pero intento no darle importancia. ¡estamos con vida!. ¡Respiramos, nos movemos, pensamos!. (aunque Renkotsu lo ponga en duda, yo sí pienso) y eso me tendría que bastar, pero no.**

**Por alguna razón quiero que el Hanyo que nos trajo a la vida desaparezca del escenario de esta tierra. No sé por qué, pero deseo que otro hanyo de cabello blanco lo acompañe. Es justo, ¿no?. Yo tengo que matarlo, yo ansío mancharme con su espesa sangre.**

**Hablando de sangre, hoy vamos a buscar a un hombre que es adicto a ella. Espero atraer a InuYasha a nuestro lado, porque creo que me voy a derretir si no veo sus orejitas otra vez. ¡son tan obsesivas!. Me encantaría tocarlas, hacerles cariñito, pero el muy malo no me deja. No hay caso, mi primor no me quiere y no sé a ciencia cierta por qué es. Tal vez…¡lo tengo!. Voy a ser como esa mujer, Kagome. **

**-¡Inuyashaaa!-Lanzo un gritó desesperado, como una linda damisela en peligro mortal. Renkotsu me mira frunciendo el entrecejo y se me suben los colores. No sé si hay vichos que puedan matar con la mirada todavía, pero sin dudas, en su anterior vida él era uno de esos.**

**-Ya tendrás la oportunidad de acabarlo, no te desesperes.-Me dice con toda la calma del mundo, como si mi actitud no lo exasperara en lo absoluto. Siempre es así conmigo, incluso cuando me enseña matemáticas parece estar disfrutando mi compañía. Un pensamiento cruza mi cabeza, pero niego frenéticamente.**

**Luego de alguna que otra palmada en la espalda y risas agradables, nos vamos a buscar al penúltimo de nuestro rebaño, el trastornado más divertido del sengoku. ¿su nombre?. Suikotsu. ¿descripción del tipo en cuestión?. Pues es alto, musculoso, guapo, a veces bueno, otras malo, y terriblemente bipolar. ¡ah!. Y se me olvidaba la última. Me gusta un poco, así que no lo vayan a mirar lujuriosamente.**

**A medio camino me canso, y me dan ganas de montarme a Ginkotsu (mal pensado, me refiero a subirme sobre él para que me lleve). Este accede gustoso, diciéndome su palabra favorita (sí, sí, sí) pero Renkotsu-niisan no me permite subirme a caballito, porque dice que mis pompas pueden quedar muy adoloridas. **

**-¡más adolorida va a quedar tu cabezota si no me dejas subir!-Protesto haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con aire amenazador. Él saca su botellita y me observa con cara de guasa antes de hacer un divertido gesto con los labios, con el cual me da su consentimiento. Por lo que con un salto majestuoso me monto sobre el tanque, emitiendo un sonoro ¡yajuuuu! Que se oye por todo el bosque, antecediendo a la destrucción.**

**Muy tarde descubro que el usar a Ginkotsu como caballito chúcaro no era una buena idea. No sólo porque las pompas me duelen a horrores cuando desciende bruscamente, si no porque me da todavía algo de miedo que me intente botar, por eso me afirmo fuertemente de su cabellera pelirroja. Veo cómo Renkotsu-niisan me mira divertido, retándome con sus ojos, por eso no me tiro de un salto a tierra. Se ríe, me enfado y luego lo acompaño en sus carcajadas. En seguida se sube conmigo, gritando un "¡arre Ginkotsu!". A lo cual el tanque se pone a andar más rápido y es el tercero en unirse a nuestra risa estentórea. Si tú creías que el ShichininTai era un grupo amargado que se dedicaba únicamente a la persecución del personaje principal de este anime, déjame sacarte de tu error; ¡nosotros tenemos vida propia!.**

**Llegamos al lugar de los hechos, una pequeña aldea con aire tremendamente tranquilo. Se respira la paz y armonía; los niños juegan alrededor de las flores, los adultos los miran embelesados mientras hacen sus acostumbradas labores. Todo es tan descaradamente tierno que me van a dar ganas de vomitar si no destruyo todo ese paraíso. Espero el asentimiento de mi subcomandante, y al este producirse nos bajamos de la mula metálica para hacer lo que sabemos y se no da bien.**

**Nada digno de mención sucede desde entonces. O al menos, nada que tú desconozcas. Estaba seguro que volvería a ver a InuYasha, ese momento lo llevaba deseando desde la última vez que vi su cabellera blanquecina perderse en la distancia; también quería ver a Suikotsu y aunque no me gustara para nada, sabía que Renkotsu me dejaría a su cargo pero…¿Qué hacía Kikyou allí?. Lo que me faltaba. **

**Lo primero que hizo no fue mirarme tiernamente, ni insultarme como me lo merecía por golpearla y violarla. Simplemente disparó, disparó sus benditas flechas para matarme sin siquiera fijar sus ojos en los míos, como si no hubiéramos compartido un día ilusorio en un estómago. Fui consciente de que me trató como si fuera un horrible monstruo, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué sentía un vacío en el vientre al darme cuenta de aquello. ¡no esperaba que me abrazara y me diera un besito en la mejilla!. Pero, ¿Por qué miraba a Suikotsu de esa forma?. ¿Qué se traían estos dos?. ¿y por qué lo empujaba delicadamente al verlo en peligro?.**

**-¡a un lado!-Gritó ella en el momento que amenacé de muerte a Suikotsu para que se transformara en el hermano que nosotros conocemos, y en ese instante juraba que me lo estaba diciendo a mi. Pero no, era para proteger al doctorcito de poca monta que la miraba con cara de flipado. A duras penas conseguí esquivar el proyectil que venía directo a mi linda cabezota, pues estaba muy impactado con la sorprendente visión. Si les soy sincero, me habría gustado que nuestro encuentro hubiera sido algo de sexo casual y nada más. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en mi camino otra vez?.**

**No esperaba volver a verla nunca más, no deseaba verla de nuevo. Me desconcentraba e incluso olvidé que mi objetivo principal era pelear contra mi Inu-chan, pero de quien no me olvidé fue de Suikotsu. Qué ganas de matarlo...**

**Perdí a Kikyou de vista por ese día, pero supe que estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por Ginkotsu. Me quedé con el corazón en la boca y juro que mientras el esquizofrénico de mi hermano me relataba los hechos no respiré tranquilo. Desgraciadamente ese guapo monge la salvó, y ahora tengo otra enemiga que planea quitarme a mi lindo InuYasha. O ahora tengo otro aspirante a novio de Kikyou rondándola.**

**-Es bonita, en serio. En cuanto nos desocupemos de esta misión voy a secuestrarla por una noche-Sonríe el malvado Suikotsu antes de recostar su cabeza en Ginkotsu, que nos escucha atentamente. Siento ganas de patearle el culo hasta que truene, pero me puede la risa. ¡Hasta a Suikotsu le he ganado!.**

**Más rabia siento hacia Kikyou, sin embargo. ¿Qué tiene que a todos los bandidos los vuelve locos?. Corrijo: ¿Qué tiene que a todos los bandidos nos vuelve locos?. Es una mujer, ¡Joder!. Y más encima un cadáver de barro. No se puede negar que es bonita, envidiablemente manipuladora e inteligente, pero nada fuera de lo común. Es una maldita víbora, y a mi me dicen el doma-serpientes.**

**Sonrío al pensar en eso, imaginándome sobre esa mujer, en la rivera del río. Su aliento evaporándose en el aire nocturno, sus lágrimas cálidas mojando mi piel, el color carmín de su sangre sobre su boca de finos labios y esa palabra –mi nombre, oh joder- pronunciada a baja voz cuando ambos llegamos a la cima del placer. Si hay alguien que puede presumir de tener a la miko controlada, ese soy yo.**

**Pasaron los días, y Bakotsu la ha conocido. ¿Qué cómo lo sé?. Pues es simple y sencillamente, En todo el viaje no a parado de hablar de ella, y creo que me voy a enfermar gravemente de Kikyouitis aguda de tanto escuchar sus cualidades y defectos. ¡como si no hubiera pasado todo un día con ella!. Es desquiciante.**

**-¡Es tan arrogante!. Y por un momento pensé que me iba a disparar con sus flechas, pero encontraba más interesante saber qué pensaba.-Dijo por fin el líder apretando los puños. El tema de la miko había salido de la nada otra vez, siempre que el joven se acordaba de ella la mencionaba y nosotros, sus súbditos estamos obligados a escuchar.**

**-siéntase afortunado pues-Interviene Renkotsu, ya arto del tema pero disimulando tremendamente bien. Creo que todos, menos Bakotsu y Suikotsu estamos artos de la maldita sacerdotisa.-a penas vio a Jakotsu quiso matarlo. ¿No es así,hermano?-**

**-si, si, si-Digo desganado, mirando a Ginkotsu, quien parece distraído observando el grácil vuelo de una mariposa sobre su cabeza. Eso me hace pensar en que Renkotsu es totalmente inmune a los encantos de la mujer de hielo…¿acaso…?. Dejo de pensar en esas cosas, son perjudiciales para mis hormonas. Tengo que dedicarme a matar a la hermosa criatura con orejitas sexis, y luego veremos. Lo que me da risa, escuchando los comentarios del temperamental líder y su esquizofrénico acólito, es que ni se imaginan quién fue el primero en poseer ese cuerpo. No fue ni su amado InuYasha (quien a propósito, también es mi amado), ni ONigumo, mucho menos lo serán ellos en un futuro. Fui yo, ¡yo!.**

**J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K& J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&**

**He matado. ¡he matado!. Sé que me dirán que no es para tanto, siempre mato, vaya a donde vaya; pero esta vez no asesiné a un desconocido, ni le arrebaté la vida a alguien que no me importaba. ¿a quién le e quitado su segunda oportunidad de vivir, se preguntarán?. Pues me encantaría decir que a esa miko que desbarató mis planes,que le robé hasta el último suspiro de sus labios con los míos, pero desgraciadamente no fue así.**

**A Suikotsu. Sí, a ese doctor tan descaradamente amable que me da náuseas mirarlo, a ese amigo fiel que charlaba conmigo de madrugada y con el cual me reía hasta que las tripas se nos reventaran de tanto esfuerzo. le quité el shikon no kakera que llevaba en el cuello y cuya misión era mantener con vida al individuo de ojos caramelo que, derramando lágrima tras lágrima le rogaba a una sacerdotisa con rostro afligido que lo matara porque la culpa por lo que hubo hecho era más fuerte.**

**Fui testigo de la patética escena. Suikotsu, Kikyou y una niña humana, compañera del payaso idiota que según sé, su nombre es Sesshomaru estaban parados, mientras yo era una cucaracha indeseable en el paisaje. Por poco, el médico se desangra en los brazos de la mujer, que por primera vez desde que la conozco se encuentra a punto de llorar. Sus ojos están acuosos y la voz, temblorosa; intenta decirle que siga viviendo, convencerlo con palabras más memorizadas que sentidas –según me parece- que en el ser humano hay bondad y maldad. Entonces es donde me pregunto: ¿Dónde se encuentra mi lado bueno?. La respuesta es una sola no tengo.**

**Y como no hay algún sentimiento decente en mi alma, le quito su fragmento con mi espada, diciendo 'esto, me lo quedo como recuerdo'. salgo corriendo antes de que Kikyo me pueda dar alcance, pero cuando estoy a una distancia segura, le sonrío arrebatadoramente.**

**-¡Hasta luego!-Grito, esta vez para perderme en la distancia. Miro cómo la sacerdotisa pone una mueca de impotencia mientras susurra el nombre del doctor, y escucho sus últimas palabras antes de hacerse polvo.**

**-déjelo… esto es lo que quiero-**

**Me siento culpable, no me he detenido para tomar aliento porque sé que puede seguirme, pero confieso que no me importa demasiado. ¡he matado a un amigo!. ¿Por qué lo hice?. Hay una parte de mi que intenta tranquilizarme, asegurándome que actué de esa forma para aliviar el sufrimiento de mi compañero, pero el otro lado me insiste que lo asesiné por celos. Celos de no ser tan amable y generoso, de no tener una mirada tan tierna, de no poder hablar de esa forma suave y no estar junto a esa buena mujer.**

**Cuando me acerco a mi hermano mayor para entregarle el shikon no kakera, me abraza y sonríe con tanta sinceridad que no puedo hacer más que sentirme profundamente feliz.-Jakotsu…tú eres el único en el que puedo confiar ciegamente…aunque eres algo raro-Confiesa algo ruborizado. Supe que Renkotsu-niiSan no le quiso entregar los fragmentos, pero yo no soy tan ambicioso. Lo único que pido es que me acepten tal como soy, con mis mañas y tranca; lo que exijo es un poco de respeto hacia mi persona, y juro servirle por toda la eternidad. ¿tan malo es pedir algo que sé jamás voy a tener?. **

**Porque a pesar de todo, nadie me va a dar lo que no soy capaz de pedir. Cariño.**

**J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K& J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&**

**La caída del gran Jakotsu está teniendo lugar justo ahora. No puedo creer que haya flaqueado antes que Renkotsu-niiSan, con lo mucho que subestimaba a ese guerrero. Me siento fatal, pero estoy satisfecho. Creo que esta segunda vida fue una oportunidad para divertirme y tener una muerte un poco más digna que la vez anterior. Mi cuerpo me duele gracias al ataque de la criatura de lindos ojos dorados, pero me siento feliz.**

**Me arrastro un poco, no sabiendo bien qué quiero; cierro los ojos y las imágenes de mis enfrentamientos con ese hanyo me invaden, provocándome un escalofrío delicioso. Pienso que tal vez tengamos otra oportunidad de luchar, pero no me engaño más. Estoy seguro que de esta no me repongo. Lo estoy pero me da igual. creo que le he perdido el miedo a la muerte, no me importa porque he cumplido mi destino. Al final, mi resurrección los a veneficiado a todos menos a mi. Lo divertido, es que esas palabras me suenan a alguien.**

**-InuYasha…-**

**Toso una vez más, y escupo una gran cantidad de sangre. Demonios, me estoy ahogando. Deseo que alguien acabe de una vez con esto que el albino comenzó. No puedo dejar de pensar en que fue un poco cobarde al dejarme vivo. Cobarde…pero a la vez delicioso. A lo mejor le importo aunque sea un ppoco. Me encantan los que se hacen los difíciles…mmm…**

**Voy a morir, voy a morir. Veo una sombra acercarse a mi y no sé si es mi imaginación o no, e intento abrir mis ojos esmeralda para contemplar aquello que será lo último que vea. Es una figura alta, que camina serenamente hacia mi cuerpo tembloroso. Espero que se acerque. Lo hace y es cuando la luz crepuscular da en su pálido semblante y la reconozco. ¿a qué vino?.**

**-Jakotsu. . .**

**-¿Ki-kyou?-susurro con voz pastosa, escupiendo otro buen chorro de sangre. Ella no tiembla ni pone mueca de asco, sólo se arrodilla frente a mí y me toma la mano. Me siento acompañado, seguro y reconfortado, y Quiero decir algo, pero temo vomitar rojo otra vez. Me sumerjo en sus pupilas oscuras y es cuando veo que están brillando.**

**-Jakotsu, ¿piensas que ha llegado tu hora de abandonar?-Me pregunta con el tono serio que la caracteriza, y me acuerdo que le tengo miedo, que es la mujer que estuvo a punto de matarme en numerosas ocasiones, que es por quien maté a mi mejor amigo. Que es la sacerdotisa de hielo en la que no pude dejar de pensar desde que la volví a ver protegiendo a Suikotsu.**

**-¿pre-parado?. No sé...-Suspiro lentamente, expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Respiro profundo, aunque estoy seguro que eso sólo expandirá por todo mi cuerpo el maldito dolor que me habría matado si no fuera por el fragmento. ¡con lo mucho que le pedí a InuYasha que diera el golpe de gracia!. ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente matarme y olvidarse de todo?.**

**Ahora que estoy cerca de esa mujer, que simplemente calla y me mira, es que descubro cómo deseo morir verdaderamente. Porque en ese momento, cuando Inu-chan peleaba conmigo no me acordaba de ella. Pero ahora sí, y me doy cuenta que no quería ser exterminado por ese hanyo. Quiero morir con esa mujer, la única que conoce al hombre débil que soy y que me avergüenza ser.**

**Las piernas me tiemblan y estoy empezando a convulsionar. Veo borroso, pero el rostro de la miko está claro en mi retina, iluminándome el camino que debo seguir. Tan pálido y serio, tan inalcanzable y como de mármol. Me extraña que permanezca allí arrodillada, con la cabeza inclinada, tomándome la mano, perdiendo su tiempo con el enemigo. Deseo que este sufrimiento acabe pronto, porque me duele hasta lo que comí ayer.**

**-¿a qué esperas?. Vamos, ven y dame el golpe de gracia...-Digo por segunda vez en 15 minutos. Siento que quiero morir y por primera vez no me importa nada. me he resignado a que ese es mi destino. Ella se apartó un mechón de la cara, que se le desprendió de su simple atado, y me sostiene la mano con más fuerza si cabe. Yo le devuelvo el apretón e intento levantarme y morderla como despedida, pero me conformo con juguetear con sus pulgares.**

**-¿Deseas que yo te quite el fragmento?-Interroga con la voz más afectada que le he oído nunca. Vuelvo a toser y esta vez asiento con la cabeza, sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Al ver mi gesto, ella suspira.-me encuentro en esta situación por segunda vez en mi vida. No sé si pueda, Jakotsu-Me dice y seguido clava sus pupilas en las mías y es cuando veo las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos me incorporo con el dolor de mi cuerpo y la miro desafiante, pero sin perder mi aspecto moribundo.**

**-¿Por qué no pue-des?. Estoy muerto ya, he come-tido un sinnúmero de crímenes, de ma-nera que ni te ima-ginas. Soy pe-or que Oni-gumo, ¿sa-bes?-Le Digo, y no puedo evitar que la voz me tiemble por el esfuerzo que me produce hablar. Siento su mano en mi pelo, arreglando mi peinado y cierro los ojos, disfrutando ese instante que se iba a desvanecer en un segundo. ¿Por qué ella tenía que actuar de esa forma, haciéndole creer a mi alma que le importaba?. ¡me gustaría no haberla conocido y ahorrarnos todo este melodrama!. **

**-tú no eres como Onigumo, no vuelvas a decir eso.-Kikyou pasó una de sus frías manos por su mejilla, y juré que vi una lágrima correr por esta. Suficiente dolor me estaba haciendo delirar, al parecer. ¡esa mujer llorando por un ladrón y asesino!. Tenía que convencerme de que mi vida era una mierda, y nadie en su sano juicio derramaría una sola lágrima en mi segunda muerte. Aunque por una vez quise que todo hubiera sido diferente. Tener a mis hermanos rodeando un futon desordenado, llorando por mi caída cuando sé que solo se hubieran limitado a darme palmaditas en la espalda e impulsarme a morir. Deseé ser ¿querido?.**

**No entiendo qué me pasa cuando Kikyou me mira con esa frialdad tan suya, que siempre me vuelve a la realidad antes incluso de que me eleve en una fantasía con ella. Sé que nadie me quiere, joder. Sé que no conozco el significado de esa maldita palabra, también; pero lo que no sé es si la miko me va a acompañar hasta que me muera. Quiero retenerla sí o sí, al menos ahora.-¿Por qué dices que no soy como el hombre que te arrebató la vida?-**

**-Porque has reconocido que no eres digno de pisar esta tierra con toda la maldad que reside dentro de ti. Piensas que eres impuro, pero la verdad es que tienes un complejo de inferioridad que te ha impulsado a cometer todas estas atrocidades, buscando ser aceptado de esa forma.-Susurró suave,lentamente, y el cabello se le agitó gracias al viento recio que comenzaba a soplar por la ausencia del campo de energía.-¿es cierto?-**

**No supe qué responder, no deseaba quedar en evidencia frente a ella y nadie. ¡yo soy malo!. ¡horriblemente despiadado y ruin!. Pero siempre dentro de mi estuvo la necesidad de ser aceptado en el mundo, necesidad que nunca fue saciada en vida.-Si-Respondí sin mirarla.-aún no me respondes el por qué no puedes matarme, sacerdotisa-**

**-Porque tú fuiste la única esperanza que me quedaba para escapar de mi destino-Me dijo con el tono glacial que la caracterizaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se pasó una mano por la cara y fijó la vista en el cielo que poco a poco se teñía de sangre y morado.-Y ahora... Jakotsu... vive...-**

**-¿No quieres morir con Naraku?-esta vez es mi turno de preguntar, porque según lo que me había dicho en el bosque, ese era su destino. La veo negar con la cabeza ligeramente.-pues yo sí quiero morir a tu lado, se me hace que va a ser una experiencia excitante.-Hago una mueca que se puede interpretar como sonrisa, y me recuesto en sus brazos para morir en paz, tranquilo, con alguien que conozco muy poco, con una persona que con un día pudo llegar a conocerme. Con esa mujer que a todos les da oportunidades.**

**-Yo pensaba permanecer el resto de mi existencia…-Se interrumpe para mirar mi semblante demacrado, y veo como sus hombros tiemblan un poco. Siento ganas de tumbarla aquí mismo y hacerla mía, pero estoy muy débil para moverme un poco. Ella me sostiene. Joder, que estoy en los brazos de una mujer, muriendo y esta vez sí me imagino cosas. Puede que esté delirando y nada de esto en realidad pase. A lo mejor alguien está oculto, esperando mi final para sacar provecho de mi caída, pero poco me importa. Quiero creer que Kikyo está conmigo, y que con su voz inexpresiva me pregunta: -¿quieres vivir?-**

**-¿vivir?. ¿Qué es eso?. ¿tener una vida como un juguete manipulado por los más adinerados o fuertes que yo?. Creo que prefiero morirme aquí, así...-Susurro lentamente, y me estremezco cuando el solitario dedo de Kikyou se posa sobre mis labios. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hizo, ese día en el lago, y creo que con esas visiones me puedo ir al otro mundo. Ella baja hasta mi cuello, me acaricia un poco, murmura mi nombre, y justo cuando iba a matarme…-Hei, ¡que me e acordado de algo que tengo!-**

**Kikyou pega un salto por mi voz fuerte y atronadora, y se echa hacia atrás. Yo me río, soltando gárgaras de sangre y saliva. Ya sé que es asqueroso, pero soy muy detallista. Y esta historia sin gárgaras de sangre no es la misma, aunque no lo creas.-¿Qué es?-Vuelve a interrogarme, esta vez con su pose circunspecta y mirada fría.**

**Me revuelvo con los huesos doliéndome a horrores, y saco de entre mis ropas la cinta blanca que le robé el día que la hice mujer. ¡suena repugnante para mi cerebro pensarlo! Pero mi cuerpo e incluso mi alma piensan distinto. Las hembras no son repulsivas, y no tienen la culpa de ser lo que son. Ahora puedo comprender que hasta ellas sufren. No puedo creer que dos segundos antes de expirar sea capaz de entenderlo. Eso no quiere decir que me haya vuelto bueno, ¡por ningún motivo!. Pero hay heridas que fueron sanadas con la aparición de Kikyou, y creo que esta vez me voy tranquilo al infierno a gozar la vida. A gozar la muerte.**

**-Oh, Jakotsu, ¡Jakotsu!-Su voz me desgarra las entrañas, siento algo romperse dentro de mi pecho, y no sé qué es. Cierro los ojos y conduzco su mano hasta mi cuello, para que de una vez termine con esos deseos de besarla y abrazarla contra mi pecho que me están consumiendo. Que termine con mi existencia, porque creo que nadie es mejor. Ni siquiera el hanyo. Sólo Kikyou podría acabar conmigo sin hacerme sentir lo que siempre fui. Alguien inferior.**

**-Pensé que la ibas a extrañar, pero veo que te conseguiste otra…-Susurro en tanto que sus largos dedos exploran la piel sensible de mi cuello. Suelto un gemido placentero, y siento su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el mío. No puedo creer que esté disfrutando con una mujer de ese modo tan asqueroso.**

**-Pues creí que se había perdido en el río-Me confiesa, y esta vez sí veo una lágrima osada perturbando su frío semblante, deslizándose por esa infusión que es barro y piel, que es ella y somos ambos.-Gracias por hacerme sentir humana, Jakotsu-**

**Quiero llorar y no sé por qué. Será por las gracias que me acaban de dar cuando quise causar sufrimiento, tal vez. Ella está preparada para matarme, lo siento. Lo presiento. En sus ojos se aloja la determinación y por primera vez, me dedica una sonrisa verdadera, pero efímera.**

**-Nos vemos en el infierno, Kikyou-Suspiro antes de sentir que todo dolor se desvanece poco a poco, antes de experimentar calor, frío y ambas sensaciones térmicas unidas, antes de que mi cuerpo, mi esencia, yo me haga polvo. Puedo afirmar que me divertí mucho, y digo con certeza que este es el fin de mi vida.**

**FIN DE POV JAKOTSU (obviamente)**

**J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K& J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J&K&**

**¿Qué hacer?. ¿Qué rayos hacer?. ¿llorar?. ¿saltar?. ¿correr hacia InuYasha y decirle que otro de sus enemigos estaba muerto?. ¿quedarse acuclillada junto a sus cenizas hasta que Naraku viniera y la matara?. ¿o simplemente clavarse a Jakotsutou en el pecho, para reunirse con su dueño?. Todo era tan, tan confuso, que por un momento quiso ser espontánea como su reencarnación y hacer todo según el corazón. Pero ella era Kikyou, y no se dejaba vencer por nada ni nadie.**

**No sabía por qué estaba tan triste, ¡era un asesino!, pero todo se nublaba y un peso muerto se instaló entre su pecho y vientre. Quiso llorar pero rechazó ese impulso. Quiso gritar, pero su voz parecía haberse hecho polvo junto con ese hombre de mirada verdosa que cayó bajo su mano. Todo era una mancha de colores y sombras perezosas, que se movía a un ritmo asombrosamente lento frente a sus ojos de mirada gélida.**

**Vamos, que había visto expirar a miles de personas, y al menos diez que la hubieron amado agonizaron en sus brazos. ¿Por qué este, que ni la amaba le dolía tanto?. ¿la preocupación por InuYasha desapareció ya?.**

**Las piernas le temblaban y no entendía cómo, qué estaba pasando. La ropa lila seguía en sus piernas, al igual que la espada serpiente del hombre que la abandonó. Suspiro quedamente antes de levantarse y dejar aquellos restos atrás. No se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando hasta que sintió la presencia de otro fragmento impuro en la zona.**

**Se giró completamente, siempre alerta, y pudo distinguir la figura de aquel hombre que le ordenaba a su armadura pelirroja que la arrollara. Una mueca de desprecio se formo en su rostro de mármol, y dirigió su mano hacia el arco sin pensarlo dos veces. No estaba de ánimo para pelear, por lo que terminaría de una vez con esos guerreros para irse de esa remota aldea y dejar a Jakotsu en el olvido.**

**-No sabía-habló la voz seria, fría pero divertida del subcomandante RenKotsu a una Kikyou de aspecto amenazador y sigiloso-Que a Jakotsu-niiSan le gustaran las sacerdotisas. Aunque…¡ah! Claro, tú eres la que se encontró en el bosque, ¿o me equivoco, Kikyou?.-**

**-No te equivocas-Respondió ella simplemente, mirando los ojos negros del artillero.-Lo que yo no sabía era que alguien estaba esperando la caída de Jakotsu para sacar beneficio de ella. ¿No me equivoco, verdad?-Contraatacó, modulando cada una de sus palabras. estiró la mano izquierda y dejó caer el shikon no kakera que portaba el guerrero caído.-¿piensas que maté a tu hermano por esto?-**

**-NO lo pienso. Sé, que como con Suikotsu, él te pidió que le arrebataras la vida.-Dijo Renkotsu con venenoso desprecio, abanzando unos cuantos pasos y tomando la mano de la miko.-Yo necesito esto para sobrevivir, así que si me permites...-**

**-NO soy quién para darte consejos, pero te recomiendo que no lo tomes y te vayas a donde ni Naraku ni InuYasha pueda encontrarte, si quieres mantenerte vivo.-Susurró ella, soltándose con rapidez de la mano ardiente que la sostenía. Quemaba como fuego, y era demasiado áspera; le hacía honor a su oficio de artillero.**

**-Muchas gracias, buena mujer, pero prefiero incrustármelo en la piel para ser más poderoso-Dijo con saña, sin disponerse a atacarla todavía. Ella bajó lentamente su arco y sin decir nada se alejó. **

**-que tu ambición te lleve a la destrucción, entonces.-Kikyou dejó caer esas palabras cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, y descendió sin mirar atrás hacia un lugar donde pudiera** ser útil a la causa. Ese hombre sí era como Onigumo. Anbicioso, astuto, ruin, pero sobretodo envidioso. Y acabaría igual que él, asesinado por uno de sus camaradas.

Destruir a Naraku. Sólo de esa forma, podría descansar en paz e ir al tártaro donde alguien la esperaba. Ya no estaba preocupada por InuYasha y Kagome, pues ellos estaban vivos y debían estar juntos. Descubrió que desde su resurrección siempre fue la que sobraba entre ambos. Pero ahora no debía mendigar cariño o lástima, simplemente subsistir hasa que su destino se cumpliera.

Al ver a Naraku muerto, sólo así podría reunirse con su sombra, con aquello a lo que tanto temía. No el infierno, no la muerte. Un bandido, alguien con el alma contaminada, una persona –un espectro- que conociendo su estado, reconociéndolo no se esfuerza por cambiar. Alguien que con tanta maldad fue capaz de hacerla sentir una mujer normal aún con sus poderes de sacerdotisa; ese hombre que con una miserable palabra la bajaba al nivel de un mortal.

y cuando vio su deseo cumplido, expirando por fin, purificando el centro mismo de la perla y salvándoles la vida a todos, sonrío como pocas veces, porque iría al infierno. Porque a pesar de todas sus buenas obras, el haber incumplido las leyes divinas la conduciría al tártaro, a su cárcel personal, donde se encontraba su propia tentación.

Ya habían sobrevivido un día juntos, así que el resto de su existencia junto a ese guerrero no sería tan catastrófico, ¿verdad?.

Fin del fic.

Nota final: les hice un final feliz, lo juro. Kikyou resucitó a Jakotsu luego de matarlo, ayudó a Renkotsu a sobrevivir y con Sesshomaru iban a derrotar a Naraku. ¿Cuál fue el problema con este cúlmine que le faltaba sólo el 'y vivieron felices para siempre'?. el OoC. Jakotsu me decía a gritos que él no actuaba de esa forma, Kikyou me sacaba la lengua cuando lo leía; por eso no pude, en derdad.

Gracias por leer, puedo ver uno de mis sueños realizados por fin. En serio, estoy muy emocionada. No importa que nadie haya comentado, porque este fic no tiene ningún fin lucrativo, solo es para divertirme; aunque si ahora deseas darme tu opinión la acepto encantada...

Saludos,

KyS


End file.
